My Target Is In You
by Blacksoya
Summary: Update chapter 8. RnR! Haehyuk/Wonkyu. Chapter selanjutnya selesai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Ae tapi fictnya punya Ae dong..

Summery : Ketika Donghae dan Siwon mengejar cinta mereka#isang(aneh). Tapi walau aneh terapkan RnR yah

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Namja lope namja, abal, gaje, typo(s), aneh, dll. Ryeowook di sini itu yeoja a.k.a wanita, FemWook

Pair : (Haehyuk, Wonkyu)sedikit Yewook juga

Rate : T *cari aman aja dah..*

Genre : apakah fict ini bisa di katagorikan Romance n Friendship?aku sendiri bingung ini fict apaan (-_-")

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. Terima kasih.. ^_^**

My Target Is In You

...

Haehyuk pair scene..

Eunhyuk POV

Pagi ini aku seperti biasa pergi ke sekolah. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki, yah..hampir setiap hari aku jalan kaki*gak apa deh Hyuk, Ae aja pengen banget pergi sekolah jalan kaki, tapi setiap ingat jarak dan betapa panasnya kalo pulang sekolah bikin niat Ae harus diurungkan*#abaikan-balik ke cerita

Dan selalu merutuki Hyung ku yang sangat pelit, dia tidak mau memberi tumpangannya pada adiknya sendiri hanya demi yeoja yang digilainya. TERPAKSA!aku harus begini.

Oh ya, nama ku Kim Hyukjae(marganya di ganti karena ada alasan, mohon maaf)  
>Biasanya dipanggil Hyuki oleh teman dekat ku. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat pintu gerbang masih terbuka lebar, yah..setidaaknya kali ini aku tidak terlambat seperti biasanya. Aku berlari kecil menuju kelas ku, kelas 2-1. Kelas ku ini termasuk terkenal krena siswa di dalamnya cukup pintar dan berbakat, contohnya aku hahaha..aku bukannya sombong tapi aku hanya jujur, aku adalah ahlinya dance di kelas ku ini.<p>

Ku buka pintu kelas ku dan menunjukkan gummy smile ku.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"teriak ku(maksud ingin menyapa)penuh semangat.

"H-hai Hyuki..maafkan aku ya lagi-lagi hyung mu—"belum selesai ia bicara aku sudah memotong duluan.

"Sudahlah Wooki, aku sudah memaklumi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta"kata ku, kini ku lihat wajahnya Wooki memerah.

Nah, yang ku panggil Wooki itu namanya Kim Ryeowook. Dialah yeoja yang di gilai Hyung ku. Kalo yang sedang duduk sendiri di belakang dekat jendela adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia maniak game. Sekarang saja dia tengah memainkan serius mungkin benda itu sudah menjadi kekasih hatinya.

"Memaklumi bukan berarti aku merestui kalian berdua"kata ku ketus dan tajam. Aku hanya bercanda.

"H-hyuki~"wajahnya menahan tangis saat itu. Hah, aku suka sekali melihatnya menangis. Jahil ya?haha aku cuma mau mengerjainya. Lagipula aku sebenarnya lebih bersyukur kalo hyung ku bersama dengan dia. Karen aku sudah mengenal Ryeowook lama, dia pintar masak, perhatian, baik, dan lucu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepala ku keras. Ah..appo~  
>"Kau ini bodoh!jangan membuatnya menangis!Hah kau ini.."Hah menyebalkan!Heechul hyung ini, mentang-mentang dia itu hyungnya Ryeowook.<p>

"Hah, kau ini hyung, aku kan cuma bercanda. Lagipula ini bukan kali pertamanya aku mengerjainya, kan?kenapa kau jadi marah be..gi..tu.."aku berhenti protes lantaran Heechul hyung menatap ku seperti ingin membunuh.

"Tutup mulut mu atau ku bunuh kau!"ancamnya penuh penekanan. Lalu sedetik berikutnya aku diam tanpa kata. Aku tidak mau mati muda.

Oh ya, Heechul hyung adalah sunbae kami, dia sekarang berada di kelas 3-1 dan sebentar lagi akan lulus. Dia sering datang pegi-pagi hanya untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook tidak apa-apa. Sister complex.

Yesung hyung juga kelas 3 tapi dia tidak bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan ku, sekolahnya khusus sekolah musik. Ku lihat Heechul hyung masih menatap ku tajam sampai akhirnya Hankyung hyung datang menjemputnya

"Heenim-ah. Ayo cepat ke kelas,nanti Jung seosengnim sudah masuk!"ajak Hankyung hyung. Raut wajah Heechul hyung langsung berubah 180' dari yang tersenyum dan berkata manja pada Hankyung hyung yang notabenenya adalah namja chingunya.

"Ne~Hanni. Ayo kita pergi, aku rasa Wooki baik-baik saja"dia pu pergi.

Aku menghela nafas lega, huh..untung saja dia sudah pergi. Biasanya perkataan Heechul hyung itu bukannya ancaman belaka, jika dia mau bisa saja hari ini semua tulang ku patah. Dia itu monster anak kelas 3. Aku heran kenapa Hankyung hyung mau dengan monster semacam itu. Seperti malaikat dan iblis saja. Dua-duanyamemiliki sifat yang berbeda, sangat-sangat berbeda.

Tiba-tiba kelas yang semula berisik jadi sunyi. Aku bingung belum sadar benar dengan perubahan atmosfir di sekitarnya.

"Hyuki!Hyuki!Park Seosengnim di belakang mu tuh.."kata-kata Wooki membuat ku tersadar

"E-eh?di-di belakang ku?"baru aku ingin berbalik melihat, suara deheman sangat terdengar dekat di telinga ku. Okeh, aku sudah yakin sekarang. Aku pasti akan di hukum karena sudha menghalangi Park Seosengnim. Kebetulan tadi aku masih berdiri tiak jauh dari pintu masuk dengan masih mengendong tas ku ini. Park seosengnim menghela nafas panjang

"Haaah..Duduklah di tempat mu tuan Kim Hyukjae.."katanya tegas tapi masih terasa halus, menurut ku.

Seluruh kelas cengok, Park Seosengnim , guru yang terkiller yang menjadi wali kelas kami sangat terkenal tidak suka di halangi jalan pelajarannya berkata seperti biasa, dia tidak marah maupun kesal.

"Ne, Park Seosengnim"aku hanya menurut. Lebih baik memanfaatkan waktu sebelum dia berubah pikiran.

"Kali ini saya memaafkan mu, lain kali jangan diulangi. Saya sedang mengurus murid baru tadi, makannya saya terlambat, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas hal ini"

"Nah, Oso Osipsiyo"lanjutnya lagi. Dia mempersilahkan seseorang, apakah anak baru itu di sini?

Setelah Park Seosengnim masuk kini disusul seorang namja yang lumayan tinggi dengan wajah pnuh senyum-senyum slenge'an-di wajahnya. Hah, lagi-lagi namja yang jadi anak baru, sekarang lihat..semua yeoja di kelas mulai berteriak histeris. Apanya yang keren..apanya yang tampan..apanya yang manis. Rupa ikan macam itu sungguh membosankan saat melihatnya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama mu"kata Park Seosengnim.

"Yeorobeun, Annyeong haseyo, Ceo neun Lee Donghae imnida. Bangapseumnida"ia pun tersenyum .

Aku benci senyumnya. Senyumnya seperti senyum..err mesun mungkin?Akh!kenapa otak yadong ku berkerja sekarang. Dan ku rasa daritadi dia hanya menatap ku. Bukannya aku ke GR-an tapi aku tidak buta untuk hanya melihat orang yang dengan gaya anehnya menatap ku begitu intens. Dia memperhatikan ku dari kejauhan. Aku sangat benci di perhatikan seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan untukberkutat pada buku ku yang sebenarnya isinya saja tak ku mengerti, berpura-pura sibuk.

"Nah, Donghae-ssi kau duduk dengan.."kata-kata Park Seosengnim tergantung begitu saja, membuat ku menahan nafas. Jangan sampai namja bermuka mesum itu duduk di sebelah ku.

"Dengan Kyuhyun-ssi yang duduk di pojok dekat jendela itu"Park Seosengnim menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain PSPnya.

Semua orang menatap Donghaesampai akhirnya namja itu sampai di tempat duduk Kyuhun.

"Maukah kau mengajari ku bermain Starcraft?"kata Donghae seraya menyapa Kyuhyun yang sibuk itu. Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan menatap Donghae lalu menyeringai evil. Semua orang bergidik ngeri dengan seringai itu.

"Boleh, tapi setelah kau sudah pandai. Kita bertanding, bagaimana?"tawar Kyuhyun.

"As your wish"kata Donghae yang bergerak untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Semuanya termasuk aku berpikir 'mereka langsung akrab hanya karena game'

Ehem!

Suara deheman (?) Park seosengnim menyadarkan kami untuk kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

End of Eunhyuk POV

Pelajaran berjalan dengan khidmat di kelas 2-1.

"A, Kyuhyun-ah.."panggil Donghae paga Kyuhyun yang masih bermai PSP

"Hm"jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Kau tidak belajar?"tanya Donghae

"Aniyo, aku sudah pintar Hae"kata Kyuhyun dengan seringainya

Donghae kesal, ia bahkan lebih tua di banding Kyuhyun-setelah beberapa menit yang lalu bertanya-tanya satu sama lain-"Ah kau in, aku ini kan lebih tua dari mu. Panggil aku Hae Hyung!"protes Donghae sedikit berbisik.

Dia masih baru disini, jangan sampai Park Seosengnim memearahinya di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Aku duduk di dekat dia saja ya.."Donghae melirik ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Hyuki maksud mu?"kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Iya, eh?Hyuki?memang, apa namanya?"tanya Donghae, dia terlihat tertarik.

"Hm..tidak-tidak. Namanya itu Kim Hyukjae, aku memanggilnya Hyuki. Dan yang lainnya memanggilnya Eunhyuk"jelas Kyuhyun, bahkan daritadi dia tidak mempause gamennya. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Tapi itulah Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum, bukan senyum ramah ataupun manis seperti awal dia masuk tadi. Kali ini dia menyeringai*ketularan Kyuhyun, suka menyeringai mulu*. Sepertinya ada yang ia pikirkan. Donghae langsung mengambil tasnya berjalan menuju kursi kosong di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Hai manis~"Sapa Donghae saat dia sudah duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

Sontak ekspresi Eunhyuk terlihat shock keterkejutan yang berlebihan matanya serasa ingin keluar saking besarnya ia melebarkan matanya, dia yang tadinya tengah mencatat pelajaran Park Seosengnim langsung berhenti

'Namja mesum itu..ada di samping ku?TIDAAAAAK!'rutuknya dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian dia bertekad untuk bersikap dingin dengan namja yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"E-ehem!kenapa kau duduk di sini"tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang ketus, arah pandangnya tak ia arahkan pada orang yang ia ajak bicara.

Donghae tersenyum, bahkan suaranya sangat indah di telinganya seakan menghipnotisnya untuk terus memandang Eunhyuk lebih dekat.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin tanya, aku harus memanggil mu apa?"tanya Donghae, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke Eunhyuk, belum terlalu dekat hanya beberapa centi masih jauh

"Hyukjae.."wajahnya makin ia dekatkan.

"Eunhyuk.."makin dekat

"Hyuki"sekarangpun Eunhyuk bisa merasakan kalo namja di sampingnya itu begitu dekat dengannya.

"atau..Chagi.."Donghae berbisik pada telinga Eunhyuk, membuat yang punya-telinga-merinding dan badannya terasa membeku. Namja ini pasti sudah gila!

Dengan keberanian yang tinggi, Eunhyuk pun bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata tajamnya lagi, dia tidak ingin kalah begitu saja.

"Tidak usah memanggil ku!"ucap Eunhyuk ketus.

"hyuki Chagi..kau manis sekali. Apa jangan-jangan appa mu tukang bangku ya?"kata Donghae asal, maunya sih gombalin si Eunhyuk*tapi authornya gagal bikin gombalan yang benar-benar gak nyambung sama sekali hahaha*

Alis Eunhyuk terangkat, gak nyambung!

"Hah?apa hubungannya aku manis dengan appa ku tukang bangku?babo!"kata Eunhyuk yang makin emosi. Orang di sampingnya ini sangat menjengkelkan dan tidak bisa diam.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Karena kau telah membangku hati ku di hati mu hahaha"kini Donghae tersenyum bangga, senang dengan gombalannya barusan -yang sama sekali gak nyambung*gara-gara authornya babo, udah tau gak nyambung masih aja di tulis tuh gombalan heran deh*-

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah, bukan karena dia malu soalnya habis di gombali, tapi karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan namja bernama..

"Ya!LEE DONGHAE-YA!bisakah kau pergi dari tempat duduk ku dan jangan menganggu!Park Seosengnim!murid baru ini pindah dari tempat duduknya!"teriak Eunhyuk meluapkan amarahnya.

Park Seosengnim yang tengah mengajar serius berhenti dan memandang ke arah Eunhyuk bingung

"Kenapa?"tanya Park Seosengnim.

"Anak baru ini tidak berhenti mengoceh dan menganggu konsentrasi ku. Tiba-tiba saja dia duduk di samping ku. Bukankah dia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun"ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan wajah kesal dan tangannya menunjuk ke arah wajah Donghae –tepat di depan wajahnya-

Dadanya naik-turun setelah meluapkan semua amarahnya. Semua orang menatapnya heran, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai main game dan sekarang hanya mencatat pelajaran dengan tenang

"Kau ini bodoh!bukankah bagus kalau Donghae-ssi duduk dengan mu. Kaukan ketua klub dance di sekolah ii, jadi Donghae bida banyak belajar dari mu dan bertanya banyak tentang klub dance"jelas Park Seosengnim dengan wajah tenang

"M-mwo ya?namja berwajah mesum ini ikut klub ku?Aku tidak menerima pendatang baru seperti mu"tolak Eunhyuk mentah-mentah dengan lantang tentunya. Ntah kenapa ia langsung benci dengan namja baru ini, setidaknya bersikap baik dengan orang baru itu pentingkan tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, Donghae tak pantas mendapat sikap baik darinya, tidak akan pernah.

Park Seosengnim jadi tidak tahan dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang mengganggu pelajarannya.

"Kim Hyujae!kalau kau ingin protes pada Donghae, berarti kamu juga protes pada saya. Kalau kamu tidak setuju, silahkan keluar sekarang"kata-kata Park Seosengnim dengan raut wajah yang sudah mulai memerah karena marah. Eunhyuk diam, dia sadar dia salah. Raut wajahnya bersalah, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lama.

"Sudahlah, semua masalah ini karena aku. Sebaiknya aku kembali lagi ke tempat Kyuhyun"kata Donghae mengalihkan suasana yang canggung itu.

Donghae bergerak menjauhi kursi Eunhyuk sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Andwae!kau duduk di sini saja. Park Seosengnim, silahkan lanjutkan pelajaran ini. Mianhamnida karena sudah menganggu pelajaran anda"Eunhyuk membungkuk sesaat dan kembali duduk dengan wajah tenang.

Semua orang diam, termasuk Park Seosengnim.

"Wae yo?bukankah kalian yang menyuruh ku diam untuk melanjutkan pelajaran ini?kok kalian yang diam sih?"Eunhyuk melihat teman-temannya dengan wajah bingung

Sekarang anak-anak yang lain masih memandang Eunhyuk begitupula Park Seosengnim. Pada akhirnya mereka kembali konsentrasi dengan pelajaran.

Teet..tee..teet

Bunyi bel istirahat menyadarkan murid-murid untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan belajar yang melelahkan dan mengisyaratkan guru-guru untuk mengakhiri penjelasan hari ini. Tapi di saat istirahat begini kelas 2-1 malah ramai dengan berjuta*gak juga sih, berlebihan ya ^^*pertanyaan dari yeoja di sana.

"Donghae-ssi apa makanan kesukaan mu?"

"Donghae-ssi apa kau sudah punya yeojachingu?"

"Donghae-ssi apa tipe yeoja idaman mu?"

Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut yeojadeul di kelas 2-1. Kelas Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Donghae kewalahan dengan yeoja-yeoja di sekelilingnya, belum lagi dia tak enak hati dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendengus tidak suka. Seperti inilah yang akan terjadi jika namja yang jadi anak baru, seperti halnya Kyuhyun dulu. Tapi karena Kyuhyun itu 'berbeda' tidak ada yeoja yang berani mendekati anak evil itu, kecuali Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ah..ayo kita ke kantin. Wooki-ah ayo!aku tidak betah di kelas yang penuh teriakan seperti ini. Merepotkan saja!"kata Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dengan wajah biasa hanya ikut sambil main PSP di susul Ryeowook di belakangnya. Donghae hanya bisa menebar senyum ke yeojadeul itu, matanya fokus ke Eunhyuk seorang.

"Mianhae, nunna-nunna sekalian. Saya ada urusan jadi harus pergi sekarang. Kaa!"Donghae langsung kabur dari kelas menuju ke kantin, yeoja-yeoja itu hanya menghela nafas kecewa tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar , Donghae langsung menebarkan pesonanya lewat senyum keren pada yeoja-yeoja itu, membuat yeojadeul kelas 2-1 pingsan di tempat*gak deh, cuma mau pingsan aja*

Donghae berlari terus, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti entah dimana dia sendiri tidak tau. Detik berikutnya Donghae merutuki dirinya yang bodoh itu.

"Omona!Donghae..kau babo sekali. Aku baru saja datang ke sekolah ini mana tau tempat-tempat seperti kantin dan segala macamnya. Haish!"Donghae melihat ke kanan dan kiri, sepi.

"Hah!aku tersesat di sekolah ku sendiri. Ini konyol!"grutu Donghae

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu yang berada di belakang Donghae terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang namja bertubuh tinggi, yah..lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Hei, kau anak baru ya. Kenapa kau di depan ruang OSIS?"tanya namja itu.

"Eh?Nuguya?"tanya Donghae balik, ia bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan namja tadi.

"Berarti benar kau itu anak baru. Aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, nama ku Choi Siwon"kata namja yang menyebut namanya Choi Siwon itu sambil menyodorkan tangan memperkenalkan diri.

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan, Donghae langsung membalas jabatan tangan namja itu, "Lee Donghae imnida"katanya.

"Kelas berapa?"tanya Donghae.

"2-2"jawab Siwon, "Donghae-ssi sendiri kelas berapa?"tanya Siwon balik dengan sopan.

"Kelas 2-1"jawab Donghae

Tapi ntah kenapa ekspresi Siwon langsung berubah, menampakkan ekspresi terkejut

"Berarti kau kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"tanya Siwon senang, Donghae bingung dengan respon Siwon.

"Ne, waeyo?apa kau mengenalnya"tanya Donghae

"Dia adalah namja yang sangat manis dan imut yang pernah aku kenal!"kata Siwon dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Aku rasa di kelas ku itu memiliki banyak yeoja cantik dan namja cantik"kata Donghae bangga.

"Seperti halnya Eunhyuki Chagi"kata Donghae lagi sambil menerawang wajah Eunhyuk di pikirannya di tambah senyum yang merekah daritadi. Pokoknya kalau negomongin tentang Eunhyuk, dia pasti senang banget.

"Tapi sejak pertama berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun, anaknya membosankan dan juga dingin, tidak ada sisi ukenya sama sekali, tapi mau dia ada sisi uke juga aku tidak akan memilihnya, karena hati ku sudah di curi oleh Eunhyuk"kata Donghae

Siwon tersenyum, "Kim Hyukjae itu bisa menyeramkan di satu sisi. Tapi aku juga tidak tau, mungkin kalau aku lebih dekat dengannya aku bisa tau sifatnya bagaimana. Mungkin di dekat mu dia tidak menunjukkan sisi ukenya, tapi saat bersama ku aku merasa bahwa dari atas sampai bawah Kyuhyun itu jelas adalah uke, bagaimana dia tersenyum, mempautkan bibir merahnya hingga terlihat imut, hingga sikap jengkel dengan wajah memerah jika aku sedang menggodannya"kata Siwon, dia juga membayangkan masa pertama dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, hingga sekarang Kyuhyun tetap adalah namja paling manis yang pernah ia temui dan berhasil memenangkan hatinya.

"Sepertinya kita terkena penyakit LOVE AT FIRST SIGH"ucap Donghae yang juga di sesujui oleh Siwon lewat anggukkannya.

"Oh ya, yadi kau bilang kau tersesat, kan? Biar ku antar ke kantin. Kajja-"

"Panggil saja aku Hae Hyung, 86 line.."ucap Donghae yang dibalas anggukan sekali lagi dari Siwon.

Merekapun pergi bersama ke kantin

-Kantin-

Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tengah mengantri makanan tapi jika di lihat hanya Eunhyuk yang mengantri makanan karena 2 temannya itu langsung duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Kyunni-ah..kau mau makan apa?"tanya Eunhyuk

"Apapun asalkan tidak ada sayur"jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Masih saja tidak mau makan sayur ya?lain kali kau harus coba, rasanya enak kok"kata seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun

"S-siwon hyung..a-annyeong haseyo"sapa Kyuhyun gugup. Ia tidak tau kenapa dia langsung gugup begitu. Siwon membalasnya dengan senyumnya.

"Eh Siwon hyung. Kesini dengan siapa?"tanya Ryeowook.

"Dengan anak baru sekelas mu. Aku menemukannnya tersesat di depan pintu ruang OSIS"jawab Siwon

Sementara itu Eunhyuk datang membawa semangkuk ramyeon dan juga 2 botol susu stroberi. Donghae yang tengah mencarinya tersenyum saat melihatnya. Langsung saja ia mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Hyuki Chagi~!"panggil Donghae. Dia berlari mendekati Eunhyuk tapi karena ceroboh dia menabrak sesorang sehingga orang itu terjatuh dan malah menabrak Eunhyuk dan..

BRAKK!

**TBC**

Yeorobeun, Annyeonghaseyo.. !*bungkuk*

Ae datang lagi nih dengan fict gaje nan abstrak, dengan pair kesayangan Ae WONKYU n HAEHYUK!*tepuk tangan*

Ini fict kedua Ae di , 2 dari serangkaian proyek fict Ae yang berhasil di rilis*puke*. Mungkin di chapi 1 Ae nulis sedikit aja soalnya punggung, pinggang, sama tulang-tulang pada sakit semua. Jadi mohon di maklumi, oh ya berhubung Ae ini kelas 3 dan bentar lagi mungkin sibuk dan gak bakal nyentuh yang namanya Laptop Ae kasi peringatan dulu nih..Update mungkin akan lama jadi sekali lagi mohon di maklumi tapi bakalan di usahain buat update kapan pun kalo ada waktu senggang yang cukup lama. Chingudeul~jangan karena Ae bilang updatenya lama lalu chingu gak jadi review nih..  
>Review chingudeul adalah sumber dimana ada orang yang masih mau baca fict Ae walau gaje begini, review itu adalah sesuatu yg ngingatin Ae kalo ada yang nunggu fict ini dengan gak sabar atau apalah gitu..Karena Ae tuh pernah merasakan senangnya di beri review dan senangnya memberi review pada author lainnya yang senang karena di beri review.<p>

Mungkin cerita ini terlihat aneh, tapi Ae hanya pengen posting nih fict biar gapain cita-cita Ae buat bikin fict dengan pair favorit Ae, WONKYU walaupun pair ini bukanlah pair utamanya. Silahkan jika kalian ingin memflame Ae, jiwa Ae sudah siap buat di BASHING ataupun di MAKI sama readers yang gak suka fict ini.

Modus utama Ae buat fict ini juga karena Ae pengen hidup lagi setelah sekian lama Ae nggak nyambung fict pertama Ae yang udah Ae pasrahin buat berhentiin fict itu bila perlu di hapus aja, jadi malas juga nyambungnya. Dan juga pengen hidup bersama Pair Wonkyu dan pair kesayangan Ae yang lain.

Wonkyu itu sepi banget, setiap cek fict gak ada fict Wonkyu, walaupun crack pair..tapi aku suka banget sama pair ini, cinta malah*habisnya aku bisa jadi fujoshi gila cuma gara-gara ngeliat Wonkyu ataupun ngebaca fictnya*.

Udah, sekian dulu deh curcol2nya. Akhir kata..*bikin barisan bareng super junior*

Your Review please..

-Cho Sunakyu73229 Ae-


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong haseyo chingu-ssi  
>Neomu neomu gamsahamnida yang udah review FF Rae ^_^ . Rae sebenarnya emang udah berencana buat Wonkyu juga di sini, tapi karena idenya sebenarnya udah pair Haehyuk jadinya susah buat di ganti. Tapi pasti ada kok Wonkyu pair scenenya. Inikan tentang Donghae dan Siwon yang mengejar cintanya hyahahaha. Mungkin sampai chapter berapaan Haehyuknya masih banyak daripada Wonkyunya, eh tapi gak janji deh..abisnya aku gak tahan juga mau masukin scene pair Wonkyu *nyengir kuda*<p>

Apakah kalian kecewa atas keputusan ini, maaf ya..

Rae balas reviewnya di sini aja yah..

To ZeeHyuk :

-Gamsahamnida udah di kasi tau kalo banyak typosnya, hehe jadi malu karena nulis banyak salah. Yeeah..mari kita berjuang bersama chingu, semoga nilai kita baik, amin. Panggil aku Rae-ssi aja, gomawo udah review.. :D

To Schagarin :

-Wonkyu pasti ada tapi gak janji banyak apa nggak masih nunggu wonkyu momentnya mau di taruh di mana, tapi beneran deh ada kok Wonkyunya di tunggu aja yah, iya aku udah berfikir untuk Wonkyu juga jadi main pairnya. Gomawo udah review :D

To Kim Min Hae :

-Rae juga Wonkyu shipper senangnya punya reviewer yang juga WKS kekeke. Gamsahamnida udah mendoakan Rae, jadi senang mau ngelanjutin FF ini. Gomawo udah review

To Choi Donghyun :

-Tapi kalo di lihat-lihat lagi, para penggemar Wonkyu a.k.a WKS ternyata banyak banget sekarang jadi makin sayang sama Wonkyu, perlu banget tuh melestarikan ff Wonkyu biar gak punah *ada-ada aja*. Oh ya sebenarnya ini Haehyuk, bukan Eunhae loh, beda ya..di sini semenya Donghae, Cuma mengingatkan barangkali kalo Donghyun-ssi lupa. Gomawo udah mau menyempatkan RnR di ff Rae ^_^

To ressijewelll :

-Annyeong~  
>selamat datang di ff abal ini, pintu review selalu terbuka buat readers baik hati, hahaha*nyengir kuda*emang Rae sadar banget kalo typo(s) itu sangat tidak bisa di hindarkan, semoga kali ini typo(s)nya berkurang. Bagus?wahh..gomawo!gak apa kok baru review, Rae juga biasanya gitu kalo ngereview ff author lainnya, baru berkesempatan mereview soalnya. Baru buat akun ya?wah selamat ya..selamat bergabung di dunia ff. Baiklah Rae akan melanjutkan ff ini*semangat 45!*<p>

Walaupun sedikit yang mereview fict ini bukan berarti Rae akan berhenti, Rae akan melanjutkan ff ini sampai akhir . LANJUTKAN!*kayak pak SBY aja-_-"*

Udah deh, langsung aja chapter 2..Happy Reading Chingu!

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Ae tapi fictnya punya Rae dong..

Summery : Ketika Donghae dan Siwon mengejar cinta mereka#isang(aneh). Tapi walau aneh terapkan RnR yah

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Namja lope namja. Ryeowook di sini itu yeoja a.k.a wanita, FemWook

A/N : Cerita ini abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), update sesuai mood, idenya pasaran. Saya ngaku sendiri kan?jadi bagi kalian yang ngeflame berarti setuju juga hahaha

Pair : (Haehyuk, Wonkyu)sedikit Yewook juga

Rate : T *cari aman aja dah..*

Genre : apakah fict ini bisa di katagorikan Romance n Friendship?aku sendiri bingung ini fict apaan (-_-")

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan /tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. Terima kasih.. ^_^**

My Target Is In You

...

Haehyuk pair scene..

"Hyuki Chagi~!"panggil Donghae. Dia berlari mendekati Eunhyuk tapi karena ceroboh dia menabrak seseorang sehingga orang itu terjatuh dan malah menabrak Eunhyuk dan..

BRAKK!

Semua orang menatap Eunhyuk dengan kuah ramyeon yang tumpah di bajunya. Sementara Donghae dan 'sang korban' hanya menatap ngeri pemandangan itu sampai akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara juga

"H-hyuki..c-changi"panggil Donghae takut-takut

"Jangan panggil aku DENGAN SEBUTAN MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU!"pekik Eunhyuk

"Mianhaeyo Hyuki-ah. Aku tidak sengaja"kata Donghae minta maaf

"Pergi dari hadapan ku namja mesum!kau harus ganti rugi, lihat baju ku jadi basah, mau di ganti pakai apa hah?kata maaf itu tidak cukup LEE DONGHAE!"Eunhyuk berteriak marah, menatap tajam mata Donghae yang berada di hadapannya, dan tentu saja menyita perhatian seluruh siswa yang sedang makan di sana.

"Hyuki..ayo kita ke ruang ganti, mungkin kau bisa pakai baju olahraga, pinjam saja dengan kelas lain ya"kata Ryeowook menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan cara mengajak Eunhyuk pergi.

Tapi Donghae melakukan hal gila, dia mengambil tisu dan mengelapkannya ke baju bagian depan Eunhyuk yang basah.

"Donghae-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Ryeowook, matanya terbelalak lebar dan besar karena terkejut.

Donghae mengelap baju Eunhyuk dengan tisu, kali ini ia melakukannya karena dia merasa bersalah. Dia tulus melakukannya, tidak ada maksud apapun.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hampir tersedak air yang baru saja di minumnya.

"Dia berani sekali..sudah tau Hyuki lagi marah ckckckck!dasar Hyung babo"gumam Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk terdiam membeku, namja itu telah berani menyentuhnya, pikir Eunhyuk

PLAK!

Satu bunyi tamparan yang mungkin cukup keras begitu terdengar jelas di sekitar kantin. Eunhyuk menatap marah Donghae, sementara Donghae tengah memegang bekas tamparan di pipinya dan juga menyeka darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku membenci mu Lee Donghae!Dasar namja mesum!Sialan~!"umpat Eunhyuk kemudian dia pergi menjauh dan menarik Ryeowook yang menatap kasihan pada Donghae.

"He'em!"Siwon mencoba mengambil alih keadaan yang mulai ricuh lewat dehemannya. Siswa-siswa pun kembali ketempat duduk dan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Hyung, Gwenchana?"tanya Siwon cemas.

Donghae yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap Siwon, mencoba sedikit tersenyum walau pipi dan bibirnya sakit saat ini.

"Gwenchana Siwonni, geokjeongmarayo, aku sudah tau ini pasti akan terjadi. Hari-hari berikutnya akan seperti ini, jadi kau tenang saja. Sudah ya, aku ke toilet dulu"kata Donghae, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun & Siwon.

Kyuhyun juga ingin bergerak pergi, tapi ditahan oleh Siwon,

"Mau makan bersama?"ajak Siwon dengan senyum yang menampakkan lesung pipinya.

"Hah?"Kyuhyun bingung sesaat. Tidak salah dengarkan?

"A,ne..hyung"kata Kyuhyun setelah mengerti apa yang di katakan Siwon barusan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, "Kau mau makan apa?"tanya Siwon setelahnya

"Selera makan ku hilang begitu saja saat melihat adegan seperti di drama-drama TV tadi. Aku mau makan es krim saja"kata Kyuhyun dengan imutnya -menurut Siwon-

Siwon tertawa kecil sejenak, ternyata selain polos, imut dan manis, Kyuhyun juga lucu di satu sisi.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini, aku akan bawakan es krim untuk mu. Mau rasa apa?"tanya Siwon

"Vanila!"jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

Sebelum pergi memesan, Siwon sempat tersenyum kecil saat sosok imut itu. 'Neomu Kyeopta'itulah pikirannya

Tak sampai semenit, Siwon datang dengan nampan berisi secangkir kopi ekspreso dan es krim vanilla pesan Kyuhyun, dan sebuah bungkusan yang ntah apa isinya.

"Ini..makan segera, nanti mencair"Siwon menyerahkan es krim itu pada Kyuhyun, tanpa basa basi lagi Kyuhyun langsung melahapnya hingga setengahnya

"Dan ini.."Siwon memberikan bungkusan itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti makan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bungkus itu, "Apa ini?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Lihat saja sendiri. Berikan padanya ya"ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan melihat apa isi di dalamnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ne, hyung"

Eunhyuk POV

Akhh!aku tidak mengerti apa mau Lee Donghae itu. Dia benar-benar namja mesum!  
>Dia sudah membuat ku malu, bayangkan saja di perhatikan hampir sebagian murid di sekolah ini dengan baju basah seperti ini dan kelakuan ku yang aku akui sangat menyita perhatian. Aku menamparnya karena saat itu aku sangat marah dan aku refleks, oke!REFLEKS!, bisakah kalian mengerti aku?Di sini yang jadi korban adalah aku!KIM HYUKJAE!<p>

Ku lihat Ryeowook tengah berbicara pada temannya, dia baik sekali mau meminjamkan baju olahraga pada temannya itu, tapi raut wajahnya berubah sedih sesaat pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, Ryeowook menatap ku lalu menyusul ku yang tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding ini.

"Hyuki, mianhae.."ia mengatakannya dengan wajah sedih

"Sudahlah Wooki. Gwenchana"aku mencoba memperlihatkan senyum ku di hadapannya.

"Tapi baju mu bagaimana?"ia bertanya khawatir.

Hah~aku semakin yakin kalau dialah yang terbaik untuk hyung ku. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan, "Jangan khawatirkan aku lagi ya. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Sekarang kau masuk kelas duluan oke!"

Aku mencoba menyemangatinya. Hah, lucu juga yah yang terpuruk itukan aku kenapa aku yang jadi menyemangati orang, seharusnya orang yang menyemangati ku, tapi ya sudahlah.

Ryeowook pergi menjauh, meninggalkan ku di sini. Sendiri..

"Huaah, bagus Hyukjae. Kau barusaja membuang malaikat penyelamat mu. Sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan?Eottoke?Eottoke?"tanya ku pada diri ku sendiri.

"Hyukjae!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan..Apa?dia lagi?Ah, kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan sikapnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun di antara kami barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini namja mesum!"kata ku ketus. Aku kesal padanya sekarang!

"Tadi..kau bilang aku harus bertanggung jawab, kan?ini pakai baju ku, barusan aku di beri baju oleh pihak sekolah. Yah mau kau terima atau tidak terserah, aku tidak memaksa mu. Simpan saja dulu, kalau kau menolak tinggal datang ke kelas dengan membawa baju ku. Oke, See ya~"ucap Donghae yang langsung menginggalkan ku.

Aku menggertakkan gigi, sedikit menggeram.

"Aku membenci kau LEE DONGHAE!"teriak ku penuh emosi.

"Hati-hati, hate became love, itu bisa saja terjadi. Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang"baiklah aku tau siapa dia.

"Kyu, jangan wise mode on deh. Aku lagi gak mood nih. Dan siapa bilang benci bisa menjadi cinta, kalau dengan namja mesum seperti itu, tidak akan terjadi. NEVER!"kata ku menghampirinya, tangan ku meremas baju pemberian Donghae tadi.

Jika ku terima pasti dia akan besar kepala dan kegirangan, sifatnya akan melunjak, hah tidak!tidak!aku tidak mau menerimanya. Tapi, kalau aku menolaknya?aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran hanya gara-gara baju ku yang kotor dan basah ini, Jung Seongsenim pasti akan mengusir ku.

"Baju Donghae ya?kenapa harus bingung Hyuki, pakai saja..anggap saja membayar bekas tamparan refleks mu itu. Yah yang telah membuat bibirnya berdarah, kuat juga tamparan mu, aku harus berhati-hati kalau dekat-dekat dengan mu Hyuki. Oh ya, ini..Donghae juga mengganti susu stroberi mu yang tumpah tadi, kalau di hitung jumlahnya 2x lipat dari yang kau beli. Ini banyak sekali Hyuk. Sudah ya, aku ke kelas duluan"

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ku yang terpaku pada dua benda di tangan ku ini, yang sama-sama harus ku pikirkan apa di terima atau tidak. Seharusnya aku menerimanya, kan?Bukankah aku yang berteriak agar dia bertanggung jawab atas ulahnya di kantin tadi?Ah..aku harus membuat keputusan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

End of Eunhyuk POV

Semua murid di kelas 2-1 tampak sedang sibuk, baru saja ada kejadian 'menarik' di kantin. Kedua murid sekelas mereka yang berbeda marga itu bertengkar. Yah mereka mungkin memprediksi kalau hari-hari berikutnya mungkin akan sama, mereka harus terbiasa.

"Apa Donghae-ssi benar-benar menyukai Eunhyuk-ssi ya?"

"Kejadian di sana benar menjadi pembicaraan hangat sekarang. Aku salut sama Donghae-ssi yang berani masuk ke kandang buaya –ini istilahnya kalau sudah tau bahaya tapi masih aja dilakukan-"

"Eh, orangnya datang tuh!"mereka berhenti bergosip ria dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Donghae tersenyum kecil saat pandangannya bertemu pada orang-orang yang membicarakan Eunhyuk dan dirinya tadi.

"Mianhamnida karena sudah membuat kacau ketenangan makan siang kalian di kantin tadi akibat kecerobohan ku. Aku mohon jangan bicarakan hal ini saat Eunhyuk datang, atas perhatian kalian, aku ucapkan terima kasih"kata Donghae pada siswa yang berada di kelasnya saat itu.

Kyuhyun yang berada di sana hanya menyeringai. 'Dia bisa merasa bersalah di saat yang bersamaan. Donghae, kau betul-betul orang yang menarik. Aku akan membantu untuk mendapatkannya'batin Kyuhyun

"Kyu, Eunhyuk mana?"tanya Donghae yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tau, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya saat kalian berbicara berdua"jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku juga bersamanya di dekat lorong sekolah"sahut Ryeowook,

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatapnya, kemana Eunhyuk?

Jung seongsenim masuk ke kelas beberapa menit yang lalu, Eunhyuk belum lagi muncul, Donghae terlihat cemas.

"Apa dia masih marah pada ku?padahal adegan mengelap tisu ke bajunya itu karena aku merasa bersalah padanya"gumam Donghae

"Donghae, kau jangan cemas berlebihan padanya. Hyuki bukan orang yang seperti anak kecil, saat ada masalah malah lari, dia sudah dewasa dan kau sebaiknya tenang"kata Kyuhyun

Karena tidak mau membuat Eunhyuk marah lagi, Donghae memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Semua siswa di kelas tampak serius mendengarkan penjelasan Jung Seongsenim di depan.

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu menghentikan penjelasan Jung Seongsenim, pandangannya tertuju pada pintu geser di sampingnya.

"Masuk"perintahnya

Pintu geser itu terbuka dan keluarlah Kim Hyukjae dengan baju atasan olahraga dan juga baju seragamnya yang basah di tangan.

"Mianhamnida Jung Seongsenim, saya terlambat. Tadi terjadi se—"belum selesai Eunhyuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia terlambat, Jung Seongsenim sudah menyuruhnya duduk. Hieh?Aneh..Jung Seongsenim tidak marah padanya, apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Saya mengerti. Sekarang kamu kembali duduk dan catat materi ini. Arraseo?"kata Jung Seongsenim. Eunhyuk hanya menganguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Saat lewat Eunhyuk bingung, keadaan di kelasnya tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Teman-temannya tidak menatapnya aneh dan tidak ada yang berbisik-bisik tentang kejadian tadi, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hari ini begitu aneh, sangat.

Lalu pandangannya teralih pada kursinya, Donghae tidak ada di sana, melainkan duduk di tempat Kyuhyun lagi. Eunhyuk duduk dan mulai mencatat, kepalanya penuh dengan kata 'Aneh'.

Saat melihat wajah Donghae tadi, terdapat rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya. Emosi membuatnya hilang kendali dan menampar anak itu hingga ujung biirnya berdarah. Ternyata dia baru sadar bahwa amarah bisa membuat dirinya seperti monster. Rasanya susah berbalik dan mengatakan terima kasih pada Donghae atau lebih tepatnya minta maaf, tubuhnya serasa membeku ada rasa malu dan juga bersalah yang menyelubungi hatinya. Lalu Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya pun berbalik, bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyuki, kau pinjam baju punya siapa?"tanya Ryeowook bingung

Lagi-lagi lidahnya kelu hanya untuk menyebut nama 'Lee Dongahe', ntah kenapa rasa bersalah itu lebih menyiksa dianding rasa bencinya terhadap namja itu.

"Kalau kau belum mau cerita ya sudah..nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan ke rumah mu oke"kata Ryeowok sedikit berbisik, tak lupa juga senyum terukir manis di wajahnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan Jung Seongsaenim menjelaskan materi.

Waktu pelajaran selesai dan semua siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Donghae juga demikian, setelah bel dia langsung mau pulang.

"Donghae"ini nih kalo yang manggil gak pakai 'hyung' di belakang nama Donghae udah tau, siapalagi kalo bukan Kyuhyun

"Sudah ku bilang kau itu lebih muda dari ku, panggil aku hyung!siwon saja memanggil aku hyung, kau juga memanggilnya hyungkan. Kenapa aku tidak?"protes Donghae, sayangnya aksi protesnya itu di acuhkan oleh Kyuhyun

"Setelah ini, sandiwara apalagi yang akan kau mainkan untuk merebut hati Kim Hyukajae, hah?"kata Kyuhyun dengan evil smirknya

Donghae berhenti berjalan.

"Waeyo?apa aku ada salah bicara, hm?"tanya Kyuhyun, seringainya masih setia menghiasi wajah manisnya itu. Sedetik berikutnya Dongahe ikut menyeringai bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kepintaran mu tidak dapat di bantah lagi. Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan tau, aku sudah memprediksi kau akan tau rencana ku ini.."Donghae berhenti sejenak

"-bantu aku mendapatkannya"

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Donghae, "Of course.."kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang lewat di tempat mereka berbincang-bincang langsung semangat, apalagi kalo bukan karena ada Kyuhyun di sana ng..dan juga teman barunya juga sih.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"tanya Siwon, sekedar basa basi

"Menunggu jemputan"jawab Kyuhyun asal

Donghae melirik ke Siwon lalu ke Kyuhyun. Siwon tengah memandang intens Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya sementara Kyuhyun tampak menghindari tatapan itu dan juga Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah di pandangan matanya.

"Ah..aku mengerti. Ehem, Kyuhyun-ah..aku antar kau pulang ya. Siwon-ah, kau tidak pulang?"kata Donghae dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda.

Donghae sengaja memancing kecurigaan Siwon, ada sedikit kesenangan di hatinya saat reaksi Siwon seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Ternyata menjahili teman sendiri itu menyenangkan.

"Sebentar, jangan bilang ..kalau kau.."Siwon menyeret Donghae sedikit menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang mereka aneh.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Kyuhyun"katanya, tentu saja berbisik.

Ucapan itu tentu saja membuat tawa Donghae membuncah, bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Siwon berpikiran seperti itu?. Siwon terkejut dengan respon Donghae, memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataannya barusan, pikir Siwon.

"Ya!kalian itu kenapa?aneh. Donghae kalo tidak ada yang mau di bicarakan lagi aku pulang. Umh..Siwon hyung, aku pamit pulang"kata Kyuhyun yang secara otomatis membuat acara bisik-bisik Siwon selesai.

"Ne, kami sudah selesai. Lagipula masalah kami tidak terlalu penting, ya kan Siwon?"tangan Donghae menyikut pinggang Siwon.

"A, ne"kata Siwon singkat

"Ya sudah..Annyeong"kata Kyuhyun, ia pun menghilang dari pandangan dua namja itu.

"Kau hamper membuatnya curiga hyung..hah tadi itu nyaris saja. Untung aku berbisik pelan kalau tidak, dia bisa tau kalau kita berbicara soal dia"ucap Siwon lega

"Nah Siwon-ah, karena Kyuhyun mau membantu ku mendapatkan Eunhyuk, kini giliran ku yang akan membantu mu mendapatkan Kyuhyun"kata Donghae

"Jeongmalyo hyung?Haah..gamsahamnida hyung!"seru Siwon

"Hey..hey..kau itu seme!gak cocok senang berlebihan begitu, terapkan gaya gentlemen mu itu padanya. Sudah aku mau pulang"Donghae pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri sendiri tanpa berpikir untuk bergerak sekalipun.

"Tuhan terima kasih sekarang aku mendapatkan perantara untuk 'mendapatkannya' "doa Siwon, dia selalu berterima kasih atas apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

Eunhyuk terlihat bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Makanan tak ada satupun di kulkas, ia lapar dan ia sudah tidak tahan dengan bunyi perutnya yang meronta-ronta minta diisi.

"Duh..Yesung hyung kemana sih?Inikan udah jam 4, kenapa belum pulang juga"eluh Eunhyuk, dia keluar kamar dan turun tangga hanya berniat menghilangkan laparnya dengan menonton TV, bermaksud melupakan kalo dia itu lapar.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia pun mulai menyalakan TV.

Ting Tong

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin merutuki orang itu, siapapun yang menganggunya sekarang, tapi mengingat hyungnya belum pulang Eunhyuk cepat-cepat membuka pintu itu.

"Pasti Yesung hyung!"ujarnya semangat

Clek

"Kau lama sekali membukakan pintunya"protes Yesung yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam.

Eunhyuk hanya mengerucutkan bibir, dasar hyung cerewet, pikirnya. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada seseorang yang masih diam berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hai Hyuki~"sapa Ryeowook

Senyuman Eunhyuk merekah, di tangan Ryeowook ada sebuah bungkusan, mungkinkah itu makanan?dari baunya sih iya.

"Chagiya~!ayo masuk. Kenapa hanya diam di sana. Hyuki kenapa kau biarkan dia berdiri di depan pintu begitu hah?"kata Yesung dari arah dapur

"Iyaa!ini juga baru mau masuk. Berisik kau ini.."omel Eunhyuk

"Deuro oseyo, Wooki"kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum kaku. Aneh.

"Gamsahamnida.."Ryeowook pun masuk diiringi Eunhyuk yang berjalan di belakangnya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Eunhyuk memegangi perutnya. Lapar ini tak tertahankan.

Ketiganya duduk di meja makan, tak ada yang bersuara terlebih dulu. Hening, sampai akhirnya Ryeowook menjerit.

"OMO!aku lupa..Hyuki..Sungi..kalian pasti lapar, kan?ini ku bawakan jajamyeon. Sebelum ke sini aku pergi membelinya terlebih dulu"

Eunhyuk sedikit menyeringai ke Yesung, pikiran mereka sama, daritadi yang mereka nantikan ialah makanan, makanya daritadi mereka diam saja, nahan lapar.

"Loh kok bengong gitu?gak suka ya?"tanya Ryeowook bingung

"Gak kok!"ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung bersamaan dan secara bersamaan pula mereka mengambil bungkusan berisi mie itu.

Merekapun makan dengan lahapnya, menyuapkan 1 atau 2 sendok jajamyeon ke mulut masing-masing. Taulah kalo orang lagi lapar udah gak mikirin imagenya, mereka makan udah kayak gak makan 3 minggu.

"Chagi..gomawo. Kau perhatian sekali"kata Yesung setelah selesai makan. Ryeowook mengelap mulut Yesung yang kotor dengan tissue, dan tentu saja adegan itu membuat Eunhyuk muak.

"Hey..hey..aku mencoba untuk makan di sini"protes Eunhyuk. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja, hah menyebalkan, pikir Eunhyuk.

"What's wrong with it?"tanya Yesung enteng. Eunhyuk hanya memutar matanya, malas mau menjawab lagi dan mulai melanjutkan makannya.

"Wooki, kapan kau menikah dengan Yesung hyung?kalian sudah seperti suami-istri saja"kata Eunhyuk, iseng saja bikin yeojachingu hyungnya sekaligus sahabatnya malu.

"Ya!Hyuki jangan bilang begitu, aku..jadi..malu..tau"protes Ryeowook sembari menutup mukannya

"Hyuki, kalau bisa kau juga cari pacar sana supaya ada yang menemani mu, ada yang meyamangati mu, dan menyayangi mu. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus, jadwal ku mungkin akan lebih banyak dan waktu di rumah mungkin sangat sedikit. Apa kau tidak ada dekat dengan seseorang?"saran Yesung

Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat, Pacar?dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu. Kalau dekat dengan seseorang, banyak orang yang dekat dengannya terlebih karena dia cukup di kenal di lingkungan sekolah, ia cukup banyak memiliki teman tapi tanpa ada perasaan khusus

"Aku tidak butuh pacar kalo sahabat juga bisa memberikan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau katakan hyung"jawab Eunhyuk ketus

"Apa maksud kata-kata mu itu?aku ini terkenal di sekolah, tentu saja banyak orang yang dekat dengan ku. Teman ku banyak, tidak seperti diri mu hyung"ujar Eunhyuk melanjutkan kata-kata ketusnya itu. Kenapa jadi ngomongin ini sih, dia gak pernah mikir sampai situ, berencana punya pacarpun tidak.

PLETTAK!

"Apa kau bilang!haish!kau menyebalkan Kim Hyukjae!Baboya!bukan itu maksud ku"karena kata-kata menyebalkan itu Eunhyuk berhasil mendapat satu jitakkan keras di kepalanya.

Dan sambil meringis kesakitan, Eunhyuk masih bisa bergumam yang tidak-tidak, "Aku bodoh itu karena banyak dekat-dekat dengan mu"

Sayangnya Yesung dengar gumaman itu dan hamper menjitak Eunhyuk untuk kedua kalinya, kalo bukan Ryeowook yang menahannya, Eunhyuk mungkin sudah babak belur.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Hyuki..apa kepala mu masih sakit?"tanya Ryeowook khawatir

Eunhyuk masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit, sedikit melirik ke arah Yesung, "Ne, appeuda~"kata Eunhyuk dengan manjanya, sebenarnya di buat-buat saja sih, pengen manas-manasin Yesung.

"Yak!jangan percaya sama dia Wooki, dia cuma pura-pura!dasar kau dongsaeng kurang ajar!"

Mau sebagaimana bentuk protes Yesung, tetap saja Ryeowook tak memperdulikannya. Dan tentu saja senyum kemenangan terulas di wajah Eunhyuk saat itu. Yesung yan melihat senyum itu ingin sekali protes lagi, Eunhyuk malah sudah menjulurkan lidah, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Ryeowook Eommanya, Yesung dan Eunhyuk anaknya..ckckck ada-ada saja mereka ini.

…

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedang berada di kamarnya -setelah kejadian kecil nan memalukan itu- niatnya sih mau belajar bersama, eh mereka malah malas-malasan di disitu

"Hyuki, masalah yang di sekolah itu.."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas sejenak

"Donghae merasa bersalah, dia mengganti semua kerugian yang aku minta. Termasuk susu stroberi ku"jelas Eunhyuk yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Dia benar-benar menganti semuanya, apa baju itu..juga?"tanya Ryeowook menunjuk baju olahraga yang tergantung di gantungan baju.

"Ya"jawab Eunhyuk singkat

"Hyuki, apa aku keterlaluan?"tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba

"T-tidak.."sulit sekali menjawab mana yang benar. Tapi lebih sulit berbohong pada teman sendiri

"Wooki..jawab saja yang jujur"pinta Eunhyuk yang mulai duduk menghadap Ryeowook

"Ne, kau keterlaluan Hyuki. Aku bukannya membenci mu makanya aku bilang begini, tapi aku juga kasihan pada Donghae-ssi"wajah Ryeowook tertunduk, berharap kata-katanya tidak mengecewakan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan, dan sekali menyebalkan tetap saja akan begitu. Dia adalah musuh ku saat ini, tapi karena dia sudah mengganti semuanya aku akan membiarkan langkah selanjutnya yang akan dia lakukan pada ku"ucap Eunhyuk dengan seringainya.

"Baiklah..aku akan menghabiskan semua susu stroberi ku sambil nonton—"

"B-bukan BF kan?"

"Anio, aku lagi malas nonton film yadong..hahaha gak perlu takut!"

'Aku akan membalas semuanya suatu saat nanti Donghae, hahaha!sekali kau mengerjai ku, 2 kali balasan yang akan kau dapat!'batin Eunhyuk

Ryeowook yang merasa aura membunuh di sekitar temannya itu hanya bisa diam saja. Merekapun keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk menuju ruang TV.

Keingin balas dendam Eunhyuk sudah menutupi rasa bersalahnya pada Lee Donghae. Dia jadi benci banget sama Donghae.

…

Balik ke tadi siang..

"Sudah kau berikan?"

"Sudah hyung, kenapa kau yang menggantinya hyung?seharusnya Donghae hyung saja yang ganti"

"Hae hyung sudah tau, dia juga berterima kasih pada kita."

**TBC**

Fiuuuhh!akhirnya chap 2 update juga!

Setelah UAN selesai, aku memang belum ngelanjutin proyek ku yang ini berhubung waktu itu otak ku lagi sekarat. Nah, readers sekalian..bagaimana chap 2nya?bagus kah?atau malah makin buruk dari sebelumnya?atau makin membosan kan?yah maaf ya readers sekalian, tapi aku udah berjuang buat menulis serangkaian kata ini. Kan udah di perpanjang sampai 3ribu word nih..

Aku juga nyadar kok, Wonkyu momentnya belum di mulai, kayaknya bakalan muncul di chap selanjutnya, maaf karena mungkin readers bakalan kecewa karena setelah membaca sedikit review kebanyakkan reviewers Rae adalah Wonkyu Shipper.

Apakah di sini masih ada typo(s) yang berkeliaran?silahkan di flame kalo emang ada, Rae udah malas buat ngecek lagi. Walaupun yang reviewnya sedikit, bukan berarti ff ini langsung terabaikan..Andwae!Rae akan tetap mempertahankan ff ini bagaimanapun caranya. Baiklah..sebagai penyemangat Rae untuk update chap selanjutnya mana reviewnya..?

Oh ya, bener-bener terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview ff Rae, yang udah nge-alert ff ini juga neomu neomu gomawooo deh

Terakhir,

Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Rae tapi fictnya punya Rae dong..

Summery : Ketika Donghae dan Siwon mengejar cinta mereka#isang(aneh). Tapi walau aneh terapkan RnR yah

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Namja lope namja. Ryeowook di sini itu yeoja a.k.a wanita, FemWook

A/N : Cerita ini abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), update sesuai mood, idenya pasaran. Rae ngaku sendiri kan?jadi bagi kalian yang ngeflame berarti setuju juga hahaha

Pair : (Haehyuk, Wonkyu)sedikit Yewook juga

Rate : T *cari aman aja dah..*

Genre : apakah fict ini bisa di katagorikan Romance n Friendship?aku sendiri bingung ini fict apaan (-_-")

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan /tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. Terima kasih.. ^_^**

My Target Is In You

…

Seperti biasanya, Eunhyuk datang ke sekolah, tapi kali ini ada yang lain dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Wah, bahagia banget kayaknya nih. Ada apa?"kata Kyuhyun saat dia berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk di lorong kelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"dia jelas menyangkalnya, tapi tetap saja senyumannya itu setia di wajah miliknya. Tidak, ini senyuman jahat.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau cerita. Aku ke kelas duluan"Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kelas meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Hai tuan muda~"sapa Siwon jelas tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaa!"jerit Kyuhyun karena terkejut.

"Hahahaha..manisnya. Bahkan terkejut saja kau berteriak seperti itu"kata Siwon yang masih susah menghilangkan tawanya.

"Yak!Choi Siwon, kau kenapa jadi menyebalkan seperti ini. Pergi kau dari hadapan ku, menyebalkan!ini sudah 2 tahun kau lakukan pada ku, kenapa di ulangi lagi!aku tidak suka kau memanggil ku begitu"gerutunya, diapun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kelas.

"Jangan suka main-main dengan Kyuhyun, dia bisa membunuh mu kapan saja"kata Eunhyuk memperingati sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun masuk ke kelas.

"Hah, ada apa dengan mereka. Sensi banget hari ini?biarinlah..Ah!Hyung!"sapa Siwon pada Donghae saat melihat Donghae.

"Annyeong Siwon!"balas Donghae dengan senyumannya

"Hari ini aku akan mentraktir mu makan siang.."kata Siwon

"Eoh?tumben sekali. Kenapa kau ini?senang sekali"

"Anio, memangnya salah kalau aku baik. Sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita tentang aku dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja kau lebih mudah menakhlukkan Kyuhyun untuk ku"

"Ne ne..aku akan datang untuk makan siang gratis hari ini. Sampai jumpa jam istirahat Siwon"Donghae pun menghilang di pintu kelas 2-1

Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelasnya juga.

…

"Donghae-ssi~"panggil seorang yeoja yang datang menghampiri Donghae saat namja itu masuk ke kelas

"Hai yeoja cantik.."puji Donghae dengan senyum menawan.

"Apa nanti siang kau sibuk? aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang jam istirahat nanti"

"Umhh..sebenarnya aku mau tapi, aku sudah dapat undangan dari ketua OSIS, mianhae lain kali saja ya cantik..~"tolak Donghae dengan halus, bahkan sempat-sempat saja dia menggoda yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya dia duduk ke bangkunya. Di sebelah Kim Hyukjae.

"Donghae"panggil Eunhyuk.

Donghae melirik kearah Eunhyuk, "Wae?"kata Donghae dengan senyumannya.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan baju olahraga yang di pinjamkan olehnya kemarin dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Terima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan baju ini, dan maaf sudah melukai bibir mu kemarin"kata Eunhyuk

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tau kau pasti salah paham dengan yang masalah kemarin"balas Donghae dengan senang hati. Ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk berbicara baik padanya setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Iya, aku salah paham. Umh..Donghae apa kau mau membantu ku?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang terdengar manja dan menggoda -menurut Donghae-

Terpaksa Donghae menelan ludah melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti itu. Dengan susah payah dia menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadi.

"A-a..a-a.."Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah lain dan menatur nafasnya.

Ia kembali memandang Eunhyuk dengan senyumnya, "Tentu saja, apapun untuk mu Kim Hyukjae"jawabnya lancar dan dengan gaya keren tentunya.

Eunhyuk hanya menyeringai sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk manis karena guru sudah masuk ke kelas.

…

Jam istirahat pun tiba, semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju ke kantin. Donghae bergegas menuju kantin, namun tangan Eunhyuk mencegahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Eunhyuk

"Ke kantin"jawab Donghae enteng, tampaknya dia lupa ajakan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Tidak ingin menemani ku ke perpustakaan?"tanya Eunhyuk lagi

"Oh ya ampun aku sampai lupa, begini saja..aku makan dulu di kantin, kau juga makan ya. Nanti sekitar pertengahan jam masuk aku akan langsung ke perpustakaan"jelas Donghae

Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat kesal

'Rencana A, delay!'katanya dalam hati

-Di kantin-

"Kyu, kau mau kan makan siang bersama ku?"

"Andwae!hyung~aku gak mau~..banyak urusan di perpustakaan"

"Ayolah kyu, masa hari ini kau jahat sekali dengan ku?aku salah apa, huh?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sibuk hyung.."

"Kyu~a—"

"Ehem!apa aku menggangu?hahaha"kata Donghae yang sedikit menggangu acara Wonkyu

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Siwon yang di gunakan untuk mencegahnya lari ke perpustakaan.

"Sangat menggangu"jawab Kyuhyun kesal

"Benarkah?maaf Kyu, tapi aku di sini karena undangan makan siang dari Siwon. Kenapa kau kesal?tidak bisa berduaan, hm?"kata Donghae sedikit menggoda

"Hae hyung, kau pesan saja dulu. Biarkan saja, mungkin aku keterlaluan memaksanya"

"S-siapa bilang aku akan pergi, aku akan tetap di sini untuk menagih makan siang gratis ku juga!"sangkal Kyuhyun, ia pun ikutan duduk di kursi.

"Tadi rasanya kau menolak mati-matian, kenapa dengan mudah menerima ajakan ku setelah ada Hae hyung?"

"Itu biar dia tidak terus mengoda ku"jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat Donghae -dengan senang memesan makan siang gratisnya- sinis dan dingin.

Siwon melihat arah pandang Kyuhyun penasaran, "Tampaknya kau marah sekali dengannya, ada masalah apa?"tanya Siwon

Terdengar suara kekesalan dari Kyuhyun, "Cih, Seharusnya aku yang menang di level 35. Dia curang!"

Wajahnya tambah kesal lagi saat orang yang ia maksud datang dengan wajah bodoh dan menyebalkannya -menurut Kyuhyun-

"Hahaha..waeyo?kesal karena kalah?kesal karena aku menggoda mu?kesal karena aku ada disini?atau kesal karena tidak makan gratis?"lagi-lagi Donghae menjahili Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan beruntunnya.

Kyuhyun memberi tatapan deathglare kebencian pada Donghae, yang di tatap hanya tertawa renyah dan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Siwon, apa dia juga seperti ini saat kau menemukannya?"kata Donghae memulai pembicaraan mereka -Siwon dan Donghae maksudnya- sambil menyeruput kuah ramyeon yang masih panas itu.

Siwon tersenyum, "Mungkin lebih parah dari yang kau lihat saat ini. Dia sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah, dan dia itu..-"Siwon berhenti sebentar dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Donghae

"-dia itu tidak punya teman, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook adalah teman barunya di kelas 2 hahaha.."

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Siwon, "Choi Siwon!aku dengar itu babo!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar tawa dari Donghae, "Apa juga kekanak-kanakan?"tanya Donghae di sela-sela tawanya

"Sifat kekanak-kanakannya sedikit berkurang hari ini, ku pikir sih begitu tadi pagi..eh taunya sekarang begitu lagi. Sayang kau hanya melihat yang seperti ini, dulu gayanya benar-benar seperti 'Tuan Muda Cho', aku rasa sekarang dia lebih baik hahaha"jawab Siwon yang mungkin benar-benar sudah hilang rasa bersalahnya.

Kyuhyun jelas-jelas ada di sana, di dekat mereka berdua, mendengarkan dengan senang hati dan penuh kekesalan, tapi dia hanya diam. Mungkin belum saatnya dia protes, karena memang itu yang ia lakukan saat kelas satu.

**-Flashback-**

Awal tahun ajaran baru, juga di lengkapi dengan siswa-siswi baru. Untuk ukuran SM High School mungkin banyaknya orang yang mendaftar masuk bukan suatu masalah, yang di cari di sekolah ini adalah bakat dan kepintaran. Bagaimana jika ada calon siswa yang mempunyai bakat tapi tak punya otak alias kurang pintar(bukan bodoh loh)?SM dengan sangat yakin untuk menolak calon siswa tersebut. Itu adalah resiko bagi orang yang mendaftar di sekolah ini, SM suka siswa yang saling bersaing dengan siswa lainnya, mereka harus pintar dan juga punya kemampuan itu kunci dari segala kunci untuk masuk ke sekolah ini dengan mudah.

Untuk seorang **Cho Kyuhyun**, dia sangat mudah di terima di sekolah bergengsi ini. Bukan, bukan karena dia seorang anak yang kaya atau semacamnya, tapi dia memenuhi standart seorang siswa SM High School. Berbakat, ya dia sangat berbakat. Kepintaran, jangan pernah mengajaknya mengerjakan soal matematika yang sulit, maka kau akan kalah telak saat ronde pertama. Mengenai kaya, **Cho Kyuhyun** sendiri adalah anak dari pemegang perusahaan tersohor di Korea, dia adalah **Tuan Muda **Kyuhyun, begitulah semua pelayan, penjaga, dan juga supir memanggilnya.

Dia terkenal, di segani, dan juga di sukai banyak yeoja di sekolah ini. Yah, termasuk **Choi Siwon**, oh tapi Siwon menyukainya karena dia namja, bukan yeoja -karena pemakaian kata termasuk tadi-.

"Tidakkah dia..begitu cantik?"kata Siwon sambil terus memandangi namja yang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol di PSP miliknya.

Spontan orang yang mendengarnya hampir tersedak air minumnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?Choi Siwon baru saja mengatakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun itu cantik?Cho Kyuhyun namja kan?yang benar saja, Choi Siwon memang sudah gila, yah gila karena pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila Shiyuan, jangan sampai dia mendengarnya. Kau bisa keluar dari sekolah ini kalau dia tau"kata orang itu memperingati.

"Zhoumi-ah, kau harus benar-benar melihatnya. Dia begitu indah"kata Siwon yang -masih- memandangi namja manis itu, mungkin di pandangan mata Siwon di belakang Kyuhyun ada bunga-bunga dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, fantastic imagination siwon!tapi kau benar-benar sudah buta, sangat jelas di belakang Kyuhyun ada bodyguard yang setia menunggu tuannya selesai bermain game.

"Mian, Shiyuan. Tapi masih ada Henry di pikiran ku"kata namja yang di panggil Zhoumi oleh Siwon sedikit acuh.

Siwon langsung keluar dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil kaleng soda yang tersisa setengah itu, bicara dengan Zhoumi tidak ada untungnya, dia malah sibuk mengingatkan bahwa dia sudah punya namjachingu. Menyebalkan.

"Apa dia sudah punya namjachingu?"tanya Siwon lagi, Zhoumi memandangnya kesal.

"Kenapa tanya pada ku, tanya saja pada dia langsung"kata Zhoumi

"Hah, kau benar!tanya padanya langsung ya.."

Zhoumi tersentak, Siwon ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?ah, mungkin jawaban yang kedua lebih tepat, dia mungkin pura-pura bodoh, nilainya tertinggi semester ini sangat tidak mungkin jika Siwon saat ini bodoh, ataupun mungkin kepalanya terbentur di tembok terdekat?ah, itu dugaan yang tidak masuk akal..mana mungkin.

"S-shiyuan!kau tidak benar-benar..-kan..?"

Hah, bagus Zhoumi!kau terlambat untuk mencegahnya.

"Ehem, selamat siang 'Tuan Muda' "

Merasa ada yang menyapanya, Kyuhyun pun mendongak dan sempat mempause gamenya. Melihat Siwon dalam hitungan detik lalu kembali tidak perduli.

'Cih, hanya sampah lainnya, ya sampah yang sama. Tidak berguna dan tidak perlu di pikirkan, hanya merusak kenyamanan dan pemandangan orang . Choi Siwon bodoh!'kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Shiyuan!kau gila!jangan cari masalah, ayo cepat pergi!"kata Zhoumi yang sudah menyeret Siwon, tapi yang di seret tetap mau berada di situ masih dengan senyumannya.

"Mianhamnida karena sudah mengganggu kegiatan anda Tuan Muda Cho, teman saya mungkin sudah gila"

Kyuhyun menyimpan PSPnya ke dalam saku celananya dan menyeringai, sangat mengerikan.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, kenapa aku selalu muak dengan muka mu Choi Siwon!"kata Kyuhyun ketus. Zhoumi diam dan berhenti menarik-narik baju Siwon. Apa?k-ketiga..kalinya?

"A-apa?k-ketiga kalinya?"tanya Zhoumi tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun makin menatap malas dua orang di hadapannya, mungkin bermain-main sebentar tidak apa?

"Pertama kali saat di perpustakaan, dia menghampiri ku dengan tingkah gilanya. Dia pikir siapa dia, benar-benar bodoh!"

Zhoumi memandang Siwon horror, jadi itu alasan kenapa dia tidak boleh ikut ke perpustakaan saat itu?

"Kedua kalinya saat jam olahraga, dia membawakan minuman untuk ku. Dia sudah membuat ku di tertawakan seluruh orang di kelas ku karena aku kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang di kunjungi ibunya untuk mengantar bekal buat anaknya!sungguh menjijikan!"

"Dan ketiga kalinya, kau datang dengan ekspresi yang begitu biasa di hadapan ku. Kau benar-benar sampah!kau membuat aku di perhatikan semua orang sekarang..belum cukup kau mempermalukan ku setelah pertemuan yang kedua?"

Siwon tertawa, karena seluruh siswa yang tengah berada di sana terdiam melihat pertarungan Cho vs Choi, jadi hanya suara tawa dari Siwonlah yang bergema di kantin.

"Soal pertemuan yang kedua..bukankah itu kenyataan bahwa kau itu masih kecil?umur mu bahkan jauh dari kami semua yang berada di sini, lalu kenapa kalian harus takut dengan bayi ini?bukankah itu tindakan yang bodoh?Tuan Muda Cho, kau harus menghilangkan sifat manja mu itu pada oranglain, oh atau apa perlu bodyguard mu yang tampak sangar ini di suruh pulang saja agar kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman mu?tapi aku bersedia untuk menjaga mu Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah punya namjachingu?"

"K-kau!—"

"Ahh..apa aku salah, kau bahkan tidak punya teman di sekolah karena image mu yang sangat di takuti di sekolah ini. Semua manusia di ciptakan berpasang-pasang aku yakin kau di ciptakan untuk bersama ku, kita bahkan sama"

"Heh!kau bodoh ya?Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir, kita itu jelas berbeda. Aku Cho Kyuhyun sedangkan kau Choi Siwon yang jelek, sok keren, dan tidak tau malu!"

"Benarkah?bukankah apa yang kau bilang itu kenyataan, fakta bahwa aku memang tampan, keren,d—"

"Kau!Choi Siwon!orang yang bodoh, menyebalkan dan tuli. Aku tidak pernah memuji mu sekalipun"

"HAHAHAHA!bahkan marah saja kau hanya bisa menghina orang, benar-benar tuan muda kecil nakal yang manis"

Orang-orang syok dengan kata-kata Siwon barusan. Dia sudah menghina seorang Cho Kyuhyun habis-habisan. Tapi jika di pikir, ada benarnya kata-kata Siwon tadi, mereka takut Kyuhyun karena takut di keluarkan dari sekolah ini. Masalah umur, Kyuhyun benar-benar jauh untuk di takuti.

"Hah!Bagus!apa ada lagi yang ingin mengejek ku seperti orang yang tidak tau diri ini?"tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat seluruh siswa yang berada di sana.

Jawabannya hanya wajah takut yang di tundukan dari para siswa yang berada di sana.

"Wajah mu yang manis ini tidak baik untuk marah-marah. Ayolah tersenyum, kau akan terlihat lebih cantik kalau begitu. Dan satulagi, aku tidak takut dengan mu tuan muda yang manis"

"Cih, terserah!yang jelas kau belum menang Choi Siwon"kata Kyuhyun yang langsung pergi dari kantin yang di ikuti para bodyguardnya.

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun di sana semua orang langsung bersorak senang, akhirnya tiba..tiba saatnya ada seseorang yang mampu melawan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Setidaknya kali ini mereka terselamatkan.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara gaduh itu, dia berhenti berjalan.

"Tuan Muda, ada apa?"

"A-anni, kalian pulanglah. Aku tidak mau membuat kalian repot"

"Tapi-"

"Dia betul, aku memang anak kecil yang kemana-mana selalu di awasi. Apa aku ini monster?aku juga ingin punya seorang teman. Dia tidak tau rasanya jadi aku, dia hanya orang bodoh dan menyebalkan!"

Mau tidak mau para bodyguard mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan Tuan Mudanya,tinggallah Kyuhyun sendiri di lorong kelas ini.

"Choi Siwon..dia terlalu bersinar!"gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Beraninya dia menertawakan ku, dia pikir siapa dia?Awas saja kau Choi Siwon!"hatinya yang mulai redup kembali terang oleh api kebencian. Dia menyeringai layaknya orang yang akan bersiap untuk membunuh seseorang.

...

"Siwon, kau tidak takut di keluarkan dari sekolah?dia begitu memegang kuat sekolah kita karena dia termasuk pemberi dana terbesar pada sekolah ini"

"Apa yang harus aku takutkan?dia hanya membawa nama Appanya. Di mata ku, Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah namja manis nan polos yang hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Appanya, bukan seorang monster "

**End of Flashback**

Well, sebenarnya itu awal dari pertemuan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka memang selalu buat keributan kalau bertemu. Tapi mereka berteman karena satu hal. Siwon baik dan sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun merasa nyaman di dekat Siwon. Mereka baikkan dan memilih untuk berteman sekarang. Kyuhyun bahkan meninggalkan gaya hidupnya yang biasanya di kawal bodyguard sekarang hanya dirinya yang berjalan bebas kemana-mana, Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang sangat biasa. Semua siswa juga sudah lepas dari ikatan Kyuhyun mereka juga seperti lupa dengan nama Tuan Muda Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!kau menyebalkan sekali saat itu. Aku sangat ingin memukul mu saat itu juga, tapi hae hyung..dia terus berkata aku itu manis, jelas aku ini namja tampan dan keren. Bodoh!"

"Tapi, bagi ku kau memang begitu, kau ngambek saja bikin aku gemes"Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Donghae memasukkan mie terakhirnya ke dalam mulut sebelum merespon cerita temannya itu.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir, Kayaknya cerita mu itu de ja vu ke saat ini. Kalian awalnya tidak akur, kan?sama halnya seperti aku dan Eunhyuk sekarang. Aku sebagai Siwon dan Eunhyuk sebagai Kyuhyun"kata Donghae.

Siwon menggangguk setuju, "Ya itu benar.."

"Anio!aku tidak mau disamakan dengan monyet liar itu. Dan kau hyung, kau mau saja disamakan dengan ikan yang terdampar di daratan ini?yg bnr sja.."celetuk Kyuhyun dengan seringai evilnya, Donghae jelas tidak terima di katai begitu.

"Ya!enak saja kau. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, ada benarnya kata-kata mu itu, Eunhyuk tidak se-evil diri mu, hah menyebalkan"

"Ah, kau benar Kyu. Aku tidak setuju dengan mu hyung. Eunhyuk tidak semanis dan sekyut Kyuhyun, jangan samakan mereka"sahut Siwon, tak lupa ia sempat tersenyum jahil pada Kyuhyun.

"Hah mulai lagi. Jangan suka memuji ku dengan kata-kata yang menjijikan itu hyung"protes Kyuhyun

"Eunhyuk adalah makhluk yang paling manis, imut yang ada di bumi ini. Kau Siwon, kau benar-benar sudah hilang kewarasan mu karena sudah memuji anak ini"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam. "Ya!Lee Donghae, kau menyebalkan. Pergi ke neraka saja sana"

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi bersama mu, kau kan iblis. Mungkn saja kau tau arah jalan menuju ke sana hahaha..!"balas Donghae lalu tertawa setelahnya. Kyuhyun lucu juga jika di ajak bercanda, habisnya bawaannya serius terus sih.

"hahaha itu tidak lucu ikan busuk!"kata Kyuhyun sarkaktis

"Hey, hyung kenapa kau mengatainya iblis, dia itu malaikat yang paling indah."sahut Siwon

Donghae diam dan mijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit gara-gara perkataan Siwon.

"Siwon, kalau kau ada waktu luang, ikutlah bersama ku periksa mata bila perlu cuci otak mu. Sudahlah, kalau lama-lama aku di sini yang ada perang mulut dengan 'malaikat' mu itu lagi. Aku duluan, gomawo sudah traktir makan siang."

Kyuhyun men-death glare Donghae sebelum namja itu benar-benar pergi.

"Eoh?ne, cheonma"kata Siwon heran, tampaknya dia gak ngerti maksud Donghae barusan.

"Hyung~kenapa Hae hyung sangat menyebalkan?"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit manja.

Siwon heran dengan perubahan sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat drastis. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun bersikap seolah-olah dia sedang marah dengan Siwon?lalu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?. Mungkin wajar jika Siwon memikirkan ini dengan wajah yang heran.

"Kau tidak marah pada ku?"tanya Siwon.

"Kenapa harus marah pada mu?"tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Tadi pagi kau acuh pada ku, lalu tadi saat aku memuji mu kau marah, biasanya juga tidak."lanjut Siwon

"A-ah, itu karna ada ikan. Kau orang yang paling baik hyung, mana mungkin aku jahat pada mu"jawab Kyuhyun

"Kenapa hanya karena Hae hyung?"tanya Siwon sedikit curiga. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun menyukai Donghae?

"Dia itu menyebalkan hyung, dia suka sekali menertawakan orang. Dan aku tidak suka di tertawakan orang, dia pasti akan terus mengejek ku"kata Kyuhyun

Bodoh, mungkin tidak seharusnya Siwon berpikiran seperti itu tadi. Dia terlalu khawatir akan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Selamanya Kyuhyun adalah miliknya dan tidak akan pernah berubah sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Ah, baiklah akui itu sebagai pernyataan sepihak dari seorang CHOI SIWON.

"Hahaha, masih seperti yang dulu. Tidak suka ditertawakan orang"

…

Di perpustakaan

"Akh!mana ikan itu..ini sudah pertengahan jam istirahat, kenapa belum juga datang"kata Eunhyuk resah.

Dia menunggu di depan pintu perpustakaan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan berharap Donghae datang agar ia siap memulai rencananya tadi.

"Eunhyuuuukkkk!"panggil Donghae saat tiba di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Ck!kau sangat terlambat Donghae, ayo masuk!lalu ambil buku yang ada di meja paling ujung"perintah Eunhyuk yang tak memperdulikan betapa capeknya Donghae berlari ke perpustakaan yang berada di lantai 2.

Kantin di lantai 1 terletak paling ujung dengan segala liku-liku dan banyak orang, Donghae sudah melewati semua itu hanya untuk menepati janji pada Eunhyuk untuk membantunya di perpustakaan. Tapi yang ia saat datang ia malah di acuhkan begitu saja, okelah dia bisa memaklumi itu. Mungkin karena dia terlambat makanya Eunhyuk kesal.

"Eunhyuk, apa ini buku-bukunya?"Donghae terkejut melihat tumpukan buku-buku tebal dan banyak itu. Eunhyuk menyuruhnya untuk membawanya?Kenapa Eunyuk kejam sekali?

"Ya, kenapa?tidak mau?ya sudah..kalau tidak mau aku bisa menyuruh oranglain"kata Eunhyuk yang beranjak mengambil tumpukan buku-buku itu. Melewati Donghae yang hanya berdiri terdiam.

"E-eh?Anio..biar aku saja"cegah Donghae.

Eunhyuk menyeringai, bagus.

"Buku-buku ini mau di apakan?"tanya Donghae

"Di pindahkan ke ruangan khusus MIPA, jangan lupa buka sepatu mu dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam sana. Sudah ya, aku ada urusan lainnya"Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan Donghae yang susah payah mengangkat buku tebal nan banyak itu.

"Hah..baiklah Donghae!kau kuat, mari lakukan ini"perlahan tapi pasti dia mengangkat buku itu menuju ruangan yang Eunhyuk katakan tadi. Walaupun Donghae baru di sekolah ini, namun dia terbantu oleh papan nama ruangan yang di tempel di setiap pintu ruangan lainnya, jadi ia dengan mudah menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Sementara Eunhyuk memantaunya dari balik lemari tumpukan buku-buku tidak jauh dari tempat Donghae berada, dengan was-was.

"Apa dia benar-benar ingin membawa buku-buku tebal itu?Ah..aku bahkan tidak kuat mengangkatnya kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu!Dia sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam sana ini saatnya aku beraksi"

Eunhyuk berjalan pelan ke arah pintu masuk ruangan MIPA, namun ia malah menabrak seseorang.

"Ah..Chwae song hamnida!"

"Hah..kenapa kau begitu ceroboh monyet"ujar seseorang yang ditabrak Eunhyuk.

Siapa lagi yang berani mengatakan hal itu selain Kyuhyun?ya Kyuhyun lah yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Eoh?K-kyu?"kata Eunhyuk tak percaya, selama rencananya berjalan, orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui adalah Kyuhyun. Dia bisa saja tau rencana ini dan mengatakannya pada Donghae!ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Ya, kenapa?ini memang aku, Cho Kyuhyun namja paling tampan di sekolah ini"kata Kyuhyun yang malah memuji dirinya sendiri.

Ada dua sepatu yang sama di depan pintu ruangan khusus MIPA, Eunhyuk tidak menyadari hal itu. "Hyuki, tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan?apa yang kau cari?"tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk terkejut, akankah Kyuhyun tau rencananya?

"A-a..um..aku mengembalikan buku pinjaman ku"jawab Eunhyuk sedikit gugup. Hyuk, berhentilah bersikap yang aneh di depan Kyuhyun, kau bisa membuatnya curiga, kau tau itu?

"Oh, sudah ya..aku mau ke kelas dulu"Kyuhyun pun pamit dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum kaku.

"Huuh..akhirnya setan itu pergi. Mana sepatu Donghae?"Eunhyuk sibuk mencari sepatu Donghae di beberapa tumpukan sepatu-sepatu lainnya.

"-Hah..ini dia. Ayo kita bermain simpul tali kekeke"kata Eunhyuk saat ia menemukan sepatu yang ia rasa milik Donghae.

Setelah selesai dengan rencananya Eunhyuk tersenyum lega dengan sedikit senyum licik diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat pertunjukkan memalukan ini"ujarnya dengan bangga.

Dia berjalan santai menuju ruang baca, namun belum sampai 2-3 langkah, langkahnya terhenti.

"Donghae?".

"Hai Hyuk, buku-buku mu sudah ku bawa dan tata dengan rapi di ruangan MIPA, apalagi yang bisa ku bantu?".

Mulut Eunhyuk hanya terbuka dan tertutup, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi susah rasanya, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

"Hyuk?gwenchanayo?"tanya Donghae khawatir.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?bukankah kau masih ada di dalam sana?"Eunhyuk masih saja sibuk melihat ke belakang, tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang ada di depannya.

"Tadi ada orang yang berbaik hati mau membantu ku, jadi aku bisa langsung keluar, tapi aku tak menemukan mu jadi aku mencari mu, dan sekarang ketemu. Kau kemana saja?"mengerti maksud Eunhyuk yang mungkin kebingungan, Donghae pun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"J-jadi sepatu itu milik siapa?"tanya Eunhyuk tak kalah terkejut. Ia salah memasang perangkap. Jadi siapa yang kena perangkap miliknya?

"U-uaaaa!"seseorang mendorong -lebih tepatnya ia terjatuh- Eunhyuk ke depan sehingga ia terjatuh dengan kuat ke arah Donghae.

Brakk!

Perpustakaan yang sunyi kini berisik akibat insiden tersebut. Siswa yang berada di sana melihat mereka.

Eunhyuk salah mengikat tali sepatu orang, ia pikir sepatu itu milik Donghae. Well, sebenarnya ini bisa di bilang 'senjata makan tuan'.

"Aigoo"aduh Eunhyuk kesakitan

"Haishh!siapa yang sudah mengikat tali sepatu ku jadi seperti ini?pantas saja aku terjatuh. Sial!kalo saja aku bertemu dengannya akan ku patahkan tulang-tulangnya itu"grutu orang itu

Deg

'Apa?d-dipatahkan tulang-tulangnya?'batin Eunhyuk ngeri ketika mendengar grutuan orang itu

Eunhyuk langsung sadar akan sekitarnya, orang-orang yang memandanginya, dan sesuatu yang empuk di bawahnya, apa?APA?

"Lee Donghae!apa yang kau lakukan?"jerit Eunhyuk yang langsung membenahi dirinya. Berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae dengan segala amarahnya. Yah..terjadi lagi.

"Yak!Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?Tulang ku serasa mau patah menahan mu tadi, haish kau berat sekali. Masih untung aku ada di depan mu, kalau aku tidak ada kau pasti akan menciumi lantai ini"kata Donghae yang ikut berdiri, sesekali ia meringis sakit saat mencoba menggerakkan badannya.

"Ahh..maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kalian terjatuh. Mianhamnida. Ada seseorang yang menjahili ku, lihatlah..tali sepatu ku terikat seperti ini"kata korban Eunhyuk.

Donghae melihat sepatu milik orang itu. Sepatu mereka sama. Sama persis.

"Ini semua salah mu Donghae. Kalau kau tidak cepat selesai, kau yang akan jatuh dan aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Apa?jadi maksud mu kau yang mengikat tali sepatu ku hingga aku terjatuh seperti ini?Kau..!"orang itu menatap Eunhyuk marah. Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri, apa tulangnya akan patah di depan semua orang yang ada di sini?tapi dia masih mau hidup. Sungguh.

Orang itu bersiap melayangkan tinju pada Eunhyuk, namun Donghae menahannya.

"Jangan buat kekacauan di perpustakaan, suara kita saja sudah membuat berisik. Jika kau mau berkelahi, selesaikan di luar"kata Donghae.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah membantu ku tadi. Mohon maaf sudah merepotkan mu"lanjut Donghae.

Orang itu cengok. Petugas perpustakaan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya masalah kecil, Kang In-ssi terjatuh dan tak sengaja mendorong teman ku sehingga terjadi keributan di sini"jawab Donghae sopan

"Walaupun ini kejadian yang tidak di sengaja. Saya minta untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini sekarang!Dan hukuman ini untuk kalian bertiga"kata Petugas itu dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kangin-ssi, aku mewakili teman ku untuk minta maaf. Mianhamnida"kata Donghae sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tidak butuh di bela!aku benci kau Donghae!"Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Orang-orang hanya melihatnya pergi, termasuk Donghae dan seorang korban yang bernama Kangin.

"Apa-apaan dia itu, sudah membuat kekacauan tidak mau bertanggung jawab pula, awas saja dia.."protes Kangin.

"Y-yak!Donghae!kau mau kemana?Haish..semuanya saja sekalian pergi dari sini, menyebalkan"grutu Kangin karena di tinggal.

"Eunhyuk!Chamkkaman yo!Eunhyuk!"kata Donghae yang tengah mengejar Eunhyuk yang berlari, aia berusaha menggapai lengan namja itu. Dapat, ia langsung menariknya agak kasar.

"Kau kenapa hah?"

"Lepaskan!"ujar Eunhyuk yang memberontak dari pegangan Donghae, tapi genggaman itu terlalu kuat sehingga Eunhyuk sedikit kesulitan.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya"kata Donghae sedikit memaksa.

"Aku benci kau Donghae"kata-kata itu terluncur begitu mulus dari mulut Eunhyuk. Ya, memang itu yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Ya ya..aku tau itu, kau terus bilang begitu pada ku. Tapi apa arti semua ini, apa arti kejadian yang baru saja terjadi?"Donghae masih tetap memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Eunhyuk merencanakan sesuatu barusan, kan?

"Aku ingin membalaskan dendam ku, kau mempermalukan ku, dan aku tidak terima itu terjadi. Sekarang kau melakukannya lagi dan aku semakin membenci mu"jawab Eunhyuk tanpa memandang wajah yang ia ajak bicara.

"Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?kau memakan korban, kau tau itu?"Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu dan sedikit kekesalan.

"Aku tidak perduli asalkan kau juga kena sakitnya"Eunhyuk masih saja keras kepala dan kembali memberontak untuk melarikan diri. Namun genggaman itu mengendur, tangan Eunhyuk lepas begitu mudahnya, bukan karena Eunhyuk yang mampu melepaskannya, tapi karena Donghae yang sengaja melepaskannya.

"Terserah kau Eunhyuk, aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan mu. Aku hanya ingin kau juga punya rasa tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan perkara yang kau buat"

".."

"Aku pergi"hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Donghae sebelum akhirnya dia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku perduli dengan sikap mu yang seperti itu Donghae, aku tidak akan lemah. Aku akan membalas mu lagi. Tunggu saja"sebuah senyum licik tersungging di wajahnya. Hatinya hanya memiliki sedikit celah cahaya kebaikan, selebihnya..gelap penuh dengan kebencian.

...

"Ne, Kangin-ssi.."panggil Donghae saat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan lagi.

Kangin yang tengah membereskan beberapa buku itu pun tersentak lalu memandang ke arah Donghae.

"Donghae-ah..kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku, kau juga harus memberekan semua ini. Hah menyebalkan sekali"protes Kangin. Donghae tersenyum dan sekali lagi meminta maaf pada Kangin.

"Mianhae Kangin-ssi..aku begitu merepotkan mu, padahal kita baru beberapa jam yang lalu kenal. Bolehkah aku memanggil mu dengan sebutan hyung?"

"A-ah, tentu saja boleh. Aku juga sedikit kurang nyaman di panggil formal begitu. Mana orang menyebalkan yang kau kejar itu?masih belum sadar juga?"

"Tenang saja hyung, dia pasti akan datang. Kalaupun dia tidak datang, dia akan melakukan tugasnya ini setelah kita selesai, ku rasa di akan malu jika bekerja bersama kita, aku tau dia juga ingin minta maaf..namun karena dia salah gengsinya jadi tinggi dan dia memilih untuk pergi mengembalikkan rasa malunya yang memuncak"jelas Donghae

"Hah terserah, yang jelas dia orang yang salah dalam masalah ini. Donghae-ah, aku hanya bisa melakukan segini saja, sebentar lagi bel masuk bordering. Karena aku kelas 3, aku tidak boleh terlambat masuk kelas. Ahh..sekali lagi senang bisa mengenal mu Lee Donghae"Kangin pun pergi meninggalkan Donghae sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya.

Donghae tersenyum, baru kali ini dia merasa senang punya teman baru. Baru kali ini dia merasa senang menjalankan hidup sebagai seorang anak SMA.

Ia mendengar seseorang masuk kembali ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan ini sudah sepi setelah ia masuk tadi, mungkin semuanya memilih masuk kelas.

Muncul sosok Eunhyuk di balik pintu, dengan tatapan biasa ia menghampiri Donghae.

"Kemana teman mu itu?"tanyanya biasa, seolah tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka barusan.

Donghae tersentak kaget, tapi ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama di wajah tampannya.

"Sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Kau berhutang minta maaf padanya"

".."tidak ada tanggapan dari Eunhyuk, ia hanya diam sambil membereskan beberapa barang di perpustakaan itu.

Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas panjang dan berat.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan semua ini kalau belum selesai, itu artinya kita memotong jatah pelajaran yang akan datang di jam berikutnya, dan itu semua kare—"

"Kita akan cepat selesai dan kembali dengan cepat ke kelas kalau kau tidak terus-terusan mengeluh seperti anak kecil"potong Eunhyuk cepat.

Donghae terdiam, 'Ada apa dengannya?pikirnya.

"Kau marah ya Hyuk, aku memang suka pada mu. Aku melakukan semua ini juga agar yang lain tau kalau aku suka kau Hyuk. Kau jangan salah paham dulu, aku tidak maksud untuk membuat mu di permalukan di depan umum seperti tadi"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, aku selesai. Kalau kau masih mau mengoceh sendirian tidak apa"

'D-dia bilang, dia suka pada ku?haah..dia itu brengsek, itu hanya omong kosong sekaligus senjatanya agar aku tidak marah dan menyerangnya lagi, aku yakin itu.'batin Eunhyuk yang bergelut dengan dirinya.

Dia mungkin marah pada Donghae, tapi dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia suka setiap perlakuan baik Donghae terhadapnya, belum lagi..barusan Donghae mengatakan kalo dia suka padanya. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, wajahnya merah, degup jantungnya pun terasa aneh sekarang, apa dia sakit?Uhh..masa bodoh akan hal itu yang Eunhyuk inginkan hanya menjauh dari Donghae, itu saja. Dan satu lagi, untung saja kata-kata terakhir yang di keluarkan dari mulut Eunhyuk lancar tanpa adanya kegugupan yang di landanya sekarang, jadi Donghae tidak tau

Sepeninggalan Eunhyuk di perpustakaan, Donghae tersenyum bangga dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Haah..dia manis sekali kalau malu seperti itu. Suatu saat Kim Hyukjae akan menjadi Lee Hyukjae, lihat saja nanti.."

Ia keluar perpustakaan, berjalan dua sampai tiga langkah dengan pelan sambil menyembunyikan tangan di saku celananya.

"-aku tau dia itu malu, wajahnya merah. Hah, senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu Kim Hyukjae"

Donghae sedikit mempercepat jalannya menuju kelas sembari tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa, semakin hari ia semakin tertarik dengan namja itu, mungkin memang benar..dia menyukai Eunhyuk.

**TBC**

A/N : selesai juga chapter 3nya, aku tau ini lamaaaaa..banget. Dan lagi, pasti bosan ya nungguinnya. Aku baru ngerasain jadi author itu gimana. Dimana kita punya tanggung jawab besar pada karya kita sendiri untuk terus dilanjutin, aku juga merasakan godaan untuk berhenti dan malas melanjutkan cerita, apalagi aku ngulur waktunya lama sampai sekarang udah mau dekat masuk SMA. Huuh..maaf ya reader, aku emang gak bener*cemplungin diri ke sungai ciliwung*. Hahaha..kok malah curcol begini sih, reader mana mau tau, masalah lu derita lu Rae (T^T)

Apa masih belum panjang juga?membosankan ya ceritanya?mungkin karena di anggurin berminggu minggu jadi begini akibatnya. Adegan Wonkyunya juga sedikit, pasti kecewa ya, aku juga nyadar sih, tapi rasanya Wonkyu belum seharusnya masuk di chapter ini, kalo ada waktu dan kesempatan aku pengen bikin satu chapter FULL WONKYU. Apa ada yang gak ngerti dari cerita di chapter ini?silahkan berikan uneg-uneg kalian di review ya hahaha.

Aku siap deh membaca review kalian yang protes ini itu. Karena mau masuk SMA, aku harus bener-bener belajar, jadi kalo chapter selanjutnya lama update ya mohon harap maklum ya..

Rae usahain buat melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya, di sambung satu-satu, pelan tapi pasti, sedikit demi sedikit, lambat laun..-Akh!banyak bacot*bekap mulut pakai kaos kaki*

Kalo ada kesalahan mohon maaf sekali lagi, Rae udah capek buat mengoreksinya lebih lanjut. Buat yang Mereview chapter 2, thank a lot ya buat :

**- Choi Donghyun : **Annyeng Donghyun-ssi ^-^  
>Waahh gomawo udah mau review lagi di chapter 2, benar-benar senang. Menarik O_O! uaaah *peluk-peluk Donghyun-ssi*jeongmalyo?wahh..Rae terharu membaca review Donghyun-ssi. Kapan Hyuk berhenti benci ke Hae?kapan-kapan kalo dia udah tau benar apa yang dia rasain ke Hae*jiah tu bahasa*. Gamsahmnida untuk menyempatkan diri me-review. Review lagi ya.. hahaha<p>

**- Blackyuline : **Ini udah di lanjut..tapi maaf kalo Wonkyu scenenya kurang, ahh aku sedih banget udah mengecewakan para WKS di sini. Gomawo udah review chapter 2, review lagi ya..

**- Kyu-Special Big Head 1324 : **Annyeong..review minta lanjut aja udah bikin senang, gomawo udah review fict ku ini.

**- GyuRiGyu : **hahaha..gomawo udah review

**- EviLisa2101 : **Ah, Annyeong Lisa-ssi..gak apa-apa kok baru review, yang penting untuk selanjutnya tetap review aja *di ketok pakai palu*. Haehyuk Shipper akut tapi crack pair kesukaan Kihyun?hahahaha lucu deh senang deh bisa di kasi tau pair apa yang di suka Lisa-ssi. Rencananya Hae adalah bersikap aja baik sama Hyuk. Di Fave O_O!uaaah *peluk-peluk Lisa-ssi brutal*jeongmal gamsahamnida..gomawo udah review. Review lagi ya..

**- lovingkyu : **Ah, sebenarnya gak sepenuhnya WK ff, ini crita HH dan WK. Maaf mungkin WK scenenya kurang dan mungkin lagi sedikit. Maaf juga karena lama, tapi karena udah di lanjutin, apakah masih berniat unuk meninggalkan reviewnya?. Gomawo udah review chapter 2.

Oh ya, dan juga buat sang pemberi ide cerita, chingu Rae tercinta, **Siti**. Saranghaeyo..dia juga baca fict ku ini, senang juga.

Mungkin segini dulu cuap-cuap gak jelas dari Rae, semoga masih ada yang mau mereview fanfict ku ini. Kalo bukan karena kalian aku gak mungkin terus melanjutkan fanfict ini.

So, want to leave some review for this chapter?

'Love U More' Readers

Shixian Cho-i Kyuke a.k.a Rae


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Rae tapi fictnya punya Rae dong..

Summary : Ketika Donghae dan Siwon mengejar cinta mereka#isang(aneh), Setiap orang punya target dalam hidupnya, dan mereka?target mereka memang berbeda, tapi takdir yang akan merubahnya. Tapi walau aneh terapkan RnR yah

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Namja lope namja. Ryeowook di sini itu yeoja a.k.a wanita, FemWook

A/N : Cerita ini abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), update sesuai mood, idenya pasaran. Rae ngaku sendiri kan?jadi bagi kalian yang ngeflame berarti setuju juga hahaha.

Pair : (Haehyuk, Wonkyu)sedikit Yewook juga

Rate : T *cari aman aja dah..*

Genre : apakah fict ini bisa di katagorikan Romance n Friendship?aku sendiri bingung ini fict apaan (-_-")

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan /tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. Terima kasih.. ^_^**

My Target Is In You

…

Setelah kelas selesai semua siswa pergi meninggalkan kelas, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih berada di kelas karena masih membereskan beberapa buku dan barang-barang yang lain. Kalian tau, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi..Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mereka terlihat berbeda, ah..bukan dari penampilannya. Saat masuk kelas tadi, mereka memang agak terlambat beberapa menit. Ekspresi yang tergambar dari wajah merekapun berbeda. Haish..Kyuhyun yang merasakan hal aneh itu sungguh tidak mengerti. Eunhyuk, wajahnya merah, dia juga agak canggung saat melihat wajah Donghae walau dia selalu mencoba menutupi hal itu -walaupun selalu bisa di baca oleh Kyuhyun-. Donghae juga terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Ini masih terlihat rahasia sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu,

"Kyu, kau tau?aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukai Eunhyuk. Aku tidak main-main lagi. Dia..aku tak tau kenapa ada makhluk semanis dia di dunia ini"kata Donghae di samping Kyuhyun, Ryeowook sudah pamit duluan.

"Jadi maksud mu kau benar-benar menyukainya?bukan untuk menggodanya saja, kan?"kata Kyuhyun yang berjalan di samping Donghae. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang.

"Ya, mungkin awalnya memang begitu, dia terlalu imut saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, tapi aku rasa aku suka dirinya lebih dari itu"jawab Donghae dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ya sudah..kejar dia, kenapa harus cerita pada ku"tapi Kyuhyun selalu menanggapi itu dengan biasa dan seakan tidak mau tau.

"Jadi menurut mu..salah tidak kalau aku bilang padanya kalau 'aku suka pada mu'.."walaupun di jawab seperti itu, Donghae masih tetap setia bercurhat ria bersama Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?kenapa kau bilang begitu?hah..babo hyung. Kau tidak tau apa, Eunhyuk itu semakin hari semakin membenci mu"tentu saja Kyuhyun terkejut, Donghae terlalu polos atau bodoh atau terlalu santai, ah..pokoknya dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Tapi aku mencoba bersikap baik padanya, dan kali ini bukan karena sebuah sandiwara"

"Kalau kau serius, ya boleh-boleh saja. Dia benci orang yang mempermainkan perasaannya"

"Kenapa dia benci?"tanya Donghae karena dia tak mengerti.

"Mana ku tau, setiap orang juga akan merasa begitu. Hah..kau ini bodoh ya hyung, jika aku di permainkan perasaannya juga aku tidak mau. Hah..sudahlah, lama-lama bicara pada mu itu membuang-buang waktu!"karena pembicaraannya mulai membuat Kyuhyun jengah, Donghaepun berinisiatif untuk pergi.

"Yaaak!ne ne, aku pergi. Masih ada urusan lain. Kyu, tunggulah babak keduanya. Hahaha.."

…

Saat itu Zhoumi baru selesai dari pertemuannya dengan sang kekasih, Henry. Saat lewat, ia melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri berhadapan.

"Siapa itu?Guixian..dan Donghai?"

"-'aku suka pada mu'.."

Tak sengaja Zhoumi mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Donghae, ia lalu terdiam.

"Apa dia baru saja bilang, kalau dia menyukai Guixian?"

Tak perlu waktu yang lama lagi, ia langsung belok ke arah parkiran.

…

Siwon POV

Pelajaran hari ini tak begitu membosankan, hari ini sangat menyenangkan menurut ku. Aku bisa makan siang bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Hari sudah semakin sore, karena takut pulang terlalu malam akupun bergegas menuju gerbang. Perjalanan ku menuju ke sana terhenti saat seseorang menarik ku kasar.

"Zhoumi?"ternyata itu Zhoumi, salah satu teman baik ku.

"Ya, ini aku. Maaf sudah membuat mu terkejut"aku hanya mengangguk kecil menganggapinya.

"Shiyuan..ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan pada mu"kata Zhoumi dengan wajah yang agak serius, aku menyernyit heran melihat perubahan wajahnya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Barusan aku tak sengaja lewat dan melihat Donghai dan Guixian.."

"-dan aku mendengar sedikit tentang pembicaraan mereka.."lanjut Zhoumi. Entah kenapa pembicaraan Zhoumi membuat ku merasakan perasaan yang tak nyaman tentang Kyuhyun.

Aku masih menyimak apa yang ingin Zhoumi sampaikan pada ku. "-Donghai mengatakan 'aku menyukai mu' pada Guixian.."

Dan kata-kata itu sontak membuat jantung ku terasa terhenti. Ini tidak benarkan?

"Zhoumi-ah..jangan berbicara yang bukan-bukan, apalagi ini juga menyangkut Kyuhyun. Kau tau?aku tidak suka.."

"Ya, aku sekali lagi minta maaf pada mu Shiyuan. Hanya saja ini terserah pada mu sekarang, kau punya saingan dan kau harus berhati-hati pada Donghai. Aku bukannya ingin mengadu domba kalian, sekali lagi aku katakan pada mu..terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak pada kata-kata ku. Anggap saja aku ini hanya membuat mu untuk waspada"jelas Zhoumi yang berusaha membuat ku mengerti sepenuhnya dengan maksudnya itu.

Aku masih terdiam dengan kata-kata Zhoumi barusan, Donghae mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Kyuhyun?ini tidak benar, Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk dan dia selalu mengatakan hal itu pada ku. Hanya saja, kenapa aku sekarang mempertanyakan kedekatan ku pada Kyuhyun. Aku menyukainya dan aku tau kami ini HANYA TEMAN DEKAT. Kalau aku tidak mengambil Kyuhyun duluan, maka dia dengan mudah jatuh pada pesona Donghae. A-apa!apa yang barusan aku katakan?apa aku secara tidak langsung baru saja meragukan Donghae, ahh..apa yang terjadi pada ku. Aku terlalu khawatir.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, aku menatap Zhoumi yang tengah berkutat dengan handphonnya. Aku melangkah kearahnya.

"Zhoumi-ah..gomawo sudah mau peduli pada ku. Tapi kau harus tau, aku akan tetap memperjuangkan Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi, dan maaf..aku tidak bisa mempercayainya sebelum ada bukti yang jelas"

"Ya, aku tau itu. Dan menurut ku kau adalah lawan yang susah untuk di kalahkan, jadi..tetaplah semangat"kata Zhoumi menyemangati ku, aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kami berpisah karena hari sudah semakin gelap.

Kepala ku kembali terngiang tentang kata-kata Zhoumi tadi, cepat-cepat aku menggeleng agar pikiran itu menghilang.

…

Keesokkan harinya..

Semua kegiatan berjalan dengan lancar pagi ini, tapi tidak dengan siang ini. Donghae masih senang-senangnya mengikuti kemanapun Eunhyuk pergi, sampai saat makan siang tiba..

"Donghae!kenapa kau selalu mengganggu ketenangan ku?"Eunhyuk berhenti di semua meja kosong, menatap Donghae yang berada di depannya dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya..suka setiap tingkah mu yang manis saat aku mulai menggoda mu.."dengan senyumannya Donghae menjawab.

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, Eunhyuk mencoba tidak mendengarnya lagi.

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong!kau mau aku meneror mu lagi, hah?apa sebenarnya yang kau mau?"tanya Eunhyuk jengah.

"Mau ku?aku hanya ingin.."

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke arahnya, mendekat. Dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman singkat yang manis.

Cup

"-mencium mu, bibir mu sangat manis Hyuk. Gomawo"Donghae benar-benar tak punya rasa bersalah karena sudah mencium Eunhyuk di depan orang, ia malah kesenangan dengan aksinya.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya sempat membeku dan hanya memasang wajah shock kini mulai bicara,

"K-kau!beraninya!yaa!kembalikan ciuman pertama ku bodoh!"jerit Eunhyuk sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Your first kiss, huh?kalo begitu aku beruntung karena mendapatkannya duluan. Aku yang mengesahkannya, dan ciuman pertama mu hanya milik ku. Kim Hyukjae.."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencoba membunuh mu Donghae. Persetan dengan kata takut konsekuensi, kau sudah membuat ku gila akan tingkah konyol mu itu!"

"Well, aku kan sudah bilang. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk mempermalukan mu, aku hanya ingin yang lain tau..kalo aku mencintai mu Kim Hyujae, itu saja. Ne, kalo begitu aku pergi"

Dan lagi-lagi..Lee Donghae yang memenangkan pertarungan. Sekarang jadi 3-0.

"Arggghhh!namja sialan!"teriak Eunhyuk frustasi.

"d-dia mengambil ciuman pertama ku. Itu hanya untuk orang yang aku cintai, bukan untuk namja mesum sialan itu!"umpat Eunhyuk dengan emosinya.

Ia sendiri tidak tau, kenapa saat kejadian 'itu' ia hanya diam dan tidak mau melawan, ia merasa tubuhnya membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Pikirannya pun entah di bawa berkelana kemana, ia merasa..Ah tidak!tidak!ini perasaan yang salah. Ia baru saja hampir mengatakan 'senang dan nyaman' karena di cium oleh Donghae. Ini pasti akhir dari dunia, ya ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Akui saja kalau kau suka, hah..apa-apaan adegan itu, kalian kembali membuat selera makan ku hilang. Lain kali Donghae yang harus bilang 'jangan bicara omong kosong' saat kau bilang untuk membencinya atau mengancam menerornya. Mulut mu bicara tidak seperti apa yang hati mu katakan. Kau bilang benci tapi hati mu senang saat dia bilang berbagai kata-kata manis tentang mu.."

Entah darimana Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Oh..jadi ini yang ia maksud dengan babak yang kedua?hah..dia mulai berani. Kau sangat berani Donghae'batin Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"Kyu..jangan lagi bicara yang macam-macam. Kepala ku serasa mau pecah sekarang. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi, sekarang kau malah menguliahi aku dan bicara ini itu"keluh Eunhyuk.

"Terserah, yang sakit kan kau..bukan aku"ucap Kyuhyun tak perduli.

"Hah, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa aku senang punya teman seperti mu?"

"Itu karena aku spesial, aku punya keajaiban. Kau harus bangga punya teman keren seperti ku Hyuk"ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Sejak kejadian kisseu itu, Eunhyuk benar-benar serius untuk meneror Donghae.

Iya akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalaskan rasa kesalnya pada Donghae. Lee Donghae namja yang ia benci sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya dengan tiba-tiba dan itu semakin membuat kadar kebenciannya bertambah.

No more chance for you Lee Donghae!

..Wonkyu..

Sore itu, setelah sekolah telah usai, Kyuhyun terus mengikuti kemana Siwon pergi. Kyuhyun ingin pulang bersama Siwon.

"Hyung, aku ikut!"

"Tapi kau-"

"Tidak, mereka tidak menjemput ku. Appa hari ini pergi ke Cina, aku sudah minta izin pada Umma"kata Kyuhyun cepat.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun pasrah, Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon memohon dan sedikit memelas.

"Apa dia membolehkan mu?"tanya Siwon.

"Ya, tapi awalnya dia menolak karna dia khawatir. Lalu aku bilang aku pulang bersama mu, dia langsung memperbolehkan ku hyung"jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?baiklah, tapi aku biasa pulang naik bus, apa kau tidak masalah?"

"Tidak, asalkan kau selalu di samping ku hyung"

"A-ah ya, aku akan menjaga mu. Tetaplah disamping ku, jangan kemana-mana"

Merekapun berjalan di tempat pemberhentian bus di dekat sekolah mereka. Dengan tangan Siwon yang terkait pada lengan yang pasti hanya agar Kyuhyun tidak pergi dari sisinya.

*Di Bus*

"Hyung ini pertama kalinya aku naik bus loh"ujar Kyuhyun senang.

"Benarkah?lain kali kau harus coba. Naik bus itu menyenangkan, kau bisa melihat orang yang belum pernah kau lihat, istilahnya ini juga bentuk bersosialisasi, mereka juga ramah-ramah jadi kau tidak usah khawatir"

Lalu mereka diam lagi.

"Apa rumah mu masih jauh hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Ya, masih beberapa blok dari sini. Kau-"kata-kata Siwon terpotong karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Siwon. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun

"zzz.."

"Haha, dia tidur. Biar sajalah, mungkin dia lelah"

Siwon pun membetulkan sedikit letak kepala Kyuhyun agar anak itu lebih nyaman tidur di bahunya. Yah..begini lebih lama juga lebih baik.

*Bus berhenti*

"Kyu, ireona"kata Siwon

"Ngh.."erang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bus sudah berhenti, kita sudah sampai. Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan tidur mu?"tanya Siwon lembut dan terdengar begitu perhatian.

"Ng..andwae hyung, ayo kita turun"tolak Kyuhyun sambil terus mengucek matanya dan beberapa kali menguap, terlihat polos dan imut di mata Siwon.

"Ne ne, tapi kumpulkan dulu nyawa mu. Wajah mu masih seperti orang mengantuk. Lihat, jejak iler mu saja masih ada..hahaha"canda Siwon.

Wajah Kyu langsung memerah seketika, dengan cepat ia mencoba menghapus 'jejak' yang seperti di katakan Siwon tadi. Kelakuannya semakin membuatnya telihat imut di mata Siwon.

"Hahaha..kau percaya kata-kata ku?aku hanya bercanda Kyu.."

"Hyung!"

"Ne ne, mianhae. Ayo cepat turun"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke pintu bus dan turun dengan langkah yang santai.

"Kita perlu berjalan untuk sampai ke rumah ku, apa kau mau?"tanya Siwon.

"Kalau jauh aku tidak mau"tolak Kyuhyun secara spontan. Dia lelah, jadi maklumi saja.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah..tidak ada pilihan lain"

Hup

"H-hyung!apa yang kau lakukan"tanya Kyuhyun panik. Siwon tengah menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang ku lakukan?jelas aku sedang menggendong mu"jawab Siwon santai.

"Ya!babo..kau mempermalukan ku. Lihatlah mereka memandangi kita seperti itu!"protes Kyuhyun sambil meronta-ronta.

Tidak ada tanggapan yang pasti dari Siwon, ia hanya terus mematri senyum manisnya yang membuat lesung pipinya tampak, ia semakin terlihat luar biasa di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan berhenti meronta-ronta untuk di turunkan karena terpesona pada wajah tanpa cacat itu.

"Apa wajah ku seganteng itu hingga kau bahkan tak berkedip daritadi"goda Siwon seraya memperlihatkan senyuman anehnya.

"A-a..Ya!"

…

"Nah..kita sudah sampai"ucap Siwon lalu menghela nafas, lelah juga perjalanan hari ini.

"Hyung?"

"Ne"

"Kau..tinggal disini?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang meragukan.

"Tentu saja, sekarang ayo masuk. Kau pasti lelahkan"

Siwon membuka pintu Apartemennya dan menyalakan lampu. Ya, Siwon tinggal di apartemen, maka dari itu Kyuhyun terkejut.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu sofa yang memang di sediakan di situ. Ruangan ini tertata dengan apik, rapi dan sangat bersih. Siwon menuju sebuah ruangan yang Kyuhyun rasa itu adalah kamar milik Siwon, mungkin untuk berganti baju dan melakukan hal lainnya.

"Bagaimana?apa tempat tinggal ku bagus?"tanya Siwon yang ternyata sudah keluar kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk mengitarkan pandangannya pada ruangan itupun tersadar dan melirik Siwon.

"Bagus"jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau tinggal sendiri"kata Kyuhyun, bermaksud membahas hal itu agar berbagai pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya dapat terjawab.

Siwon duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, "kau belum harus tau Kyu"

"Aku harus hyung!aku harus tau. Aku..teman mu"sergah Kyuhyun, menatap lekat-lekat bola mata Siwon, tatapan yang meminta penjelasan.

Siwon menghela nafas, membetulkan arah duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali.."

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Siwon yang berada di pipinya kasar, "Hyung~!ceritakan dulu pada ku".

"Aku..hanya bosan tinggal disana. Sepi, membosankan, tidak ada teman, maka dari itu..aku tinggal sendiri"kata Siwon sambil menatap lurus ke arah dapur, moodnya bisa hilang jika membahas tentang rumah.

Kyuhyun dapat menangkap ekspresi sedih di sana,di mata Siwon.

"Ah..Siwon hyung, kau tidak cerita juga..tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau aku memasak untuk mu saja, ne?"

Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Siwon, mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan.

"Dapurnya dimana hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali dari dunianya, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang kebingungan.

'Aku yakin dia tau bagaimana rasanya'batin Siwon, ia lalu beranjak dan menyusul Kyuhyun.

…

"Apa kau yakin bisa?"tanya Siwon.

"Aku ingin coba. Hyung diam saja di meja makan, ne?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia hanya bisa menuruti kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin masak apa?"tanya Siwon yang mulai bosan dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ramen.."jawab Kyuhyun singkat, ia ingin berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya.

"Apa perlu ku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, kau diam saja di situ"

"Tapi tampaknya kau butuh bantuan"

"Haish..baiklah. Aku mengaku, aku selalu gagal dalam hal memasak, dan sekarang aku ingin mencoba memasak ramen. Dan kau hyung, kau menghancurkan mood dan konsentrasi ku!"

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak begitu ahli Kyu, tapi karena kau ingin mencoba aku mau membantu. Kebetulan sekali aku lapar, jadi untuk hasil akhirnya terserah enak atau tidak. Aku senang kau membuatnya untuk ku, kau bisa jadi istri yang sangat baik"

"Hyung!kau gombal lagi!"

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, masakan Kyuhyunpun jadi. Dan mereka sekarang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil melihat semangkuk besar ramen dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa hidup setelah ini hyung"ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap makanan buatannya dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Haha..baiklah. Kita buktikan apa setelah ini aku akan mati atau malah akan berterima kasih pada mu karena sudah membuat perut ku terisi dengan penuh oleh kuah yang banyak itu"kata Siwon sambil terkekeh geli melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya ragu-ragu itu.

"Makan malam pertama ku bersama Kyuhyun. Selamat makan!"

Siwon mulai memasukkan beberapa mie dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun menatapnya khawatir tapi tak lama karena ia mulai menutup rapat matanya, ia tak siap untuk melihat kelanjutannya.

"Ini.."Siwon mulai membuka suara, jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdegup kencang.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa dan selalu gagal, kenapa jadinya enak begini?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, tidak mungkin. Apa maksud Siwon rasa ramen buatannya enak?Akh..itu sungguh mustahil.

"Hyung, aku tau kau hanya berakting agar aku tidak terlihat kecewa, iyakan?"ucap Kyuhyun sembari memandang Siwon kecewa.

"Anio, aku jujur Kyu. Ramen mu pas di lidah ku"

"Jeongmalyo?hah..apa jangan-jangan karena kebetulan"

"Atau kau mendapat ilham dan terbantu karena memasak ramen khusus untuk ku. Kyu, kau sudah bekerja keras"Siwon mengepalkan tangannya seperti memberi semangat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Baiklah, kalau ramen ini enak, mari makan bersama hyung"

"Makan malam pertama ku bersama Siwon hyung, dan makanan enak pertama ku untuk Siwon hyung"lanjutnya lagi. Siwon hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan senyuman dan mulai melanjutkan makan dengan keheningan.

…

Terdiam. Termenung. Tidak percaya. Ini semua mimpi. Lee Donghae mengambil first kissnya secara paksa dan tanpa persetujuan - jikapun minta izin ia tetap akan menolaknya mati-matian -. Tapi rasanya berbeda, dan KENAPA?ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang paling ingin ia musnahkan dan ia benci?apa Tuhan membalas perbuatan jeleknya selama ini, seperti membaca majalah atau video yadong?ah, itu mungkin saja benar. Sejak pulang sekolah Eunhyuk tak ada hentinya memegangi bibirnya itu. Ia benci, tapi kenapa rasa senang itu ada, yah..walau kecil dan sedikit seperti sebutir kerikil kecil, tetap saja itu adalah rasa senang. Tidak mungkin ia merasa senang karna di cium oleh orang yang ia musuhi akhir-akhir ini. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Ah..sudahlah, membahas kejadian itu selalu membuat aneh pada dirinya, sering kali frustasi, dadanya juga bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia harus tidur, mulai besok aksi balas dendamnya akan di mulai.

Lee Donghae adalah Target utama Kim Hyukjae.

…

'_ne gateun saram tto eobseo~_'

"Hyung..handphone mu bunyi tuh.."

Siwon menggapai handphonenya yang ia letakkan atas meja dengan malas.

Saat melihat nama yang menelponnya ia langsung membulatkan mata,

"Kyu, Umma mu.."

Ia menyerahkan handphonenya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk makan kripik sambil selonjoran di sofa milik Siwon pun memandang Siwon tidak peduli. Ia mengambil handphone yang di tangan Siwon itu dengan malas.

"Yeobeoseyo"

"KYUHYUNNI!CEPAT PULANG!"teriakan Eomma Kyuhyun itu sampai terdengar ke telinga Siwon. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menjauhkan handphone itu segera dari telinganya sebelum gendang telinganya pecah. Siwon hanya menautkan alisnya karena bingung.

"Nanti sa—"

"TIDAK ADA NANTI-NANTI!KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH?"

"Hah..dasar nenek tua ini, menyebalkan"gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

"Umma itu lupa atau sudah pikun?aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku pulang bersama Siwon hyung"

"Eh?"

Siwon mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo"ucap Siwon pada Umma Kyuhyun.

"Ne..Siwon-ssi"

"Mianhamnida saya tidak langsung mengantarnya pulang. Kyuhyun hanya bermain di rumah saya. Dan..makan malam bersama, setelah ini saya akan segera mengantarnya"kata Siwon dengan sopannya, ia lalu menutup sambungan telpon itu setelah Umma Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah menjelaskan semuanya. Biarkan saja dia.."

"Sst..jangan bilang begitu, bagaimana pun dia itu adalah Umma mu dan kau harus menghormatinya. Nah..sekarang bersiap-siap untuk pulang"

"Tapi aku masih mau disini lebih lama lagi"tolak Kyuhyun manja.

"Kau boleh datang kapan saja kau mau Kyu. Sudah cepat pasang sepatu sekolah mu, kau bahkan belum mandi dan berganti baju, apa tidak gerah?"

"Ya ya ya..kau mulai terlihat bawel seperti Umma"

…

"Hyung, lagi-lagi kau merahasiakan segalanya pada ku"

"Aku merahasiakan apa Kyu?apa jika aku punya sendok makan yang baru juga harus bilang pada mu?"

"Ya, kau harus bilang. Jangan merahasiakan segalanya dari ku hyung. Sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau punya mobil dan kenapa kau malah pulang pergi pakai angkutan umum?"tuntut Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafas, "apa harus, ini kan juga termasuk alasan pribadi"

"Hyung..kau hanya perlu menjawab dan menjelaskan saja"

"Ne, araseo. Jiwon memberikannya pada ku"jawab Siwon singkat sambil terus menatap lurus ke jalan.

"Jiwon?siapa dia?pacar mu?"ucap Kyuhyun curiga.

Siwon terkekeh geli, "anio, dia yeodongsaeng ku"

Kyuhyun merasa lega akan pernyataan itu. Syukurlah, batinnya.

Mereka mulai berbicara kecil seiring perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

Mobil Siwon berenti di sebuah rumah mewah besar. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan segera keluar di susul Siwon yang juga melakukan hal itu.

"Hyung, gomawo untuk hari ini"

"Ani, seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih pada mu. Kau membuat apartemen ku ramai"

"Ah, hyung. Aku harus segera ke dalam, Umma pasti menunggu. Sampai jumpa besok hyung.."

"N-ne.."

Yah, selamanya senyuman Kyuhyun adalah obat terbaiknya. Selamanya Cho Kyuhyun adalah Target Utama seorang Choi Siwon.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Annyeonghaseyo*teriak pake toa*

Hai..hai..Rae datang lagi nih, chapter 4 yang sedikit dan mungkin, Rae harap WK scenenya cukuplah, gak banyak dan gak sedikit.

Hehehe…akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin adengan kisseunya Haehyuk, walau alur ceritanya berlangsung cepat. Aku kejar tayang nih..udah ngebet banget pengen publish chapter 4, dan walau tau akibatnya word chapter ini cuma 3000 lagi, yah mau gimana lagi..mianhae Readers and Reviewers sekalian.*bow*

Oh ya, Rae baru tau kalo gak boleh ngebalas review di dalam ff, jadi..Rae minta maaf gak menjawab semua reviewer sekalian. Tapi kalo gak salah ada yang nanyakan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon apaan?di chapter ini kayaknya udah mulai memperjelas, kalo mereka itu hanya teman dekat, walau sebenarnya Siwon itu suka banget sama Kyuhyun.

Dan mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakalan mulai menunjukkan konflik cinta Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon. Jadi Rae terus minta dukungannya yah readers reviewers sekalian. Rae sangat senang ada banyak tanggapan manis pada review chapter 3. Rae akan terus berusaha mempertahankan ff ini hingga akhir. Maaf kalo emang updatenya suka lamaaa..

Eh, mumpung ini masih suasana-suasana puasa. Rae minta maaf kalo emang ada salah dan lain-lain deh. Dan sekarang Rae pengen berterima kasih banyak sama para Readers dan Reviewers yang berbaik hati mau menerapkan RnR selama masuk dan mulai mengikuti alur cerita ini. Dan juga terima kasih banyak buat yang udah alert dan fave ff Rae.

Thanks to :

**ve fit, anonymous reviews/guest, MilMilk203407, , yadong wannabe, ressijewelll, lovinkyu, EviLisa2101, GyuRiGyu, Kyuu Bighead 1324, Wonkyu Jr, Blackyuline, ZeeHyuk, Kyuhee, Kim Min Hae, Siti. Dan kalopun ada..para silent reader, thank you.**

FF ku tidak akan hidup tanpa review kalian*big hug & bow*

Dan maaf sekali lagi kalo chapter 4 ini kurang memuaskan.

Naega jeongmal neoreul saranghanda~

Mind to review?

-Shixain a.k.a Rae-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Rae tapi fictnya punya Rae dong..

Summery : Ketika Donghae dan Siwon mengejar cinta mereka#isang(aneh). Tapi walau aneh terapkan RnR yah

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Namja lope namja.

A/N : Cerita ini abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), update sesuai mood, idenya pasaran. Rae ngaku sendiri kan?jadi bagi kalian yang ngeflame berarti setuju juga hahaha.

Pair : (Haehyuk, Wonkyu)

Rate : T *cari aman aja dah..*

Genre : apakah fict ini bisa di katagorikan Romance n Friendship?aku sendiri bingung ini fict apaan (-_-")

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan /tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. Terima kasih.. ^_^**

**Rae Present**

My Target Is In You

…

Esok esok esok dan esok harinya, mungkin ini sudah mendekati sebulan, masih dengan target yang sama. Eunhyuk target seorang Lee Donghae. Donghae target seorang Kim Hyukjae. Donghae untuk mendapatkan cinta Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, saat ini mereka masih melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk dan setelahnya Eunhyuk akan mencoba membalasnya walaupun..lagi-lagi dia gagal. Mereka tidak lelah, namun semua penghuni sekolah sudah lelah dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Dimana mereka akan menemukan beberapa barang yang berantakan dan juga keributan dari mulut Eunhyuk. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus mulai terbiasa akan hal itu.

Berbagai cara yang dilakukan Eunhyuk untuk menjatuhkan kepopuleran Donghae yang lagi panas-panasnya di bicarakan yeoja-yeoja SM High School. Ya, Donghae menjadi pembicaraan karena dia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan basket antar sekolah, selain klub dance Donghae juga iseng-iseng masuk ke klub basket. Eunhyuk sudah mencoba melicinkan lapangan basket namun yang tengah latihan saat itu adalah Zhoumi dan akhirnya namja tinggi itu harus vacum sebentar dari kegiatan bermain basket dan ia digantikan oleh Donghae akibat beberapa tulang tangan dan kakinya yang patah, dia melompat sangat tinggi saat itu, namun mendarat dengan tragisnya di lapangan yang polos, poor Zhoumi. Karena Zhoumi vacum Donghae yang menggantikan dirinya untuk masuk ke pertandingan. Secara tidak langsung, Eunhyuk termasuk orang yang berperan penting dalam hal kepopuleran Donghae saat ini.

Namun Eunhyuk tak ada henti-hentinya untuk mengerjai Donghae, dia serasa belum puas kalau namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu belum menderita karena dirinya.

Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang berada di depan kelasnya bersama Henry, dia tampak mengatakan sesuatu pada namja imut itu.

"Henry, tolong berikan kotak ini pada Donghae"katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Henry.

"Gege, aku sibuk. Bisa kau suruh orang lain saja"Henry menolak perintah Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang malas.

Muncul aura aneh di sekitar Eunhyuk yang membuat Henry ketakutan, dengan pelan namun tajam Eunhyuk berkata, "Henry, aku akan membunuh Zhoumi secepatnya.."

"Hyaa!gege!iya-iya deh sini biar ku antar kotaknya. Hah, kenap harus melibatkan Zhouge sih"tentu saja dengan ancaman Eunhyuk itu Henry mau melakukannya, apa saja asalkan jangan Zhoumi yang jadi korban amukan Eunhyuk. Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, Henry sedikit menggrutu akibat di ancam begitu.

"Pantas saja Si Zhoumi suka sekali menatap mu seperti ingin memakan mu saja. Lihat, kelakuan mu itu memancingnya"ujar Eunhyuk.

"Haah, gege menyebalkan"

Henry pun pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan mencari Donghae yang ternyata berada di ruang latihan basket bersama Siwon.

"Donghae gege, ini untuk mu. Hyuk gege memberikannya untuk mu"kata Henry sembari menyerahkan kotak bekal itu pada Donghae

"Jinjja?"kata Donghae tak percaya. Ia terkejut.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pamit. Bye gege"

"Kenapa dia baik pada ku ya..?"tanya Donghae setelah Henry pergi.

Siwonpun menanggapi pertanyaan heran dari Donghae, "Mungkin dia ingin minta maaf. Terima saja hyung".

"Dia membawakan makan siang berupa telur dadar gulung. Tapi aku sudah kenyang, yeoja yang berada di kelas ku itu mengancam ku untuk makan bersamanya kalau aku menolak maka dia akan bunuh diri. Kau tau, makanan yang ia bawa itu sangat banyak dan aku harus menghabiskannya"keluh Donghae yang kembali menutup kotak itu –setelah sebelumnya ia mengintip apa isi di dalamnya-.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, berikan pada ku saja hyung. Sayang kalau di buang, mubazir"kata Siwon malu-malu, ia sempat terkekeh sendiri dengan kata-katanya.

"Benar kau mau?Nih.."dengan senang hati Donghae memberikannya kepada Siwon.

"Gamsahamnida hyung"

Siwon memakan telur itu, tidak ada tanda apapun. Tidak kejang-kejang, mulut tidak mengeluarkan busa, tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae lega, bahwa ternyata Eunhyuk sudah berhenti mencoba menerornya.

"Siwon-ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Aku sepertinya akan kembali ke kelas"

Siwon melirik jam tangannya, "Eh iya, aku juga deh. Hyung, terima kasih atas dadar gulungnya ya. Rasanya enak sekali".

"Jinjja?haish..aku makin merasa menyesal, seharusnya aku tidak memberikannya pada mu"

Tapi Donghae memberikannya dengan senang hati pada Siwon bukan karena dia ingin menjadikan Siwon bahan percobaan Eunhyuk, tapi dia memang tulus ikhlas memberikannya pada Siwon walau setelahnya ia jadi menyesal sendiri.

"Ini tidak bisa kembali lagi hyung, itu resiko mu sendiri"Siwon menyengir pada Donghae.

Merekapun berpisah saat sudah berada di kelas masing-masing.

..7342..

Setelah pulang sekolah, Siwon langsung bergegas ke ruang OSIS, sebagai ketua ia harus datang paling awal, apalagi ini adalah rapat.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Hyung"

"Kyu?"

"Umh, langsung saja. Aku membawakan makanan untuk mu"Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Siwon.

*blush*ah..mau di taruh dimana muka Kyuhyun saat ini, dia sangat malu mengatakannya.

"Untuk ku?"dengan wajah yang tak percaya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Kenapa semua orang jadi baik?pertama Eunhyuk, dia baik pada Donghae dan memberikannya bekal, kan?lalu sekarang Kyuhyun, dengan modus yang sama, membawa makanan. Apa jangan-jangan..mereka janjian?

"Of course yes!aku tau kau pasti pulang sore maka dari itu..aku membawakannya untuk mu"

Siwon tampak berpikir, perutnya kenyang tapi ini adalah kesempatan langka. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini di kejar-kejar olehnya membawakan sekotak penuh makanan yang ia yakin tidak mungkin ada racunnya.

"Aku makan sedikit dulu.."

Sulit bagi Siwon untuk menolak makanan tersebut, tak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun lebih jauh, perlahan tapi pasti nasi kepal itu pun masuk ke dalam perut Siwon, tiba-tiba ia rasakan hal aneh yang ada di perutnya. Sakit sekali..

"Omona!p-perut ku~appayo"rintih Siwon tiba-tiba, itu jelas membuat Kyuhyun langsung khawatir.

"H-hyung?gwenchana? apa makanan ku yang membuat mu begini?"

Kyuhyun tentu bingung, makanan yang ia bawa tidak ia racun, dan sangat jelas bahwa makanan itu di buat oleh Ummanya tadi pagi, bukan dia yang buat.

"A-aniyo, ini bukan karna makanan mu"

"Jadi, karna apa?"

"A-aku t-tidak b-bisa m-menjawabnya l-lagi k-kyu. Aku harus ke toilet!"

Dengan lari yang sangat cepat, Siwon sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah khawatir, ia pun menyusul Siwon sambil membawa kotak makanannya di tangan sebelah kiri. Menunggu di luar.

-Selang beberapa menit-

Siwon sudah selesai dengan urusannya, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Siwon yang tampak lesu itu.

"Hyung?apa sudah baikkan?"tanya Kyuhyun masih khawatir.

"Hm, sudah baikkan, setidaknya. Gomawo sudah mau perhatian pada ku Kyu"kata Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas, "A-a..ah iya, sama-sama"

"Jangan malu-malu seperti itu, wajah mu membuat ku ingin memakan mu. Hah kau imut sekali"goda Siwon.

"Hyung, jangan mengoda ku" *blush*

"ne, ne"

Siwon teringat tujuannya pulang sekolah tadi, rapat OSIS.

"Omona!aku lupa, rapat OSIS—"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Kibum untuk membatalkan rapat hari ini, dia bilang semoga kau cepat sembuh"

Siwon tersenyum lega, "Sekali lagi neomu gomawo Kyu.."

"Cheonma. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau begini hyung?hari ini kau makan apa saja?"tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih penasaran apa sebab yang membuat Siwon seperti ini.

"Sarapan ku hanya sandwich, saat istirahat aku hanya makan telur dadar gulung pemberian Eunhyuk"

"Telur..pemberian Eunhyuk?"ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Iya. Jadi begini, waktu istirahat aku dan Donghae hyung sedang berada di ruang latihan basket. Tiba-tiba Henry datang dan mengantarkan sekotak makanan, katanya dari Eunhyuk untuk Donghae. Tapi karna Donghae hyung sudah kenyang, jadi aku yang makan"jelas Siwon dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun mengerti sepenuhnya, sampai-sampai membuat kesimpulan sendiri..

"Ini semua gara-gara Hyuki. Kau sakit perut karna makanan yang dia berikan itu. Aku yakin kalau sebenarnya target Hyuki adalah Hae hyung. Dia masih dendam dengannya, kau tau hyung..kejadian yang menurut ku benar-benar memuakkan"

" A, ne. Saat Hae hyung mencium Eunhyuk dengan sengajakan?kau yakin kejadian semacam itu memuakkan di mata mu?bagaimana jika kau jadi Eunhyuk apakah opini mu tetap sama?"

"Aku tidak tau"Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya ke arah samping.

"Apa kau pernah merasa di cium seseorang?"tanya Siwon. Lagi-lagi bertujuan untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"T-tidak aku tidak tau dan a-aku tidak pernah"Kyuhyun mulai merasa gugup dan malu secara bersamaan. Hey!yang di tanyakan Siwon itu masalah pribadi.

"Jadi kenapa kau bilang begitu?"kata Siwon heran.

"Karena adegan semacam itu sering ku lihat di drama-drama tv. Dan aku tidak suka, mereka bukanlah aktor maupn artis di tv"jawab Kyuhyun enteng dengan nada sedikit ketus, keberaniannya kembali lagi.

"Hah kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Aku harus mencari Hyuki"

"Untuk apa?"tanya Siwon heran -lagi-

"Untuk mengancam membunuhnya agar dia tidak membahayakan Hae hyung, dia sudah keterlaluan. Dan gara-gara acara balas dendamnya, dia sudah makan korban"

"Kau perhatian ya..dengan Hae hyung."ucap Siwon lirih, tapi walaupun terdengar lirih Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dan mulai menjawab sedikit antusias.

"Tentu saja, aku senang dengan caranya mengambil hati Hyuki. Kau tau, dia tak mudah menyerah. Dan kedatangannya membuat sifat Hyuki sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini ke yang lebih baik."

"Begitu ya.."

Siwon tersenyum pahit dan miris, 'apa yang di katakan Zhoumi pada ku itu benar?bahwa Kyu bisa saja menyukai Hae hyung?'

"Hyung?kenapa melamun?ada masalah?"tanya Kyuhyun yang sontak membuyarkan lamunan Siwon

Siwon menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak. Sebaiknya kau lakukan rencana itu besok saja, ini sudah menjelang sore dan kau harus pulang. Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih hyung. Aku di jemput supir Appa, kalau hyung mau pulang duluan, silahkan.."

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku akan menemani mu, sampai kau pulang".

"Kau banyak kegiatan, harusnya aku yang bilang agar kau cepat pulang"

"Aku tidak mau membiarkan mu sendirian di sini, lagian ada sesuatu yang belum sempat aku nikmati sejak aku ke toilet"ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun kurang mengerti apa yang ia maksud sebenarnya.

"Ng?"

"Mana makan siang ku?aku ingin memakannya sekarang"mengerti wajah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan, Siwonpun memperjelas maksud dari kata-katanya itu.

Kyuhyun memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Siwon. Siwon memakan lahap nasi kepal yang ummanya buat itu. Di perhatikannya wajah tenang nan tampan milik Siwon yang asik mengunyah makanan.

"Mashita?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Mashita, tapi lebih enak jika kau yang buat Kyu baby"

"Aku?tidak-tidak hyung, kau tau sendri..aku tidak bisa masak dan aku tidak ingin membuat mu mati muda. Lebih baik mengerjakan soal matematika yang susah daripada melakukan hal itu. Apa kau tidak ingat yang waktu itu".

Mengingat betapa bodohnya mereka saat berkutat di dapur saat Kyuhyun berkunjung ke apartemen milik Siwon.

"Aku tau, saat itu kita berdua benar-benar payah"

Selang beberapa saat, sebuah mobil hitam yang cukup mewah berhenti di gerbang pintu masuk SM High School, merekapun berhenti berbincang-bincang.

"Ah, itu dia jemputan ku sudah datang. Hyung aku pamit pulang dulu, jaga diri mu. Kau pasti juga mau pulangkan setelah ini, hati-hati di jalan hyung, jangan menyetir mobil melebihi kecepatan normal. Berbahaya.."pamit sekaligus memperingati Siwon.

"Iya-iya, Kyu baby. Cerewetnya minta ampun deh.."

"Hyung~jangan panggil aku baby, aku bukan bayi. Dan jangan bilang aku cerewet, aku itu perhatian pada mu"protes Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?Kyuhyun menyimpan perhatian pada ku?gomawo"ucap Siwon pura-pura terkejut.

"Ngh?kenapa berterima kasih?"kata Kyuhyun bingung.

"Karna kau sudah mau perhatian terhadap ku. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?"ajak Siwon atau lebih tepat hanya modusnya agar bisa mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan berdua dengannya?who knows..hanya dia dan Tuhan dan -sebenarnya- author yang tau*plakk*#gak penting, abaikan.

"Hah?jalan-jalan.."

tiit..!

Bunyi klakson mobil seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Karna reflek dan buru-buru menuju ke mobil, Kyuhyun langsung ambil jalan keluar dengan menjawab 'ya',

'Jalan-jalan..berdua dengan Siwon hyung. Apa itu bisa disebut kencan?'pikir Kyuhyun setelah dia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil hitam itu.

Lalu senyum dari kedua namja itu merekah. Siwon tersenyum karna akhrinya bisa mengajak Kyuhyun -targetnya- kencan, walau mungkin ia pikir Kyuhyun menganggap itu hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum karna dia senang, Siwon mengajaknya jalan-jalan yang ia pikir mungkin Siwon hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan tidak lebih seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Senyuman keduanya antara senang dan sedih.

…

Keesokan hrinya..

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang saat melihat bangkunya masih kosong, ya dia -Eunhyuk- masih saja datang terlambat seperti biasanya dan seperti yang biasa ia lihat juga, ada Ryeowook dan beberapa temannya yang masih sibuk ngobrol menjelang bel masuk.

'Yes, ikan mesum menyebalkan itu tidak masuk sekolah. Pasti dia tengah menahan perutnya yang sakit itu di depan pintu toilet semalaman, kekeke'pikir Eunhyuk sambil mengulum senyuman liciknya.

"Annyeong Hyuki"sapa Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong Wooki, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR yang di berikan Kim Seongsaenim?"tanya ku sambil membuka tas dan mencari buku tugas, niat sebenarnya agar bisa menyalin PR Ryeowook*ketahuan malasnya nih Eunhyuk*#sekali lagi. Abaikan.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan ku.

"Sudah, tapi bukunya di pinjam Donghae Oppa"

Jantung Eunhyuk serasa ingin berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, bagaimana bisa?.

"D-donghae?"tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Hm, ne. Kalau mau mencarinya dia ada di perpustakaan"kata Ryeowook.

"Gomawo"

Eunhyuk langsung bergegas keluar kelas sebelum tadi menaruh tasnya di meja. Apakah Donghae benar-benar masuk, tapi kemarin ia..akh!ini gila. Saat keluar, sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Gege, gawat!"ternyata itu Henry, ia berkata dengan wajah yang takut dan serius.

Awalnya Eunhyuk bingung dengan kata-kata Henry, tapi setelahnya dia langsung mengerti.

"Kenapa ikan busuk itu bisa masuk sekolah, hah?apa yang terjadi?"ucap Eunhyuk sambil menahan emosinya.

"Itulah masalahnya, Hae gege memberikan kotak bekal itu pada Siwon gege. Dan..kemarin Siwon gege bersama dengan Kyuhyun gege"

"Mwo?K-kyuhyun?"kata Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun yang baru datang sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Eunhyuk-Henry dan langsung saja mengatakan hal yang ia tidak sukai pada Eunhyuk, terlebih ini masalah kemarin. Siwon harus menguras isi perutnya kan karena makanan Eunhyuk, dia tidak suka Siwon jadi korbannya, maka dari itu ia ingin Eunhyuk sadar akan perbuatannya yang sudah kelewat batas itu.

"Henry, kenapa kau mau disuruh monyet macam ini?Eunhyuk, berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti balas dendam ini, kau telah melukai orang yang bukan target mu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mu jika kejadian macam ini terulang kembali, bersikaplah dewasa. Seharusnya kau menghargai Donghae yang mencoba menunjukkan perasaannya pada mu"

Henry menatap takut Kyuhyun dan buru-buru pergi dari situ, Eunhyuk terlihat mendengus sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan penolakan secara pasti, apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan itu justru hal yang tidak ingin ia lakukan pada Donghae, bersikap baik?dengan semua hal yang telah Donghae lakukan padanya?lupakan.

"Menghargai orang yang telah mencium paksa aku?Tidak, itu mustahil. Dia sudah menjatuhkan harga diri ku di depan banyak orang untuk yang ke 2xnya"

"Jangan munafik Kim Hyukjae. Suatu saat aku yakin kau akan menyesal dengan segala perlakuan mu padanya"kata Kyuhyun yang tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau mengalah untuk mempertahankan argumennya sendiri. Dia tidak akan menyerah dengan hal yang menurutnya itu adalah benar, bisa dibilang ia keras kepala.

Eunhyuk tersentak dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, Kim Hyukjae katanya?setau dirinya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu kecuali..ia sedang serius dan marah dalam suatu hal.

"Kau membela Donghae, kenapa tidak kau bilang saja kau suka padanya. Kau terlihat begitu perhatian dengannya"ucap Eunhyuk ketus. Sampai sekarang mereka masih terus menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Dia bukan orang aku sukai, kau tak perlu ikut campur"

"Kalo begitu kau juga tidak perlu mengurusi masalah ku dengan Donghae"

"Kalian kenapa, hah?"tanya Donghae heran karena baru saja tiba di depan kelasnya di sambut dengan dua orang yang saling menatap tajam.

"Kyu,kau terlalu kasar padanya"ucap Siwon memperingati.

"Tidak hyung. Inilah jalan terbaik untuk menyadarkan perbuatannya, dia terlalu munafik hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia suka setiap perlakuan Donghae padanya. Hae hyung, aku ingin bicara pada mu"

"N-ne"dengan paksa Donghae pun di tarik Kyuhyun menuju suatu tempat.

Siwon memandangi mereka tidak suka. Sakit rasanya. Barusan Kyuhyun terlihat membela Donghae dan sekarang anak itu pergi berdua.

"It's enough. Eunhyuk-ssi, aku harus bicara pada mu"

Eunhyuk menatap Siwon yang menunjukkan mimik wajah kesal itu dengan bingung, apalagi Siwon ingin mengajaknya bicara.

"Hm?"

-Di atap sekolah-

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih mau dengan Hyuki sementara dia masih saja membenci mu, dan lagi..dia mencoba mencelakai mu"kata Kyuhyun buka suara, mereka berdua tengah bersandar di dekat tembok pembatas, semilir angin menerbangkan rambut mereka, di sini sangat tenang.

"Mau seperti apa cara dia menjatuhkan ku, aku tetap akan cinta padanya"kata Donghae dengan senyuman tulusnya, Kyuhyun hanya mendengus menanggapi tanggapan Donghae.

"Kau gila hyung"

"Heh, magnae evil. Ada benarnya juga kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah membela ku, urusi saja masalah mu. Ingat, kita saling membantu"Donghae menjitak pelan dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, arasso. Tapi jika kelakuannya sampai membuat Siwon hyung celaka juga, aku akan membunuh mu hyung"ancam Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, ne ne araseo. Sudah ayo kembali ke kelas"ajak Donghae.

"Lain kali bersikap yang sedikit kasar padanya. Dia terlalu keras kepala, dendamnya itu mungkin sudah setinggi gunung Fuji"

"Dia hanya kesal yang berlebihan pada ku"

…

-Di taman belakang-

"Eunhyuk-ssi, bolehkan aku minta sesuatu"

"Minta sesuatu?apa?"

"Tolong buat Hae hyung tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Aku..entahlah semakin hari masalah ini semakin rumit. Di satu sisi aku mendukung Kyu yang mencoba membantu Hae hyung untuk mendapatkan mu, di sisi lain aku merasa apa yang selama ini aku putuskan salah. Aku benci Kyuhyun yang selalu dekat dengan Hae hyung, setiap kami berdua Kyu selalu membicarakn Hae hyung, Hae hyung, dan Hae hyung..aku bosan"

Eunhyuk terkesiap, kilatan mata Siwon begitu menyedihkan. Belum lagi apa yang ia katakan itu ada benarnya. Kyuhyun selalu membicarakan Donghae bahkan membela namja yang ia benci itu.

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun?Ya ampun. Kenapa aku baru tau haha"

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil sambil memandang atap sekolah mereka, kemudian ia melihat 2 orang berada di sana, begitu familiar di matanya. Senyumannya langsung hilang.

"Aku ragu kalau kau ini waras. Kenapa tadi kau tertawa lalu diam seperti itu,huh?"

"Ungh, i-itu"

Eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah atas dengan takut-takut dan kesal. Dia kesal melihat Donghae dekat dengan Kyuhyun?dia pasti sudah tidak waras, Siwon berhak mengatainya gila sekarang juga.

Siwon memijit kepalanya yang begitu sakit, entahlah..ia sendiri bingung kenapa masalah tiba-tiba datang serumit ini padanya.

"Berdiri sedekat itu!Kyu kau membuat ku gila. Apa kau menguji cinta ku, huh?dia selama ini dekat dengan ku itu karna apa?permainkan perasaan ku, cukup aku sudah muak"

"Aku akan bantu memisahkan Kyu dengan Donghae"kata Eunhyuk, ia tidak tega melihat Siwon yang begitu menyedihkan.

Siwon melirik ke arah Eunhyuk lama.

"Hey, hey, jangan menatap ku begitu haha wajah mu lucu sekali"

Siwon lalu tersenyum kecil, "Gamsahamnida"

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Aku hanya tidak mau Kyu dekat-dekat dengan Donghae"maksud kata-kata Eunhyuk terdengar ambigu.

"Menurut ku Hae hyung tidak buruk, dia baik"

"Kau pikir apa yang membuat Kyuhyun dekat dengan Donghae?. Kau terlalu menutupi kebaikan mu Siwon, bersikaplah yang santai dengan Kyu. Aku yakin Kyu juga akan merasakan nyaman di dekat mu. Oh ya, jangn lupakan satu hal, buat dia tertawa"

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Siwon.

"Ntahlah, aku tidak pengalaman dengan hal ni. Buat lelucon kecil mungkin?atau buat wajah lucu?

"Seperti ini?"

Siwon memperlihatkan mimik wajah yang lucu, dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk terpingkal pingkal tertawa

"Wajah mu..hahaha lucu sekali hahaha"

"Benarkah?berarti aku bisa membuat Kyu tertawa seperti yang kau lakukan Eunhyuk-ssi"ucap Siwon senang.

"Belum tentu, bisa saja tiba-tiba Kyu menganggap mu aneh dan malah menjauhi mu hahaha"canda Eunhyuk

"Hahaha, Eunhyuk-ssi kau lucu sekali"

Seseorang melihat mereka yang tengah berbincng bincng sambil tertawa. Dengan hati yang perih menahan cemburu.

"Hae kau kenapa diam berdiri seperti orang bodoh begitu?Sebentar lagi masuk bodoh"panggil Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Donghae berhenti dan diam.

"Siwon hanya cemburu"gumam Donghae pelan.

"Cemburu?apanya?"tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa"jawab Donghae cepat, takut ketahuan apa yang ia maksud.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap curiga Donghae.

"Hae kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku ya?"

"Ya!sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku hyung. Dasar maknae evil!"

"Biarin, habisnya kau mencurigakan"kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau jangan mencurigai ku, mengagumi ketampanan ku boleh. Atau mengalah setiap kita main game?"

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan bilang kau tampan kecuali Siwon hyung, dia tampan. Dan aku tidak akan mengalah untuk mu, aku akan menang. Kita main saat pelajaran Lee Seongsaengnim"tantang Kyuhyun.

"Boleh, siapa takut. Aku pasti menang"ucap Donghae penuh percaya diri, membanggakan diri

"Dalam mimpi mu!"

'Mungkin aku tidak perlu memberi tau tentang kedekatan Siwon dengan Eunhyuk pada mu Kyu, aku yakin mereka tidak punya rasa apa-apa'batin Donghae.

….

Skip time

Class end..

"Hyung hari ini..jadi, kan?"tanya Kyuhyun malu-malu. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Hah?apanya yang jadi?"tanya Siwon balik. Kyuhyun merengut kesal, jangan bilang Siwon hyung lupa, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hah..lupakan saja, Aku pulang duluan hyung!"Kyuhyunpun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terheran-heran dengan Kyuhyun.

Tunggu!

"Haish!aku melupakannya. Babo Siwon"rutuk Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

..7342..

Ting Tong

Klek..

"Annyeong hasimikka ahjumma. Apa Kyuhyunnya ada?"tanya Siwon sopan saat pintu di buka dan berdiri Umma Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

"Anda Siapa?"tanya Umma Kyuhyun yang memandangi Siwon dari atas ke bawah.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, "Ah, Choi Siwon Imnida. Apa Ahjumma lupa?"

"Ah, ya ya..aku ingat. Anak Pemilik Perusahaan Hyundai itu, kan?"tanya Umma Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Siwon hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi, sebenarnya ia tidak suka jika di kenal sebagai anak seorang pemilik perusahaan, ia lebih suka..jadi dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang melintas untuk minum di dapur melihat Ummanya berbicara di depan pintu bersama seseorang. Siapa itu?tamu kah?kenapa tidak di bawa masuk?, pikir Kyuhyun.

Ia berinisiatif untuk menyusul Ummanya dan melihat siapa orang itu, "Umma..siapa tamunya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam atau mungkin terkejut karena melihat Siwon di depan pintu dengan pakaian santai yang rapi, "S-siwon hyung?kenapa kau kesini?"

"Hush!kenapa tanya yang seperti itu, tidak sopan. Tentu saja dia ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan. Nah, Siwon-ssi..silahkan bersenang-senang~"ucap Umma Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang terdiam disana.

"Sudah ingat hyung?"ucap Kyuhyun ketus, di lipat tangannya di dada, wajahnya cemberut.

"Jadi..apa kau masih mau pergi bersama ku?"tanya Siwon dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Tentu saja, aku menunggu mu sejak tadi. Ku pikir kau benar-benar lupa hyung. Kalau begitu ayo!"

Merekapun pergi jalan-jalan. Ehem..!atau mungkin..kencan?

Siapa yang tau, hanya mereka yang tau apa maksud jalan-jalan mereka hari ini.

….

"Satu bubble milk tea more pearl less sugar"ujar Kyuhyun pada pelayan yang berdiri di antara mereka, mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tenang.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon, bertanya apakah dia juga ingin memesan sesuatu lewat pandangannya.

"Tidak, kau saja yang pesan"tolak Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

"Kyu, Appa mu marganya Cho ya?"tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon heran, tentu saja kenapa masih bertanya lagi. Aneh.

"Ya, tentu saja hyung. Nama ku kan Cho Kyuhyun"jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh pantas saja"

Kyuhyun menyernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Apanya yang pantas saja hyung?"

"Pantas saja manis mu semanis CHOcolate"gombal Siwon.

Blush. Wajah Kyuhyun seperti barusaja dimasukkan ke dalam air panas, merah sekali.

"Ahahaha..aku senang melihat mu malu-malu begitu"

"Hyung!"jerit Kyuhyun kesal.

Mereka diam lagi

"Hyung.."panggil Kyuhyun.

Siwon menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "menurut mu Hae hyung itu orangnya seperti apa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

Deg. Siwon berhenti bernafas sejenak.

"A-ah, Hae hyung ya?menurut ku dia orang yang menarik, asik diajak bercanda, dan..tidak mudah menyerah"kata Siwon memberikan pendapatnya.

"Ya, itu juga yang aku suka darinya. Dia tidak mudah menyerah. Aku juga bingung kenapa Hyuki jadi begitu susah untuk di dapatkan padahal ia itu sungguh pemalu, aku merasa hae hyung itu memberikan banyak perubahan pada Hyuki"kata Kyuhyun.

Oh Tuhan, Siwon tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membicarakan masalah oranglain padahal ia mengajak Kyuhyun bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin berdua, berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan mendiskusikan masalah oranglain, baiklah..ini bukan masalah oranglain, ini masalah teman mereka dan sudah setuju untuk saling membantu. Tapi, tidak sekarang, tidak saat Siwon ingin berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun dan saling berbincang-bincang, menghabiskan waktu berdua. HANYA BERDUA.

"Hyung.."Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon. Siwon tampak melamun daritadi.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan jalan-jalan kita hari ini?"tanya Kyuhyun sedih.

Siwon mengeleng cepat, "Anio. Aku suka kok, hanya saja..Ah!bagaimana kalau kita bermain di game center di dekat sini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, "Ne!Aku mau!"

Dan setiap mereka menghabiskan waktu, ada saja yang Kyuhyun bicarakan tentang Donghae. Sebenarnya benarkah Kyuhyun menyukai Donghae?pertanyaan itu saja yang terngiang di kepala Siwon. Dia berharap itu salah, tapi kadang perasaannya terasa tersakiti.

Tersakiti saat Kyuhyun bicara..

"Hyung, Hae hyung itu baik ya"

"Hyung, game yang kau mainkan adalah game yang Hae hyung suka. Aku sering kalah di level 36 melawannya. Dia memang lawan yang tangguh"

"Kalau Eunhyuk punya mata yang sangat perhatian dengan sekitarnya. Seharusnya ia terpesona dengan wajah Hae hyung. Hae hyung cukup tampan. Ya kan hyung?"

Dia berharap telinganya tidak bisa mendengar segala pujian Kyuhyun untuk Donghae saat itu. Dia..sudah tidak bisa lagi. Ia ragu, apakah ia bisa mempertahankan perasaannya ini?

Kyuhyun bahkan seperti tidak menyadari tanda-tanda yang ia berikan padanya.

Ia ingin berhenti. Ia ingin berhenti mencintai Kyuhyun..

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

**TBC**

Kyaaa!apa-apaan chapter ini. Konflik gagal, alurnya kecepatan, scene-nya sedikit, gak tentu rudu. Ah, aku gak tau deh..

Readers..apakah ini kurang memuaskan?Aku harap cukup ya.

Inikan masih lebaran yah. Rae mau minta maaf atas kesalahan yang di sengaja maupun nggak. Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin ya yeorobun… ^^

Thanks buat yang udah review chapter kemarin. Neomu Gamsahamnida*bow*  
>Aku gak tau, mianhae kalo emang banyak typos di sini, aku ngetiknya ngejar waktu, takut kalo kelamaan nunda jadi numpuk dan ceritanya rada-rada garing. Mian ya readers..<p>

Your Review is My Happiness.

So, mind to review my lovely readers?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Rae tapi ceritanya punya Rae dong..

Summery : Ketika Donghae dan Siwon mengejar cinta mereka#isang(aneh). Tapi walau aneh terapkan RnR yah

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Namja lope namja.

A/N : Cerita ini abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), update sesuai mood, idenya pasaran. Rae ngaku sendiri kan?jadi bagi kalian yang ngeflame berarti setuju juga hahaha.

Pair : (Haehyuk, Wonkyu)

Rate : T *cari aman aja dah..*

Genre : apakah fict ini bisa di katagorikan Romance n Friendship?aku sendiri bingung ini fict apaan (-_-")

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan****tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. Terima kasih.. ^_^**

**Rae Present**

My Target Is In You

…

Pagi itu, seharusnya pagi itu menjadi hari yang penuh senyuman bagi semua orang, tapi kali ini tidak. Tidak dengan Siwon. Ia hanya lewat begitu saja di hadapan Kyuhyun saat namja itu menyapanya, Kyuhyun memanggilnya berkali-kali namun reaksi Siwon tetap sama.

"Hyung!kau kenapa sih?!"Kyuhyun mencegat Siwon dari depan, membuat Siwon mau tidak mau harus berhenti. Ia tak memandang wajah Kyuhyun sama sekali, ia hanya bersikap dingin.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa. Kembalilah ke kelas mu"suruh Siwon cuek.

"Kenapa kau jadi sombong pada ku, apa aku membuat kesalahan pada mu?"rasanya mata Kyuhyun memerah dan akan menangis saat itu juga, tapi air mata itu tak kunjung jatuh juga.

"Anio"jawab Siwon singkat dan masih tetap cuek.

Siwon langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus memanggilnya.

"Hyung!"

'Kadang aku lelah membiarkan cinta ini tak terbalaskan. Aku lelah menjadi seorang hyung untuk mu Kyu. Cinta telah membutakan ku'batin Siwon.

Eunhyuk duduk di kursinya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah yang sangat sedih.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?"tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Gwenchana Wooki. Hae hyung, aku ingin duduk sendiri. Bisakah kau duduk dengan Hyuki saja"pinta Kyuhyun pelan.

'Kyu, ada masalah apalagi dia?pasti ada sesuatu. Dia bahkan memanggil ku hyung dengan sangat memohon tadi, pasti ada apa-apanya'batin Donghae.

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk, dia perlu minta izin pada Eunhyuk mengingat dia dan Eunhyuk punya masalah.

"Aku rasa ti-"

"Tidak apa, duduklah di sini. Selama kau tidak macam-macam aku tidak akan marah pada mu"potong Eunhyuk, ia mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di samping kursi kosong, mempersilahkan Donghae untuk duduk di sana.

"Baiklah"

Setelah duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung bungkam, tidak mau berbicara. Karena yang ia tau Eunhyuk marah padanya kan?

"Apa sikapnya begitu karena Siwon?"tanya Eunhyuk yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Mungkn saja. Kau tau?cemburu.."merasa Eunhyuk mau bicara padanya ia pun menjawab.

"Ya Siwon cemburu karena kau dengan Kyuhyun selalu dekat"kata Eunhyuk sedikit ketus.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tidak suka, "Kau sebaiknya tau alasannya apa".

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Aku dan Siwon tau karena apa, tapi Siwon sudah tidak tahan melihat mu dan Kyu selalu bersama, kalau aku menyukai mu mungkin saja aku akan marah sama seperti apa yang Siwon lakukan"

Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi. Apa itu artinya Siwon menghindari Kyuhyun?

"Benarkah?apa kau pernah cemburu dengan ku?"tanya Donghae iseng.

"Eh?kau bicara ngelantur, kalau ngantuk tidur saja sana. Bila perlu keluar kelas biar hidup ku ini tenang dan aman!"

"Tidak, aku janji selama pelajaran berlangsung tidak akan mengganggu mu"ucap Donghae dan mulai mencatat pelajaran.

"Aku akan menijak kepala mu seandainya janji mu itu kau langgar"ucap Eunhyuk ketus.

"Kau bisa pegang janji ku, sekarang yang jadi permasalahannya. Apa kau bisa melihat ku tidak menjahili mu, atau mengoda mu, berpura-pura seolah-olah aku ini anak baik yang tidak menyimpan perhatian pada mu. Apa kau bisa tidak melirik ku, tidak merasakan kekhawatiran yang berlebih, tidak terlalu memikirkan keberadaan ku di dekat mu?can you?"

Eunhyuk menyernyit heran. Bicara apa Donghae ini?Terserahlah..

'Aku jadi heran. Kenapa saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun dekat, aku dan Eunhyuk susah sekali dekat. Dan saat mereka berjauhan, aku dan Eunhyuk justru dengan mudahnya dekat, ia bahkan seakan mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun dan dengan senang hati menerima ku duduk di dekatnya. Masalah Kyuhyun dan Siwon seakan jadi cara agar Eunhyuk dekat dengan ku. Ini..benar-benar membingungkan'batin Donghae yang bergelut dengan pikirannya sembari ia tetap menulis apa yang di jelaskan di depan.

…

-Ruang latihan Basket-

"Hyung, mian. Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah membantu ku mendapatkan Kyuhyun lagi"ucap Siwon.

Donghae mendelik kesal ke arah Siwon, "Wae?hanya karena cemburu kau melepasnya begitu saja?"

Awalnya Siwon terkejut karena Donghae mengetahui alasannya untuk berhenti, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Kau tidak mengerti hyung. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, setiap hari aku selalu mendengar Kyu berbicara tentang mu, melihatnya berbicara dengan mu. Dia bahkan tertawa bebas di hadapan mu, dengan ku?tidak, dia tidak pernah tertawa karena omongan ku, aku sudah memperlihatkannya pada Eunhyuk-ssi dia tertawa, kenapa Kyu tidak?"jelas Siwon, terdapat nada frustasi di ucapannya. Donghae menjadi sedih karena hal ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu bersama ku?aku juga sempat merasa cemburu saat melihat mu tertawa dengan Eunhyuk kemarin di taman belakang. Tapi sekarang aku tau ternyata kau punya maksud lain, kau minta solusi padanya. Aku berpikir positif, kalau kalian tidak ada apa-apanya, kalian hanya berbicara, aku menghilangkan rasa cemburu itu dengan rasa kepercayaan. Cobalah kau berpikir kalau dia akan membalas cinta mu!kuatkan diri mu, tidak!kuatkan cinta mu. Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya. Percayalah padaku Kyuhyun tidaklah seperti yang kau kira"

Siwon menatap tajam Donghae, "Cih!terserah!".

Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

"Kenapa dia jadi keras kepala saat ada masalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh!"ucap Donghae.

-Atap Sekolah-

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Siwon hyung tampak menjauhi ku ya?apa dia marah pada ku, tapi ku rasa aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya"

"Dia hanya cemburu"

"Hah?Siwon hyung cemburu pada ku?kalau iya aku pasti sedang bermimpi"

"Kadang mimpi itu adalah kenyataan yang kita pungkiri keberadaannya"

"Hyung, kalau memang benar Siwon hyung suka pada ku apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kasus kalian ini akan terselesaikan asal ada salah satu dari kalian yang menyatakan cinta"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin hyung-"

"Gara-gara kau, Siwon bingung dengan segala sikap manis mu padanya. Ia bingung selama ini kau dekat dengannya apa karna kau mempermainkan perasaannya atau kau hanya menganggapnya teman, tidak lebih. Kau baik padanya, kau hanya memberinya banyak harapan, tapi sekarang Siwon malah menyadarinya dan mulai mempertanyakan hal itu. Apakah kau mencintainya atau tidak?5 kata itu saja yang kau jawab dan semuanya akan selesai"

"Hyung, kau benar. Selama ini aku telah menyakiti perasaannya, aku memang menunjukkan sisi manis ku hanya padanya, dia pasti akan berpikiran kalau aku mulai menyukainya, dalam kenyataan aku memang menyukainya, hanya menyukai, tapi itu dulu hyung. Aku semakin hari semakin yakin kalau perasaan ini adalah cinta, dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya."

"Akankah Eunhyuk juga merasakan hal yang sama saat dimana aku memperlakukannya dengan baik, sama halnya Siwon yang bersikap sangat baik pada mu yang pada akhirnya kau juga suka padanya"

"Berharap boleh, tapi jangan sampai ketinggian Hae"

"Ya!kenapa evil mu kembali lagi"

"Hahaha"

"Cobalah tertawa lepas seperti itu di hadapan Siwon, dia pasti senang. Tapi jangan karena aku bilang begitu kau dengan sangat terpaksa melakukannya ya"

"Tidak akan hyung. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi"

…

Di perpustakaan

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang menulis"jawab Siwon singkat tanpa melirik sama sekali.

Walaupun merasakan kesal, ia mencoba menunjukkan senyumnya pada Siwon.

"Um..hyung ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu"

"Cepatlah sedikit, aku sedang sibuk. Tugas ku harus ku kumpulkan hari ni, jika kau lama otomatis aku mengumpulkannya juga lama dan itu membuat nilai ku turun dan jelek"kata Siwon ketus. Ia bahkan benar-benar tak tertarik untuk melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Okey!fine!seharusnya aku tidak menemui mu hyung. Kau membuat ku kesal!"Kyuhyun yang kesal langsung memilih keluar.

Dia mencoba menjauh agar perasaannya tak terus mengembang, ia ingin meyudahinya karena akan terasa sakit jika di teruskan. Tapi ia salah, ia salah mengambil jalan, dan ia membuat semuanya berantakan. Ia sadar, sampai kapan pun ia tidak bisa membenci Cho Kyuhyun.

…

Sepulang sekolah Eunhyuk diam-diam mengikuti Donghae. Ia pikir jika ia mengikuti setiap langkah Donghae, mungkin saja ia bisa tau kelemahan Donghae. Dia berharap kalian tidak berpikir bahwa dia menjadi stalker Donghae. Hell No!dia tidak berpikir sampai ke bahkan tidak berniat untuk menjadi stalker Donghae, ia hanya ingin tau, itu saja.

"Aku yakin dengan cara ini, aku bisa menemukan kelemahan ikan mesum itu!"gumamnya sembari terus mengikuti Donghae. Di ikutinya terus sampai Donghae berhenti, ia menoleh kearah kiri. Apa Donghae tau Eunhyuk mengikutinya?Eunhyuk harap tidak.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengobrak abrik tasnya, ia mencari sesuatu. Eunhyuk sendiri lega karna Donghae ternyata tidak mengetahuinya. Eunhyuk melihat ke sekitar, tempat apa ini?ia bahkan tidak pernah melewati daerah ini. Ia kembali fokus pada targetnya, Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan membuka sebuah rumah, Eunhyuk rasa itu adalah rumah Donghae. Ia menunggu selama 15 menit, Donghae tak kunjung keluar, merasa bosan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya karena bosan menunggu, tapi baru ia berniat melangkah Donghae sudah keluar lagi. Hal itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan melanjutkan rencananya. Donghae keluar dengan baju santai, ia mengunci pintu rumahnya dan pergi.

...

"Apa yang dikerjakan namja itu di sini?"gumam Eunhyuk bingung. Ia tengah berada di pintu sebuah cafe kecil, ia tidak berniat memasuki tempat itu, ia cukup sadar bahwa dia di sini untuk mengikuti Donghae.

Namun Eunhyuk melihat sesuatu, mata Eunhyuk membulat tidak percaya, "Donghae..kerja..di sini?"ucapnya tak percaya. Ia melihat Donghae memasuki pintu masuk karyawan dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan. Ini sungguh tidak bisa di percaya.

Eunhyuk mundur perlahan, ia rasa ia telah mengetahui apa yang tidak harus ia ketahui. Namun naas, Eunhyuk mengijak sebuah kaleng minuman yang ada di belakangnya dan menimbulkan suara bising.

'Mati aku!'rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Ya, benar saja. Ia ketahuan dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Donghae menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan Eunhyuk berdiri membeku. Ia menghampirinya dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Donghae penuh penekanan, Eunhyuk menatap takut-takut wajah Donghae.

"A-aku.."

Donghae menarik pelan tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya di balkon cafe. Dan disinilah mereka, diam untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Donghae mulai berbicara.

"Appa ku meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, Eomma ku sakit . Jadi sebagai anak lelaki yang tersisa aku mencoba untuk mencari kerja. Aku di tolak pada beberapa tempat kerja, tapi di sini..mereka dengan senang hati menerima ku.."jeda sejenak. Eunhyuk tak meminta Donghae untuk menceritakan hal ini, tapi Donghae yang senang hati menceritakan hal itu, lagipula Eunhyuk sedikit ingin tau alasan Donghae.

"-aku masuk sekolah itu dengan dibiayai oleh uri sajangnim. Dia menganggap ku sebagai anaknya, bukan hanya aku sih tapi para karyawan yang lain juga. Sajangnim bilang, aku harus tetap sekolah dan merasakan indahnya Masa SMA. Dan saat aku memasuki kelas, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Sajangnim dan Tuhan yang sudah membantu disetiap langkah ku, aku merasakan kesenangan itu. Dan aku sungguh senang bahwa eomma ku tidak perlu lagi memikirkan sekolah ku, dan Appa pasti juga tenang di sana karena aku baik-baik saja di sini"Donghae menunduk. Bahkan jika ia membicarakan tentang Appanya, ia bisa menjadi namja yang cengeng. Tapi kali ini ia menahannya, ia menahannya karena ada Eunhyuk di sampingnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Mianhae"ucap Eunhyuk lirih, ia ikut menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

Kali ini Donghae yang heran dengan sikap Eunhyuk, ia menatap bingung Eunhyuk.

"Aku mengetahui apa yang seharusnya kau rahasiakan"lanjutnya.

"Geokjeongmarayo. Tidak perlu merasa menyesal, selama yang mengetahuinya itu kau, aku akan tenang"kata Donghae sambil menatap langit dengan senyuman.

"Tapi aku-"

"Hah, apa kau ingin mampir sebentar. Minum the mungkin?"ajak Donghae.

"Anio, gamsahamnida. A-aku mungkin harus pulang, Hyungku pasti khawatir karena aku belum pulang. Donghae, sekali lagi..mianhaeyo"ucap Eunhyuk sambil membungkuk.

Perasaan ini aneh. Perasaan dimana seharusnya ia membenci Donghae, perasaan dimana dengan antusiasnya dia mencari cara agar menjatuhkan Donghae, perasaan senangnya saat ia merencanakan hal yang jahat pada Donghae. Semua perasaannya seakan-akan menghilang dan menguap dan terbang di bawa angin. Ia merasa, ia terlihat sedikit manusiawi dengan Donghae.

Eunhyuk melihat ke arah belakang, melihat café itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Annyeong.."ucap Kyuhyun yang masuk ke rumah dengan wajahnya yang lesu.

"Kyu..kau kenapa nak?"tanya Eommanya yang sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"Anio Eomma, Gwenchanayo..Aku ke kamar dulu, aku capek"Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

Ia langsung menghempaskan badannya di tempat tidur. Menutup mukanya dengan bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa Siwon hyung membenci ku?apa aku terlalu banyak menyakitinya?"sambil menangis ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku..tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku tidak terbiasa tanpa ada Siwon hyung yang mengganggu ku. Tanpa Siwon hyung yang selalu ingin menjaga ku..Aku tak biasa"

"Hyung..aku sayang pada mu.."

Karena lelah ia pun terlelap dalam tidurnya setelah menangis dalam 15 menit.

…

Siwon tengah termenung di tempat tidurnya, merenungi sikapnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya cemburu, dan hal itu trus memperumit kedekatan ku dengan Kyuhyun"gumam Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas berat, rasanya dengan menyebut nama Kyuhyun saja dadanya terasa begitu aneh, seperti ada getaran-getaran kecil. Siwon bukan hanya sekali merasakan hal ini, getaran itu muncul juga saat pertama kali dia melihat senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah meminta lebih darinya. Seharusnya aku cukup bersyukur dapat melihat senyuman manis dan tulus darinya, belum tentu semua orang mendapatkannya, iya kan?Aku harus minta maaf padanya besok.."

~WK~

Dan saat ini semua mulai menyadari, ada hal yang berubah dengan kisah mereka masing-masing. Dan masihkah mereka berpikir untuk melanjutkannya lagi?Rasanya ada hati yang tersakiti dan juga penyesalan yang datang pada mereka. Ini masih berlanjut..

**TBC**

Rae gak bisa banyak omong lagi selain kata terima kasih dan maaf untuk para readers dan reviewers yang sudah dengan baik hati mereview bahkan memfollow cerita ini.

Maaf chapter ini dikit soalnya Rae mau fokus dulu, ada msalah soalnya. Maaf sekali lagi ya..

Dan untuk yang terakhir ini..Rae mohon minta reviewnya.

I'm so glad if you leave some review for this chapter..

Review, ne?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Rae tapi ceritanya punya Rae dong..

Summery : Ketika Donghae dan Siwon mengejar cinta mereka#isang(aneh). Tapi walau aneh terapkan RnR yah

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Namja lope namja.

A/N : Cerita ini abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), update sesuai mood, alurnya kecepatan, idenya pasaran. Rae ngaku sendiri kan?jadi bagi kalian yang ngeflame berarti setuju juga hahaha.

Pair : (Haehyuk, Wonkyu)

Rate : T *cari aman aja dah..*

Genre : apakah fict ini bisa di katagorikan Romance n Friendship?aku sendiri bingung ini fict apaan (-_-")

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan****tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. Terima kasih.. ^_^**

**Rae Present**

My Target Is In You

…

Paginya..

Siwon sengaja datang agak awal agar bisa langsung bicara dengan Kyuhyun, dia menunggu hingga murid-murid mulai berdatangan. Siwon mendongakan kepalanya sedikit, tampaknya ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan masuk sambil memainkan PSPnya, acuh seperti biasanya. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya, dengan segera dia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"panggil Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat orang yang berada tak begitu jauh darinya itu, ia langsung bersikap acuh seolah tak ada orang yang memanggil.

"He-hey!kyu!"Siwon menahan bahu Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi, Kyuhyun malah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa kita masih kenal?!"kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kamu ini lucu deh, kemarin aku gak negur di katain sombong, sekalinya aku negur malah dianya yang marah. Kyu, kenapa cemberut begitu ayo senyum"ucap Siwon, ia berkata seperti tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal, "Sekarang tanya sama diri kamu sendiri?gimana rasanya di acuhin begitu"kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap tak peduli dan memilih terus berjalan. Dia sudah terlanjur kesal sama Siwon.

"Haish, marah deh nih anak"Siwon berlari kecil agar bisa menyusul Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi ia mencegat namja itu dari belakang, Kyuhyun ikut berhenti tapi tak membalikkan badannya sehingga tampak seperti memunggungi Siwon.

"Oke, aku mau minta maaf soal kelakuan ku kemarin. Aku sadar tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu pada mu"

Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya. Kyuhyun tampak memandang ke arah lain, ia tak mau memandang wajah Siwon.

"Kyu, selama ini mengacuhkan mu adalah hal yang paling bodoh dan konyol yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku terus merindukan senyum mu, maksud ku aku merindukan mu, sangat. Tak peduli kau tak pernah tertawa bebas pada ku seperti saat kau dan Hae hyung bersama, sekarang aku bersyukur mendapat senyuman mu itu, karena senyuman mu itu lebih dari cukup bagiku. Jadi kau mau memaafkan ku atau tidak?"jelas Siwon, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum, "Akan ku maafkan kalau kau mentraktir ku makan es krim pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana?" kata Kyuhyun memberikan syarat.

"Tentu saja, jadi kita teman lagi?"

Deg!

Sungguh, bukan itulah yang Kyuhyun ingin dengar dari mulut Siwon saat itu, ia berpikir bahwa Siwon akan mengatakan..Ah!sudahlah mungkin dia terlalu berharap banyak.

(Rae:Kalian berdua tuh sama-sama berpikir bahwa kalian itu terlalu banyak berharap*plakk!ganggu cerita*)#skip aja, ini gaje.

"Teman?a-ah iya kita teman"kata Kyuhyun dengan senyumn yang di paksakan.

"Ya Tuhan syukurlah akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun bersama lagi"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, Kyuhyun tampak tersentak kaget. Ini adalah pelukan pertamanya dengan Siwon, dan diawal pertama rasanya terasa hangat dan nyaman ia tak ingin pelukan ini berhenti. Tak ingin berhenti kalau saja dia tidak ingat dimana sekarang mereka berdiri.

"O-oh maaf, aku lancang. Tadi itu..aku refleks karena..terlalu senang dan begitu rindu pada mu"Siwon melepas pelukkannya dan tersenyum canggung ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"A-ngh..gwenchana hyung. Kalau bisa lebih lama lagi juga tidak apa-apa, bolehkah?"

Awalnya Siwon masih terdiam tapi setelahnya dengan senang hati ia bergerak mendekap namja yang ia sayangi itu. Sekali lagi mereka berpelukan, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan rindu yang tak terbendung dan juga rasa cinta yang tak terungkapkan.

…

Langkah kakinya pelan, ia tau ini sebentar lagi bel masuk dan seharusnya ia tak sesantai ini, ia seharusnya lari seperti biasa, lari seperti setiap hari yang ia lakukan kerena sering terlambat. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya hari ini. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sehingga tidak fokus dengan jalan, beberapa kali orang yang berada di belakangnya mengumpat karena gerakan jalan yang ia lakukan begitu lama.

'Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini?setelah..'batinnya dalam hati, wajahnya terlihat begitu frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya.

Dia benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Bugh!

"Ah, Chwae song hamnida"ujarnya minta maaf. Ia membungkukkan badan.

Orang yang ditabrak olehnya menatap dengan terkejut.

"Eunhyuk?"kata orang itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Eunhyuk menyudahi acara membungkuknya dan menatap orang itu.

Deg!

Ah, sungguh..dia tak ingin menemui orang ini secepat ini dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak ingin bertemu orang ini.

"D-donghae.."ia membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Donghae mengeluarkan senyumannya, "Kenapa tidak buru-buru seperti biasanya?Apa kau ada masalah?"tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya, "A-aku.."

"Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa. Mau jalan bersama?"tanya Donghae.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, ia langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Bukan bermaksud meningalkannya, toh pada akhirnya Eunhyuk setuju untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan Eunhyuk tidak begitu mengerti dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia merasa udara di sekitarnya saat dekat dengan Donghae terasa hangat. Akh..lupakan itu, sungguh!

Gerakan terhenti saat melihat dua orang yang berpelukan tak jauh darinya itu.

"Ehem, wah..ada yang baikkn lagi nih"ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah mereka, di belakangnya ada Eunhyuk

'Hah, benar-benar mereka berdua ini, tingkahnya seperti orang yang sudah pacaran. Sudah marahan lalu baikkan lagi. Ada-ada saja.'batin Donghae

Eunhyuk melihat di samping Donghae, ternyata Kyuhyun dan Siwon berbaikkan kembali.

"Chukkae!"ucap Eunhyuk senang.

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung melepas pelukan mereka. Wajah keduanya sama-sama menunjukkn rasa malu.

Donghae membisikkan sesuatu ke teliga Siwon, "Siwon-ah, jadi kapan?"tanyanya.

Seakan mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Donghae, Siwonpun menjawab dengan berbisik juga,

"Secepatnya hyung"

Lalu Donghae beralih ke Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama padanya, "Kyu?kapan?"

"Ngh..aku tidak tau"jawab Kyuhyun dengan berbisik di telinga Donghae. Lalu Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dan berhenti dengan acara bisik-bisik mereka.

"Kau Hyuki, apa kau tidak mau membuka sedikit cela di hati mu untuk Donghae?"tanya Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk merasa jantungnya gugur, "Hah?i-itu.."

"Jangan memaksakan dirinya, aku akan menunggu sampai dia mau. Kapan pun, dimana pun, asalkan dia sudah siap aku akan tetap menunggunya"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum dengan tulusnya. Eunhyuk jadi tidak enak hati, ada perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar. Dan..ini benar-benar aneh, ini bukan perasaannya, ia seperti berubah.

"Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, ayo masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi bel bunyi"ajak Donghae. Ia berjalan duluan di susul Eunhyuk dan terakhir Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi Kyuhyun pamit pada Siwon.

"Ah, baiklah. Ngh, Siwon hyung..aku duluan ya. Jangan lupa yang itu ya"

*wink*

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Siwon sambil tersenyum manis lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang membeku di tempat.

"Dia..barusaja..ah aku mau mati melihatnya. Kyu, kau bisa saja membuat ku jantungan. Tidak tau apa, dengan senyumnya saja aku hampir lupa bernafas tadi"ia diam sebentar, mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali, bahkan nafasnya tak terasa berat lagi.

"Tapi itulah yang aku suka dari mu Kyu.."lanjutnya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelas, sekarang langkahnya tak terasa berat lagi.

…

"Hyuki, jelaskan pada ku kenapa kau bisa datang berdua dengan Hae hyung. Kalian sudah baikkan?"

"T-tidak.."

Kyuhyun masih menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya, "Aku..aku rasa aku harus berubah. Aku aneh akhir-akhir ini"

"-sepertinya aku baru saja bermimpi bertemu dengan Donghae yang menyebalkan dan aku membencinya"

"-tapi tadi pagi aku seperti terbangun dan kejadian yang lalu seperti mimpi bagi ku. Aku tak pernah merasa membenci Donghae, dan saat bertemu dengannya aku rasa aku dan Donghae baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, dan..aku mengenalnya sebagai orang yang baik dan pendiam"

"Bingo!kau menyadari itu akhirnya"ucap Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Kau akhirnya sadar bahwa selama ini Hae hyung tidak pernah berniat jahat pada mu. Dia hanya mencintai mu Hyuki. Dan kau baru sadar akan kebaikkannya?Oh yang benar saja..seharusnya dari dulu kau rasakan itu"Kyuhyun sebenarnya sengaja mengatakan ini, ia ingin memanipulasi pikiran Eunhyuk yang tengah bingung itu.

"Aku rasa begitu"gumam Eunhyuk.

"Ku rasa kita harus bersama membuka lembaran yang baru. Buang lembaran pahit dan menyebalkan yang pernah tercoret oleh semua masalah dan mari menulis rangkaian kisah yang indah mulai saat ini"kata Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya diam . Atau mungkin mengiyakan secara tidak langsung..

…

Sekarang hubungan antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae baik-baik saja. Semenjak Donghae dan Eunhyuk dekat, mereka tidak pernah lagi adu mulut atau semacamnya, mereka lebih saling membantu walau terkadang Donghae masih suka bercanda tapi Eunhyuk tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Dan itu tentu saja dianggap hal positif oleh pihak sekolah, hal ini seharusnya terjadi dari dulu. Dan sedikit bocoran, Eunhyuk mulai belajar memanggil Donghae dengan namanya atau yang lebih lagi dengan nama yang lebih akrab, 'Hae'.

Di atap sekolah yang sunyi dan tenang ini, Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk bersebelahan di atas dinding pembatas, keduanya terlihat saling diam, maksudnya saling menikmati rasa sunyi yang tenang itu sebelum akhirnya Donghae bertanya sesuatu pada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk, apa kau benar-benar tidak marah pada ku lagi?"tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, sorot mata Donghae begitu susah diartikan. Kemudian dia tersenyum, itu tentu membuat Donghae terkejut saat melihatnya. Senyum Eunhyuk adalah hal yang paling ingin ia lihat setelah kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

"Mungkin dulu aku tidak pernah tertawa ataupn tersenyum di depan mu, aku sering bersikap yang kurang baik pada mu. Tapi dibalik semua itu, ada rasa lain. Ketika aku berusaha untuk membenci mu karena tingkah laku mu terhadap ku, ada rasa yang menentang hal itu terjadi. Seperti saat aku menampar mu, ada sisi lain yang mengharuskan aku melakukan hal itu, dan disisi lainnya aku merasa tidak seharusnya aku menampar mu meski aku marah, di saat itulah aku mulai merasakan rasa bersalah dan menyesal"kata Eunhyuk

"Aku..masih menunggu"ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak seharusnya merelakan waktu dan perasaan mu hanya untuk menunggu orang yang sudah menghabiskan sebagian masa yang paling berharga dari hidup mu. Seharusnya kau menghabiskan masa SMA mu seperti yang lain, jatuh cinta, tak ada kata cari uang untuk bertahan hidup, berprestasi, jalan-jalan dengan teman, melakukan aktivitas lainnya yang kau sukai"kata Eunhyuk. Sejujurnya ia masih sangat menyesali perbuatannya pada Donghae, ia merasa ia seperti penambah kesengsaraan Donghae dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi aku suka dengan jalan hidup ku"ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk mantap Donghae heran.

"Biarlah hidup ku sedikit berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain. Aku bekerja adalah kegiatan yang bukan hanya untuk mencari uang tapi juga untuk mencari kesibukan. Belajar itu bukan hanya belajar di sekolah, ada banyak hal lain disekitar kita yang bisa kita pelajari. Dan semua itu aku lakukan semenjak Appa meninggal, sekarang aku baru tau betapa susahnya cari uang. Hal pertama yang membuat masa SMA ku paling indah adalah setelah melihat mu dan mengenal mu. Di saat itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa ada hal lain yang bisa aku kerjakan selain belajar cari uang aku juga bisa belajar mencintai orang"kata Donghae.

"Aku terlalu berburuk sangka pada mu Hae, aku berpikir kau hanya orang iseng yang hanya main-main soal perasaan. Seharusnya ini terjadi sejak dulu"

"Jadi..kita teman?"ucap Donghae

Deg!jantung Eunhyuk terasa tertohok, tapi tak tau kenapa.

"Teman?a-ah, iya kita teman"

"Setidaknya untuk memulai sebuah hubungan kita bisa mulai dari pertemanan. Saling memperdalam mengenal satu sama lain, kau mau kan?"

"Tidak buruk, aku setuju. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman"

**TBC**

Yeorobeun, neomu bogoshipo~

Aku mencoba untuk meng-update chapter ini di tengah-tengah kesibukkan ku pada urusan sekolah. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan semangat. Maaf lagi-lagi aku gak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Wonkyu biar mereka jadian. Tapi setidaknya mereka -Wonkyu&Haehyuk- baikkan.

Apa ini benar-benar kurang memuaskan, maaf ya readers ku tersayang. Aku melakukan yang sebisa ku untuk meneruskan FF ini. Kalo MID udah selesai, aku bakalan memperpanjang wordnya lagi.

Terus dukung aku ya readers..

Kali ini, aku gak minta review eits! Maksudnya aku ikhlas kalau kalian mau kasi review atau nggak?

Mau mereview?atau hanya jadi silent reader?terserah deh..aku tetap senang.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Rae tapi ceritanya punya Rae dong..

Summery : Ketika Donghae dan Siwon mengejar cinta mereka#isang(aneh). Tapi walau aneh terapkan RnR yah

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, Namja lope namja.

A/N : Cerita ini abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), update sesuai mood, alurnya kecepatan, idenya pasaran. Rae ngaku sendiri kan?jadi bagi kalian yang ngeflame berarti setuju juga hahaha.

Pair : (Haehyuk, Wonkyu)

Rate : T *cari aman aja dah..*

Genre : apakah fict ini bisa di katagorikan Romance n Friendship?aku sendiri bingung ini fict apaan (-_-")

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan****tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. **

**Terima kasih..**

**Rae Present**

My Target Is In You

…

Mengingat sudah waktunya murid kelas 3 menyudahi sekolah mereka dengan berakhirnya Ujian Nasiol yang di adakan 2 minggu yang lalu, sekolah mulai mengistirahatkan para siswanya. Walaupun akan di adakan perpisahan beberapa hari lagi, para murid kelas 2 harus bersabar menunggu liburan karena mereka tidak mendapatkan liburan lebih cepat, masih belajar seperti biasa dan ekstrakulikuler masih di jalankan, mereka sibuk merencanakan acara perpisahan sunbae mereka, ada juga beberapa yang tidak perduli dan lebih memilih pulang awal atau sekedar hanging out dengan teman. Bagi Kyuhyun dan Siwon?Mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk jalan bersama, sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang mengajak Siwon, dan terpaksa Siwon sebagai ketua OSIS harus membolos dari tanggung jawabnya sehari ini. Tempat tujuannya?sudah jelas kedai Es Krim langganan mereka.

Duduk bersebelahan seperti ini bukan lagi sesuatu yang canggung bagi Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka sudah lama bertingkah seakan-akan mereka adalah pasangan, tapi tidak. Mereka bukan pasangan, setidaknya belum.

"Jadi hyung?apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyendoki es krimnya.

Siwon tampak menggaruk kepalanya dan mulai tersenyum gugup, "Ah, apa kau senang hari ini?"tanya Siwon mulai berbasa-basi. Tapi Kyuhyun tau, ini bukanlah tipe seorang Choi Siwon untuk berbasa-basi, apalagi di depan dirinya yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menyernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau aneh hyung. Kau terlihat tegang?kau kenapa?ada masalah?"tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir dan juga curiga.

Siwon mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela nafas panjang, "Ku pikir nanti malam aku akan ke rumah mu. Jam 7 aku akan menjemput mu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"ujarnya.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja mengatakannya?"desak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya kau ku jemput jam 7. Tidak ada penolakan, araseo?"

"Ne, araseo"

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan apartemen mu?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kenapa tatapan mu seperti itu?aku tau kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tidak pernah mengajak mu kesana lagi. Aku sekarang..kembali ke rumah ku. Appa membutuhkan ku, Jiwon dan Umma juga merindukan ku, aku rasa ini saatnya aku membuat kesempatan baik untuk bersatu bersama keluarga ku. Kau tau?ini sudah begitu lama sejak aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke rumah itu"jelas Siwon.

"K-kau kembali ke rumah mu?Jadi kalau begitu aku tidak bisa bertemu-"

"-aku tau..kau bisa ke rumah ku. Aku akan mengajak mu kesana, aku akan mengenalkan Jiwon pada mu. Dia sangat penasaran dengan mu, walaupun aku sudah melihatkan foto mu padanya"kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun memblalakan matanya, "M-mwo?kau memperlihatkan foto ku padanya?kau dapat foto ku dari mana?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Antara senang dan juga deg-degan yang luar biasa di dadanya.

"Bukankah aku pernah memotret mu dan kau marah sekali waktu itu, kamera ku hancur, untung saja filmnya tidak ikutan hancur jadi aku memilih mencuci semua fotonya. Karena aku memang hobi memotret, ada ruangan khusus yang biasanya ku pakai untuk mencuci foto sendiri, Jiwon masuk dan melihat-lihat. Saat itulah ia melihat foto mu"cerita Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyimak dan hanya terdiam, membiarkan es krim coklatnya meleleh perlahan.

"Hyung..mianhae soal kejadian itu. Akan ku ganti..nanti"ucapnya sambil tertunduk bersalah.

Siwon terkekeh geli dan mulai mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan, "tidak perlu diganti, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak menjalankan hobi itu, aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana cara mencuci foto, sebaiknya aku harus belajar lagi"

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan senyum yang masih mengandung rasa bersalah. Ia menyadari, ia sudah sangat jahat dan membenci Siwon dengan sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan. Ya untungnya itu hanya kejadian dulu, sebelum akhirnya ia milih untuk mencintai namja di sampingnya itu.

"Kyu, habiskan es krim mu itu. Lihatlah, es krimnya mulai mencair. Setelah ini aku akan mengantar mu pulang"ucap Siwon yang menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, iya hyung"Kyuhyun kembali sadar dengan pikirannya dan mulai menghabisakan es krimnya.

WKH2

Di ruang latihan dance

-H2-

Setelah selesai latihan

"Sampai jumpa besok Hyuki"ucap Donghae sambil memikul tas sekolahnya menuju pintu ruang latihan.

"Ah, iya sampai jumpa besok Hae.."

"-Umh..Hae-ya"panggil Eunhyuk.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau hari ini ada kegiatan lain?"tanya Eunhyuk malu-malu.

"Ya, setelah kerja aku mungkin akan menemani Sungmin Noona jalan-jalan"jawab Donghae tanpa beban.

"Su-sungmin noona?"ucap Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi bingung, Sungmin Noona?siapa lagi yeoja itu?

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau kau belum kenalan dengannya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, hari ini aku akan mengajaknya bertemu dengan mu"ujar Donghae.

"Mianhae, bukannya aku tidak mau tapi..ngh Hyoyeon..aku ada janji dengannya"tolak Eunhyuk halus. Sedikit rasa kecewa mendengar perkataan Donghae. Tapi ia sudah berjanji dengan sepupunya itu.

"Hyohyeon ya?baiklah kalau begitu lain kali saja. Sampai jumpa Hyuki"

"Sampai jumpa Hae"

Setelah Donghae sudah mulai menjauh, Eunhyuk mulai menghela nafas.

"Huh, walaupun sudah berteman kenapa dia jadi semakin menyebalkan?"grutu Eunhyuk sambil mengunci ruang latihan

"Menyebalkan?nuga?Kau bicara dengan siapa oppa?"

"Hyohyeon?oh, tadi aku bicara dengan Donghae"jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak mengajaknya pergi?"tanya Hyoyeon

"Tadinya mau, tapi ternyata dia sudah punya acara sendiri dengan yeoja yang ia sebut 'Sungmin noona' itu"kata Eunhyuk dengan menekankan kata-katanya saat menyebutkan Sungmin noona. Jika kalian ingin tau, sebenarnya ia begitu kesal.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Oppa, apa kau tidak lelah?kalau iya, Oppa tidak usah menemani ku saja"

"Ania, aku sudah janji dengan mu tidak mungkin aku yang mengingkari janji ku sendiri. Lagipula capek latihan itukan sudah biasa dan juga jadi resiko. Kalo begitu kajja Hyohyeon-ah, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Yuri eonni, jadi kita ke mall saja oppa. Tapi sebelumnya kita pergi makan, aku yang teraktir deh"

"Jinjja?hah gomawo Hyohyeon-ah!benar ya, jangan sampai menyesal"

…

"Minni hyung, kau mengajak ku kesini untuk apa?"tanya Donghae.

"Bersenang-senang"jawab namja yang di panggil Donghae Minni hyung itu dengan entengnya.

Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah teman yang baik sekaligus hyung yang sangat perhatian. Donghae mengenalnya di café tempat ia bekerja

"Kenapa harus dengan ku?kau bisa ajak yang lain, teman mu kan banyak, ah ani..namjachingu mu?kemana?"tanya Donghae yang sebelumnya menggrutu kesal.

"Sudah ku putuskan"jawab Sungmin dengan mudahnya.

"Mwo?t-tapi itukan baru-"ucap Donghae terbata-bata, ia shock. Berita itu di luar pemikirannya.

"Ne, ne geurae. Ini baru 1 minggu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?dianya yang membosankan"ucapnya dengan santai.

"Hah kau ini seperti playboy saja. Apa sih yang kau cari dari tadi?kau sadar tidak sih kita daritadi hanya mutar-mutar"omel Donghae yang geram dengan tingkah Sungmin yang mulai tidak jelas arahnya ke mana.

"Mencari tempat makan yang enak, hah!itu..disana saja yuuk!"ajak Sungmin dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak punya uang kalo kau berniat makan disana"ucap Donghae

"Sudah, kau tenang saja. Aku yang traktir anggap saja ini pengganti rasa terima kasih ku karena kau mau menemani ku jalan-jalan"

"Hah, ini baru hyung yang baik hahaha"

"Eh?bukankah itu Donghae oppa?"ujar Hyohyon setelah selesai menghabiskan sisa Jusnya.

"Eodiseo?"tanya Eunhyuk sambil mencari.

"Itu~!aku panggil ya.." Hyohyon menunjuk Donghae dan seseorang lagi di sampingnya yang tak jauh darinya.

"E-eh!j-jangan!"cegah Eunhyuk. Namun terlambat..

"DONGHAE OPPA!"panggil Hyohyeon.

Donghae dan Sungmin menoleh bersamaan.

"Aigoo~kenapa kau panggil sih, biarkan saja dia tidak tau kita di sini. Lihat, dia sedang asyik bicara dengan 'Sungmin Nunna' itu!"protes Eunhyuk.

"Ya kan kalian sudah baikkan kenapa kau tidak mau Hae oppa ke sini?lagi pula bukankah oppa mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama kita?"ucap Hyoyeon m

"Terserahlah, aku tidak perduli"ucap Eunhyuk sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"H-hai, Hyuki dan Hyohyon"sapa Donghae sedikit gugup, takut salah satu di antara mereka menyadari kalau Sungmin namja. Tapi ia bersyukur karena Sungmin saat ini sedang memakai baju kasual berwarna pink pastel, jadi ia rasanya kemungkinan rencananya membuat Eunhyuk cemburu berhasil.

Sungmin berbisik pada Donghae, 'Hyuki?kau memanggilnya Hyuki?haha akrab sekali, manisnya~'

Donghae balik berbisik 'sudah hyung diam saja, jangan macam-macam'

"Um..annyeong haseyo!jeo neun Kim Hyohyeon imnida, bangapseumnida!"kata Hyohyon ceria.

"Nado bangapta. Lee Sungmin imnida"balas Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, maaf lancang. Tapi dari tadi aku memikirkan ini terus semenjak melihat kalian. Eonni ini siapanya Donghae Oppa? "tanya Hyohyeon dengan polosnya.

"Yeo-"

"Dia mantan pacarku"reflex saja Donghae bicara seperti itu ketika ia rasa Sungmin akan berkata 'pacar'. Ia tidak mau Eunhyuk berpikir ia punya pacar.

"Mantan?oh ya!ya..dia mantan ku. Aku lupa, soalnya itu sudah lama aku dan Donghae putus, walaupun sudah putus hubungan tapi tetap berteman kok"ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Donghae, sedikit gugup pada awalnya.

Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya melihat ke arah lain melirik mereka dan mulai merasa kesal.

"Hah~di sini panas sekali"ujarnya.

"Eoh?bukannya kita di mall Oppa? seharusnyakan kau kedinginan?"tanya Hyohyon heran. Tak ada jawab dari Eunhyuk, namja itu hanya diam dengan wajah yang masam.

"Jadi, apa benar kau han no man?"tanya Sungmin ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

Merasa ada yang salah ia langsung menoleh dan memblalakan matanya,

"Ha?apa?coba kau ulangi lagi?sepertinya ada kesalahan pada nama ku"protesnya.

"Jinjja?aku salah ya menyebutkan nama mu, haha aku bercanda kok. Aku tau nama mu itu Kim Hyukjae saengnya Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung, kan?"ucap Sungmin. Donghae malah heran bagaimana Sungmin jauh lebih tau darinya.

"Dari mana kau tau?"tanya Donghae.

'Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, hah menyebalkan'batin Eunhyuk kesal.

"Bukankah kau pernah memberi tau tentang hal itu. Kau banyak cerita tentang Hyukjae-ssi pada ku"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah cerita tentang nama hyungnya dan dia itu saengnya siapa"ujar Donghae. Mereka berdua malah sibuk dengan adu argument.

"Halo~kita berdua ada di sini, kalo masih sibuk sendiri mungkin kita akan pergi. Sebenarnya itu memang benar, Sungmin-ssi"

"Yesung hyung adalah teman ku di sekolah dan aku pernah melihat foto mu di ponselnya"Sungmin mencoba member alasan.

"H-hyung?"

Jelas saja Eunhyuk terkejut, mana ada yeoja yang memanggil lelaki selain oppa.

"Dia hanya bercanda, dia suka sekali bergender 2. Aneh"Donghae langsung menyela sambil tertawa gugup.

"Y-ya, mana ada yeoja cantik seperti mu memanggil seorang namja 'hyung', hahaha ada-ada saja"

"Ne, aku memang suka bercanda"kata Sungmin sambil tertawa hambar.

"Um, sepertinya kita duluan deh. Hyohyon ini sudah sore sebaiknya kita harus cepat mencari hadiahnya"

"Iya, kami pamit dulu. Mau cari hadiah buat Eonni ku"kata Hyohyeon.

"Eonni mu suka warna apa?mungkin aku bisa cari hadiah yang bagus, aku cukup tau tentang toko-toko di sekitar sini"ucap Sungmin dengan ramahnya. Sekedar memberi bantuan tidak ada salahnya, kan?

'Hah, hyung ini. Di suruh diam saja malah dia yang ambil alih'batin Donghae yang menyesal dengan keputusannya.

Tapi Donghae menyalahkannya. Sekedar membantu?oh ayolah, Donghae tidak ingin Eunhyuk berpikir kalau Sungmin benar-benar wanita karena tau tempat-tempat aksesoris dan segala macam keluarganya itu. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Hyung yang menjadi temannya itu adalah penyuka warna pink.

WK

Tingtong

"Ahra, buka pintunya"perintah dari arah dapur.

"Ne, Eomma"

Klek

Ahra menatap heran namja berpakaian sangat rapi itu, belum lagi senyumnya yang sempat membuat Ahra terpesona sesaat, hanya sesaat.

"Apa Kyuhyunnya ada Noona?"tanya Siwon dengan sopan.

"Ah, mencari Kyuhyun rupanya..haish bagaimana bisa dia mendapat namja setampan ini?..Ah!akan ku panggil, kau tunggulah di sini"Ahrapun berlalu dari hadapan Siwon. Sementara Siwon masih tetap menunggu.

"Noona~aku ngantuk oke"Ahra mendorong adiknya yang masih ngantuk itu ke depan pintu, dan bertemulah pandangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun kala itu.

"Kyu?kenapa belum bersiap lagi?"tanya Siwon heran.

Ahra yang geram dengan adiknya yang pemalas itu menyahut, "Itu karena dia pemalas, kerjanya tidur saja dari tadi. Dari ruang TV, pindah ke depan pintu kamar, tidak di suruh pindah mana dia pindah-pindah sampai sekarang ke dalam kamarnya."

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, noonanya memang selalu menyebalkan walaupun ia sangat sayang noonanya itu.

"Noona jelek!"ejek Kyuhyun.

"Noona mu cantik kok"puji Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan wajah kesal.

"Oh ya?!"

"Kau kenapa?memang kenyataannya begitukan. Sudah ganti baju dulu sana, aku akan menunggu di mobil"kata Siwon. Kyuhyun menurut saja, sebenarnya dia lupa kalau Siwon akan menjemputnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam saja ah..-"kata Ahra, bingung mau memanggil Siwon apa, dia gak nama Siwon soalnya.

"Siwon"sambung Siwon.

"Ah ya, Siwon-ssi. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk mu"

"Ne, gamsahamnida Noona"Siwonpun memasuki rumah Kyuhyun dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Wah, Siwon-ssi?kau datang lagi?pasti ingin menjemput Kyuhyun, kan?apa kabar mu?"tanya Mrs Cho saat keluar dari dapur.

Siwon menatap Mrs Cho dengan senyum dan membungkuk sopan, "Annyeong hasimikka ahjumma. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu sopan di hadapan ku, anggap saja aku Eomma mu"

'Jika bisa, aku mau'jawab Siwon dalam hatinya.

Tak lama datang Ahra dengan nampan yang berisi secangkir teh, ia meletakan cangkir itu di meja tepat di hadapan Siwon. Ahra tampak menghela nafas sambil melirik jam dinding yang sangat bergaya Classic itu.

"KYUNNI!KAU ITU LAMA SEKALI, SEPERTI YEOJA SAJA. BERPAKAIAN YANG RAPI KAN SUDAH CUKUP"omel Ahra.

Terpaksa Siwon harus menerima telingannya yang berdesing ngilu saat mendengar teriakan Ahra.

"Ahra-ya!sopanlah sedikit, ada tamu di depan mu. Kalau Appa mu tau kau akan di marahi olehnya"kini giliran Mrs Cho yang mengomeli Ahra.

"Eh?Hah iya aku lupa kalau ada kau Siwon-ssi"ucap Ahra malu, ketahuan kalau dia suka marah-marah.

"Yak!kau berisik sekali Noona. Ayo hyung, lebih cepat lebih baik, nanti kau jadi orang idiot kalau terlalu lama di sini, apalagi di dekat Ahra Noona"Setibanya Kyuhyun di ruang tamu, ia langsung mengejek Ahra saking kesalnya dia, malu punya Noona yang gak tau waktu kalau lagi marah, kan ada Siwon hyung.

Baru Ahra ingin membalas Kyuhyun, Mrs Cho sudah berdehem sambil menatap tajam dirinya. Terpaksa ia memberikan kemenangan pada Kyuhyun. Sang evil mulai menyeringai dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eomma aku pergi dulu ya, Annyeong"pamit Kyuhyun

"Noona, kau juga. Aku pergi dulu, jangan cemberut begitu, kau semakin tambah tua"ejek Kyuhyun sekaligus ia pamitan sama Ahra.

Siwon dan Kyuhyunpun pergi.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengejek Noona mu?"tanya Siwon membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sudah masuki mobil.

"Itu karena dia menyebalkan dan cerewet"jawab Kyuhyun sambil cemberut.

"Tapi itu untuk kebaikan mu Kyu"

"Kenapa kau membelanya. Dia memang menyebalkan dan selamanya akan menyebalkan"Kyuhyun hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hah, kau ini"Siwon mengacak surai Kyuhyun gemas.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?"tanya Kyuhyun yang baru sadar ia tidak tau tujuan mereka pergi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil menyetir, "Kau lihat saja nanti"

"Siwon hyung pelit gak mau kasih tau"Kyuhyun melibat tangannya di dada dan mempoutkan bibir.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, aku bisa memakan mu saking gemasnya"ujar Siwon. Sontak Kyuhyun terdiam dan menunduk malu. Siwon bisa saja, pikirnya.

Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya. Kyuhyun tersadar dan melihat keluar.

"Eoh?Apartemen mu?"

"Ya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku tinggal disini dan mengajak mu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan pada mu"kata Siwon sambil melepas seatbeltnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Di susul Kyuhyun yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa sebuah kejutan?"tebak Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihat saja nanti"

"Uuh..kenapa kau selalu merahasiakan segala hal dari ku"

"Memangnya kenapa?Kau tidak bermaksud suka ikut campurkan?"

Kyuhyun diam. Merasa kata-kata Siwon ada benarnya.

"Hahaha..sudah. Aku bercanda kok, jangan cemberut begitu"bujuk Siwon, ia berhasil memencet tombol lift menuju lantai paling atas.

Mereka memasuki lift itu. Keadaan menjadi sunyi, tidak ada yang bicara sambil menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka kembali. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama menuju lantai palong atas, Siwon membukakan pintu besi yang dingin itu untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah meja dan 2 kursi dan juga sebuah keranjang kecil di samping salah satu kursi itu di sana,

"Hyung, apa maksudnya ini?"tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung. Siwon menutup kembali pintu itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau akan melihat hal yang indah sambil duduk di sana"jawab Siwon, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ke arah kursi itu. Mereka berdua duduk di sana dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang penuh lampu dan sangat indah. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu di keranjang kecil di dekatnya, sebuah kamera SLR.

Kik

Siwon berhasil memfoto Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar, namun ia tak protes.

"Hyung malam ini terasa begitu dingin.."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bicara seperti itu tujuannya untuk apa?"

"Agar kau mau bergerak memelukku hyung. Mungkin saja, udara di sekitar ku ini jadi hangat, orang selalu bilang begitu kalo di tanya rasanya di peluk hyung"kata Kyuhyun dengan polosnya, atau mungkin ia memang sengaja.

"Seberapa lama?"tanya Siwon, ia mulai mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Kyuyun, sampai kursi mereka menyatu.

"Selama yang kau mau hyung"jawab Kyuhyun

Siwon pun memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Hyung, kau tau?rasa hangat seperti ini juga pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Sama halnya saat kau menatap ku lalu tersenyum hyung, perasaan ku begitu damai"

"Aku juga selalu merasakan hal yan sama saat kau tersenyum di hadapan ku. Aku tidak tau harus membingkai senyum mu yang indah itu dengan apa?terlalu indah sampai aku tak ingin membiarkan orang lain melihatnya. Egois memang, tapi aku tak cukup egois untuk semakin membohongi perasaan suka ku pada mu Kyu. Jeongmal johahae Kyu"

Pada akhirnya..Siwon mengatakn segala perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa hanya suka?tidak lebih?"

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Kyu, sedikit mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu tak ada perlawanan yang pasti oleh Kyuhyun sendiri atau mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama menginginkannya, sebuah ciuman manis tak menuntut pun tercipta. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam dan dibingkai oleh pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang indah.

"Apa ini cukup untuk menandakan perasaan ku bukan hanya suka pada mu?"tanya Siwon, tatapannya lurus tepat pada mata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, saranghae"

Siwon tersenyum lega mendengar dua kata itu terluncur mulus dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Sudah lama aku ingin mendengar kata-kata ini, nado saranghae babykyu"

Entah kenapa ia merasa tak puas dengan jawaban itu, Kyu kembali menyambar bibir Siwon. Kali ini ciumannya sedikit menuntut. Mereka saling melumat bibir, yang di akhiri Kyuhyun yang tentu saja kalah dengan Siwon. Kalo bukan karena kebutuhan pasokan udara mungkin ciuman itu masih akan berlanjut.

"Apa hyung sudah lama mencintai ku?"tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sejak awal aku melihat mu. Kau tau?love in first sight, itu terus berlanjut dan makin berkembang dengan sendirinya. Aku semakin mencintai mu Kyu"

"Lalu kenapa kau pernah marah pada ku?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Karena aku cemburu dengan kedekatan mu dengan Hae hyung. Kau bisa tertawa di hadapannya tapi dengan ku kau hanya tersenyum, aku tau tujuan mu dekat dengan Hae hyung adalah agar membantunya mendapatkan Eunhyuk-ssi tapi rasanya begitu sakit setiap kali aku melihat kalian berdua. Lalu Hae hyung berkata pada ku agar kami berdua harus sama-sama menunggu, menunggu saatini datang, sejak saat itu aku sadar agar tak seharusnya aku marah pada mu, kau terlalu berharga untuk di tinggalkan Kyu. Harta yang paling indah yang pernah aku miliki"

H2

Besoknya..

Di perpustakaan, 10 menit sebelum bel masuk istirahat pertama..

"Hyuki!kau marah ya?"tanya Donghae.

"Marah?pada siapa?"tanya Eunhyuk balik dengan herannya. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura heran.

"Aku. Sungmin itu bukan mantan ataupun pacar ku. Dia itu teman kerja ku di café, dan err..dia itu bukan yeoja tapi namja"langsung saja Donghae menjelaskannya pada Eunhyuk walaupun jelas Eunhyuk tak memintanya menjelaskan.

Ternyata dugaan Donghae benar bahwa alas an Eunhyuk cuek padanya daritadi adalah karena kejadian kemarin, terbukti dari respon yang di tunjukkan Eunhyuk.

"Eh?jeongmalyo?ku kira kalian benaran pacaran, habisnya dekat sekali, marga kalian pun sama.."

Eunhyuk menjeda kata-katanya. Lalu tersadar akan sesuatu..

"-Mworaguyo?!n-namja!haish yang benar saja kau ini, mana ada namja cantik seperti itu"

"Dia tidak cantik hyuki, dia manis. Aku masih menganggapnya seme, dia itu termasuk namja yang baik hati, walau kadang-kadang dia harus terpaksa jadi uke gara-gara pasangannya itu lebih gentle dari dia"

"Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya saja, dia baik"ucap Eunhyuk berpura-pura cuek.

"Tidak dia berbeda dengan mu"jawab Donghae tulus.

"Hah?"

"Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya"ulang Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk mendengus sambil menyeringai, "Classic"

"Hyuki, aku serius"kata Donghae.

"Yayaya, kau berhasil membuat mood ku kembali. Oh ya, sebentar lagi bel. Aku duluan ya, pr kimia ku belum selesai. Bye"pamit Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk!"

"Ne?"

"Ah tidak, pergilah. Tidak jadi deh"

"Hah kau ini aneh sekali"

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin memastikan apakah Eunhyuk telah cemburu padanya, tapi di urungkan saja hal itu. Takut hal itu akan membuat Eunhyuk marah padanya.

Setelah sekolah usai, seperti biasanya Donghae bekerja di café. Ia tengah mengelap meja dengan Sungmin yang juga mengelap meja lainnya.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Hyuki mu itu?"tanya Sungmin

"Tidak berjalan dengan baik, dia marah pada ku, dan itu semua gara-gara kau yang tidak mau diam hyung"

"Jadi kau menyalahkan ku"

"Tentu saja, gara-gara kau yang terlalu banyak bicara. Dia berpikir aku memainkan perasaannya. Mungkin sifatmu yang banyak omong itu juga yang tidak di sukai oleh mantan mu hyung"entah apa yang Donghae makan sampai bisa berkata jahat seperti itu.

Sungmin melemparkan lap meja itu dengan keras kea rah meja, pandangannya pada Donghae berisikan kekesalan.

"Kau tidak usah bawa-bawa mantan ku. Kau ada berhak apa hah?kalau kau marah pada ku, aku minta maaf. Ya mungkin memang tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan, tapi setidaknya aku sudah minta maaf."

Namun terlambat untuk Donghae menyadari perkataanya,

"H-hyung m-maaf..a-aku –"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku ke belakang dulu. Masih ada yang mau ku kerjakan. Permisi"

…

Eunhyuk Room

"Hah, kenapa aku jadi marah dengan Donghae. Dia tidak ada salah pada ku, dia sengaja membuat drama itu hanya untuk memanas-manasi ku saja, dan hasilnya aku terpancing. A-aku merasa cemburu..akh ntahlah aku bodoh sekali!"

"Hyuki, kau di dalam?"tanya seseorang yang sebelumnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu.

"Eh?itu Sungi hyung?tumben pulang awal, iya hyung ada apa?"sahut Eunhyuk

"Cepatlah keluar, aku membeli makanan untuk mu"suruh Yesung pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamarnya,

"Tapi aku belum lapar hyung, kau saja yang makan duluan ya. Aku juga sudah ngantuk"ucap Eunhyuk malas.

"Hah kau ini, aku sudah capek-capek membelikan mu makanan, bahkan aku pulang awal hanya demi makan bersama saengku, tapi yang aku dapat apa?kau yang malah tidak mau"ucap Yesung, ada sedikit nada kekecewaan pada kata-katanya.

"B-bukan begitu hyung, kan percuma makan kalo tidak ada mood sama sekali. Aku sedang punya banyak pikiran"ujar Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan agar Hyungnya tak kecewa.

"Banyak pikiran?apa yang kau pikirkan. Hah, baiklah setidaknya makan sedikit dulu baru kau tidur. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, seperti orang tua saja, kau itu masih muda"saran Yesung.

"Hyung, kenapa kau jadi wise hari ini. Huaa!aku jadi senang, baiklah hyung ayo kita habiskan waktu berdua"

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali berubah, aneh"ucap Yesung heran.

"Aneh mengatakan aneh, lucu. Ayo kita makan bersama, nonton bersama, dan hari ini aku akan membersihkan kandang ddangkoma menggantikan wooki!"ujar Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja bersemangat sambil memeluk Yesung.

"Tumben sekali"

"Itu semua akan aku lakukan karena aku sayang kamu hyung"

"Aku juga sayang namdongsaengku yang nakal dan menyebalkan ini"

-89-

Donghae tengah duduk di balkon café itu,

"Sungmin hyung pasti marah pada ku, haish kenapa aku di ciptakan dengan kebodohan seperti ini, Sungmin hyung sudah menjadi hyung ku yang baik selama ini, dia sudah menjaga ku dan dengan baik hati mengajak ku ikut bekerja di tempatnya bekerja, dan sekarang aku malah membuat masalah dengan Sungmin hyung"grutu Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Bukan hanya Donghae yang tak nyaman dengan kejadian barusan, Sungmin juga tak enak hati jika bermasalah dengan rekan sekaligus yang sudah ia anggap namdongsaeng,

"Hae ya, a-aku mau b-bicara"ucap Sungmin

"H-hyung?apa kau tidak marah pada ku lagi. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan mu, aku terlalu emosi"

"Gwenchanha, aku sudah memaafkan mu. Ini tiket nonton film, kau bisa mengajak Hyukjae nonton bersama mu"Sungmin menyerahkan tiket itu pada Donghae.

"Ini untuk ku?huaah!gamsahamnida hyung, kau hyung ku yang paling baik!"ucap Donghae senang.

"Cheomanheyo"

Merekapun berpelukan layaknya adim dan kakak yang berbaikan setelah bertengkar.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Yesung hyung, aku pamit pergi untuk minta maaf pada Donghae atas perlakuan acuh ku padanya di sekolah, jam segini dia mungkin masih bekerja di cafe, jadi aku menyusulnya kesana. Saat sudah sampai aku terkejut, hati ku sedikit nyeri, dada ku sesak, aku melihat Donghae dan Sungmin-ssi berpelukkan, apa ini juga bagian dari drama yang dimainkan oleh mereka?mollayo, yang jelas hati ku sakit saat ini, kim hyukjae kau bodoh!

**TBC**

Krik..*nolehkanankiri*

A/N: A-annyeong..hehe sepertinya aku udah lama gak muncul ya?Sebenarnya Rae hampir ingin hiatus bertahun-tahun dan selalu ingin merutuki kenapa bulan depan malah ulangan umum. Ck!malas banget mau sekolah.-mulai curcol-

Readerdeul, apakah chapter ini seperti apa yang di bayangkan maupun di inginkan?aku harap kalian gak kecewa ya, aku kayaknya bakalan mengakhiri ff ini pada chap 9, jadi chapter depan adalah yang terakhir alias THE END.

Masalah update lama, cobalah mengerti keadaan seorang author. Kalian taulah penyakit semua author, awal-awal cepat update, ujung-ujungnya lamaaaa banget. Masalah karakter baru yang muncul, itu Cuma selingan aja kok..gak mengganggu jalannya cerita dan juga main pair kita, cuma pelengkap untuk sedikit konfliknya kok.

Aku sangat menginginkan respon yang baik dari kalian readerdeul.

So, what about this chapter?Interserting?Boring?

Review se ikhlasnya, review kalo mau, gak kalo gak mau. Mau login dulu kek, mau nggak kek, terserah..

Oh ya, untuk readerdeul. Jeongmal gamsahamnida atas 81 review yang sudah engkau berikan terhadap hasil ketikan ku ini. I'm going to cry because of it.

Oke, cukup. Sekarang..Review? 


End file.
